


Harry Potter and the Dawn of a New Era

by moviefan_92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Boarding School, Childhood Friends, Comedy romance action, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Magic, Magic-Users, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Persons, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Planning Adventures, Revenge, Romance, Romantic Fluff, School, Slow Romance, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Spells & Enchantments, Suspense, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan_92/pseuds/moviefan_92
Summary: Sequel to "Harry Potter and the Search for the Horcuxes".After Voldemort’s downfall, Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts to complete the year they missed while searching for Voldemort’s Horcruxes. They think the danger is over, but soon the pureblood students begin disappearing without a trace and Harry is determine to find out why.Adventure/Romance/Fantasy/Mystery/Drama/Suspense. Pairings: Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Rated for some violence, a few frightening scenes, and disturbing plot.STORY COMPLETESecond out of four stories. Sequel to ‘Harry Potter and the Search for the Horcruxes’.





	1. Hiding From the Press

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This is the sequel to my story, "Harry Potter and the search for the Horcruxes". I suggest you read that one first if you haven't already, but if you don't want to, this takes place after Voldemort's defeat. Enjoy!)
> 
> Harry Potter and the Search for the Horcruxes:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096519
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Originally posted on 08/30/06 - 08/30/07 at: _<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3131901/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Dawn-of-a-New-Era>_**

 

 

**" HARRY POTTER AND THE DAWN OF A NEW ERA"**

**Chapter 1: Hiding From the Press**

"No, he is NOT available for comment!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Now leave before I hex you! And I will too!"

Harry couldn't help but smile as he heard Mrs. Weasley yell at yet another group of reporters. It had been like this the past several months; ever since Voldemort was defeated. True it had gotten better as time went by and the excitement went down, but the reporters had become so annoying that Harry was forced to get nine magical restraining orders; one of them being for Rita Skeeter.

Harry had been staying at the Burrow for the past several months. The Weasleys had been more than happy to let him stay. Harry was extremely grateful. He had no intention of ever going back to the Dursleys, and he was determine to sell Grimmauld Place as soon as possible, since it was no longer headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, not that he needed the money.

Constantly being swamped by reporters was the only thing that was a problem. Harry hardly had private time. Time that he wanted to spend alone with Ginny. But the reporters weren't the only ones hounding him. Ron was also watching his every move; making sure that nothing happened between Harry and his sister. The only time Harry and Ginny did get any time alone was when Ron went to have his own private time with Hermione. And even then, the other Weasleys substituted for Ron's absence; leaving Harry embarrassed many times and Ginny yelling at her brothers even more.

"They've gone for now." said Mrs. Weasley, coming back inside. "But I'm sure they will be back."

"You think they would have learned to just leave him be." snickered Ron.

"Yes, you would think you would learn to let him be." growled Ginny, eyeing her brother angrily. Ron had stumbled upon Harry and Ginny kissing a little while ago and Ginny still wasn't happy about it.

"I was talking about the reporters." said Ron.

"How much longer do you think this will last?" asked Harry.

"Probably a few more months." said Mr. Weasley, reading the Daily Prophet, whose cover read,  _'Happy 18th Birthday Harry Potter!'_  "You would think they would find better things to report by now. But don't worry, it will die down eventually."

"Yeah, then I'll be faced with constant gossip at Hogwarts." said Harry.

He, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were returning to Hogwarts this year to make up the year they missed while searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be entering their seventh year while Ginny would be entering her sixth.

It would be rather strange going back to Hogwarts. So many things would be different. McGonagall would be Headmistress, and since several teachers were killed the previous year, they would have a different Transfiguration, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as well; although having a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wasn't something new for them. Then there would be the matter of their friends. Most of them had graduated the previous year that Harry and the others missed. Harry would miss his roommates Neville, Dean, and Seamus, but at least he still had Ron, and he did know some of the fifth year boys that would be his new roommates. Harry groaned as he realized that one of them would be Colin, who would be just as bad as the reporters.

Yes this year at Hogwarts Harry would be hero-worshipped even more than he was in his first year. All the guys would want to know how he defeated Voldemort and all the girls would fancy him. But there was only one girl for Harry, and she was sitting on his lap and being held by him right now.

Ginny seemed to read Harry's mind because she turned to him and said "If any girls even look at you the wrong way they'll have to deal with me."

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. "Not chance, love. You're the only one that has a place in my heart."

Ginny sighed and brought Harry's hand to her mouth and kissed it. Ron put on a disgusted face. "That's disgusting. Must you guys act so… mushy around me? I really don't want to see it."

"Then go away." said Ginny.

"And have images in my head of the two of you snogging. No thanks."

"Then go snog Hermione, and you won't have those images." snapped Ginny.

"That's enough!" said Mrs. Weasley loudly. This wasn't the first time she had to break up an argument between her son and daughter. "Ron leave your sister alone."

"I'm not doing anything!" said Ron defensively.

"You're constantly hounding us." said Ginny.

"I am not!"

"You are so!"

"I said that's enough!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Today is Harry's birthday and I don't want any fighting."

"And I don't want to see my best friend and sister snogging." said Ron under his breath. But Ginny still heard him.

"How do think I feel about seeing  _my_  best friend and brother snogging?" she said.

Hermione blushed and Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Mr. Weasley interrupted him.

"That's enough, you two." he said. "Ron your sister is old enough to take care of herself. Let her be."

Ron muttered something that sounded like "You always take her side" and let it go after that. Harry smiled and kissed Ginny's head again. This was common ground for them. This argument broke out more times than he could remember and probably more times than even Hermione could count.

"So this officially makes you a man in the muggle world." said Hermione, trying to change the conversation.

Harry shrugged. "I guess so. Not that it really matters."

"Of course it matters!" exclaimed Hermione. "The laws of the magical world don't apply to the laws of the muggle world."

Harry shrugged again. "It doesn't matter. I have everything I need right here." He bounced Ginny on his lap and she laughed. Just then Mrs. Weasley appeared in the room again followed by Fleur and Gabriella.

"The cake is ready!" she announced. "Come on everyone."

As Harry walked into the kitchen, Gabriella gave him a flirtatious smile and he felt her use the veela charm on him. She had been doing this every chance she could. Not that it mattered. She had nothing on Ginny. He walked right by her, merely nodded at her as she passed. But Ron was a different story. He stopped to stare at her until Hermione hit him over the head looking annoyed.

It was a very good cake. It was chocolate cake in the shape of a Snitch. The wings were covered in vanilla icing and the center was covered in yellow icing. Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley for it. She smiled and told him that Ginny helped make it. Harry showed his appreciation by kissing her on the cheek.

At one point the flash of a camera went off as a paparazzi took Harry's picture through the window. Mrs. Weasley lost her temper completely and actually went outside to 'talk' with him. She came back in a few minutes later looking very satisfied with herself.

"Time for presents!" said Mrs. Weasley once she noticed that the cake was finished.

Fred and George dove into the pile of presents and pulled out theirs.

"Open ours first." they said in unison.

Harry poked the gift and eyed the twins suspiciously. He knew that you could  _never_  trust them. Especially if whatever they were giving you was wrapped.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad." said Fred, but he couldn't hide the grin on his face.

Harry still wasn't sure he could trust them. He opened the present very carefully. After opening the box he was sprayed in the face by water, leaving him drenched and the twins laughing. Ginny kicked them under the table as Mrs. Weasley dried Harry off before scowling the twins.

Ron handed him his present next. It turned out to be a Snitch. This was a very good present since Bill and Fleur's gifts turned out to be two Bludgers and Mr. Weasley's was a Quaffle.

"We figured you could use your own Quidditch set." said Ron.

"Thanks." said Harry.

"Here's mine." said Hermione, handing him a present that looked very much like a book. It was too. And it was  _Hogwarts: A History_  no less.

"Why would he need that when we have you?" said Ron, looking at Hermione. "You're our own personal  _Hogwarts: A History."_

"Ron really." she said going red. "I think everyone should read it."

Harry was secretly agreeing with Ron, but still thanked Hermione just the same. Gabrielle handed Harry her gift next, which also looked like a book.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" cried Ron once Harry opened the gift.

It was a book. A history book titled  _"Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World."_  The book had obviously been written back when Harry first defeated Voldemort. Harry wasn't sure he would be reading this anytime soon either.

"Er, thanks." said Harry.

"Oh, you're veery velcome, 'Arry." said Gabriella. Harry felt her use the veela charm again, but he ignored it. It was very old now.

Mrs. Weasley handed Harry her gift, which turned out to be new dress robes.

"I made them myself." she said proudly.

"Mum, you made that?" gasped Ron, amazed his mother could sew so well. This was a lot nicer than the sweaters she made.

"Yes dear. I'm getting better." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. These are really nice." said Harry.

"You're very welcome dear."

Ginny leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear. "My present isn't quite ready yet. So here's a substitute."

She kissed him long and hard on the lips, ignoring the groan from Ron.

"Oh gross!" cried Fred.

"I'm going to be sick." said George, putting his hand over his mouth.

Ginny pulled away and smiled at Harry who said "That was present enough."

"Really?" said Fred, now in amusement. "So next time all we have to do is snog him instead of getting him a present."

"You didn't even get him anything." said Ron.

"I know. We made it." said George.

At that moment there was another flash of a camera from outside as another paparazzi attempted to get a picture.

"Not again!" snapped Mrs. Weasley. She grabbed her wand and headed for the door as the others laughed at the terrified cameraman.

It was late that night and everyone said their goodnights and headed for bed. They had been playing with Harry's new Quidditch set and Harry was exhausted from playing all day.

"Think you'll be over your nervousness this year?" said Harry.

Ron gave him a nervous smile. "I think so. You'd think that after winning the cup two years I would be over it."

"Relax man, I'm just kidding you." laughed Harry, slapping his friend on the back. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Ron gave another nervous smile. "Thanks."

"Psst! Hey Harry. Over here."

It was Ginny standing in her doorway. She was dressed only in her nightgown, causing Harry's breath to get caught in his throat.

"Come here." she said again.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ron.

"Just giving him his birthday present." said Ginny.

Ron wasn't convinced. "And what is his present?" he asked suspiciously.

" _I'm_  his present." said Ginny.

Ron's face turned as red as his hair before Ginny burst out laughing.

"Oh Ron really. You're so gullible." she said. Ron's face relaxed, but he was now red with embarrassment. "Come on Harry."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room, closing the door behind them.

"I've been working on this for awhile. I hope you like it."

She showed him a poster size picture. At first Harry thought it was a portrait of himself, but on second glance he realized it was actually a painting of him.

"Ginny did you paint this?" he asked amazed.

"Yes. It's not that good but-"

"Are you kidding!" he said. "This is incredible! I never knew you could paint like this. You're really good."

Ginny blushed. "It's not much."

"Sure it is." said Harry. "And what makes it even better is that you made it. It's not something bought, but made." He suddenly realized something. "Wait, I didn't pose for this. How did you do this without me there?"

"Oh well, one of the pictures I have of you posed for me." said Ginny. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it Ginny. Thanks."

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply. It barely registered that he and Ginny were alone in her room.

Ginny moaned into their kiss and Harry kissed her harder. Ginny's hands began wondering and they became tangled in his hair. They fell back against her bed.

"Merlin Ginny, I love you so much." said Harry.

"I love you too Harry." she said. "Now stop talking."

Harry didn't need telling twice. He kissed her again more forcefully. Ginny asked for entrance with her tongue and Harry granted her access. Ginny moaned again as their tongues danced around. Harry loved hearing that noise coming from her. He began trailing kisses down her neck, and Ginny moved her head back to give him better access.

Things were beginning to get out of control. If they didn't stop soon Harry didn't think they would be able to. As much as he wanted to be with Ginny, he wasn't stupid enough to do it at the Burrow with all the Weasleys present (not counting Charlie, who was still in Romania). Not to mention that Hermione slept in this room too.

"Ginny we have to stop." he said.

Ginny groaned. She knew what he meant. They had had this conversation before. But Ginny was getting harder and harder to deny.

"I don't want to stop." she said.

"I don't either." said Harry. "But I don't think we should be doing this here. Ron is probably still standing outside."

"So what. Let him stand there."

"Ginny-"

"Harry shut up and kiss me." she said before kissing him again.

All thought was driven away from him when she did that. Suddenly it seemed worth the risk to be with her. Harry kissed her back even though he knew that they should stop before something happened.

"Um, excuse me."

Harry and Ginny broke apart. Hermione was standing in the doorway looking very embarrassed. Ron was behind her looking furious.

"I better go before Ron kills me." said Harry. He kissed her one last time before leaving the room. He looked at Ron who didn't seem too happy about what he just saw. Harry felt like he was about to face the famous Weasley temper.

"Since it's your birthday, I'm not going to hex you." said Ron.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief then before following Ron upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sooooooo? Good, not good, ok? Let me know.)


	2. The Will of Albus Dumbledore

**Chapter 2: The Will of Albus Dumbledore**

"Harry, Ron, get up!" cried Mrs. Weasley, bursting into the room.

"Sleeping, Mum." Ron muttered.

"Well stop sleeping. It's already 1:00." said Mrs. Weasley. "And we have some visitors. So come on now, get up."

Harry groaned. He was still tired, but got up anyway. Ron, on the other hand, merely rolled over and began snoring again. Harry rolled his eyes and started getting dressed. When he got downstairs he saw that everyone else was already up.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said, kissing Ginny on the cheek.

"It's the afternoon." she said.

"Oops. Let me try that again. Good afternoon, beautiful."

Ginny laughed as Harry pecked her on the cheek again.

"Harry, there's someone here to see you." said Mrs. Weasley.

Remes Lupin and Nymphodora Tonks came into the room.

"Wotcher Harry." said Tonks. "Sleep good."

Harry shrugged. "Same as usual." This was only partly true. For a while now he had been having dreams haunted by Voldemort. Ones where he would be the one to kill Harry instead of the other way around. But as time had gone by, the dreams had stopped. There was the occasional nightmare every now and then, but for the most part they've stopped. "So what brings you guys here."

"I was actually hoping to have a talk with you." said Lupin. He eyed the others, then added, "In private."

"Oh, sure."

As the two of them left the room, Harry heard Mrs. Weasley ask what was taking Ron so long and Hermione replying that she would get him up.

Lupin locked and put a Silencing Charm on the door once they were alone.

"First let me say that I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday yesterday." he said. "Tonks and I barely managed to get here today."

"That's alright." said Harry. "Everything was fine."

"Yes well, there has been something that has come to our attention. You see, Albus's will was recently discovered."

Harry had a momentary flashback to the night Dumbledore had told him about Sirius's will being discovered. He shook the memory away. "Oh, ok."

"Yes well, Albus has left you quite a bit of his possessions. You, being his only remaining family, and the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor, you have inherited all his gold and many of his personal items. They are momentarily in his vault in Gringotts. He has also asked if you would be willing to take care of Fawks."

"Of course!" Harry said at once. Without Dumbledore around the phoenix obviously needed someone to take care of him. Fawks had saved Harry on more than one occasion, and he would be more than happy to take him in. He just hoped Hedwig wouldn't get jealous.

"That's good. I brought him along. He's just outside. Now for the matter of picking up what Albus has left you, you just need to go to Gringotts had have the gold transferred. Not that that you need anymore gold." he added with a wink.

Harry turned a little red. It was true that money never was a problem to begin with. But now he had all of Sirius's and Dumbledore's, him along with the next 10 generations of his family could probably live without having to work at all before there was a reason to.

"Well we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up our school supplies." said Harry. "I could get that taken cared of then. Perhaps Bill can help."

"I'm sure he would be delighted to." said Lupin. "So, how does it feel to be going back to school after a year of rest and relaxation?"

Harry snorted. "Rest and relaxation? Yeah right. With all these reporters, there hasn't been much time for relaxing. I think I'd rather face Voldemort again."

Lupin smiled. "I can imagine. But not to worry, all this will die down, just like it did last time."

"Well I wish it would hurry up. It's getting very hard to go anywhere or do anything without having reporters breathing down my neck. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione have it pretty bad too."

"How are things between you and Ginny anyway?" Lupin asked with a knowing look in his eye.

"Things have been great!" said Harry brightly. "But it's hard to spend some quality time together with Ron, Fred, and George always hounding us."

Lupin looked amused now. "I can imagine. You'll get more time to spend together at Hogwarts. How do you spend this quality time, if you don't mind me asking?"

Harry turned red again. Lupin was clearly enjoying himself now. "Have a seat, Harry. I think we need to have a… 'talk' about your love life."

"Remus!" Harry cried, covering his face. He had just blushed harder than he had ever blushed before.

"Now Harry, everyone needs to have 'The Talk' eventually. And as the last of the Marauders, I feel it is my duty. Unless you want to Arthur to speak to you about these things. And seeing that Ginny is his daughter, it will probably better for me to give you 'The Talk'."

Harry sat there through the most embarrassing lesson he ever had with his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The next day, everyone prepared for a trip to Diagon Alley. Bill was, as Lupin said, happy to help Harry out with Dumbledore's will.

"The goblins will try to cheat you out of anything you're not careful with." he said just before he vanished in the fireplace.

"Think you'll land on your feet this time, Harry?" teased Ginny.

Harry smiled. "I'll try. See you on the other side, love. Diagon Alley!"

Harry vanished in a flash of green flames. A moment later he tumbled out of the fireplace.

"Need a hand?" asked Ron, helping him to his feet.

"Oh shut up." said Harry.

A moment later, Ginny fell through the fireplace, lost her footing, and fell. Harry rushed forward and caught her.

"Now who can't stay on their feet?" he asked teasingly.

"What can I say?" she said. "You've swept me off my feet, Mr. Potter."

A moment later Mrs. Weasley came through.

"They need to find another way to travel that's not so filthy." she said, and began dusting herself off. "So, first stop is Gringotts."

The group made their way to the wizard bank. Several people stopped to stare at them, mostly at Harry, as they went.

"I don't know how you dealt with this for seven years." said Ron.

"Six." Harry corrected him. "I wasn't much of a hero in my fifth year."

"True." Ron agreed.

"You were always my hero." said Ginny.

Harry grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Bloody hell." said Ron, looking at them disgusted.

"Language!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

They reached Gringotts and Bill told the others to wait while he took care of transferring Harry's gold. After about half an hour he came back looking rather pleased with himself.

"It's all taken care of." he said.

"And why do you look like you just got an 'Outstanding' on an essay?" asked Ron.

Bill smiled more broadly. "They thought they could pull one over on me. But I caught them. They weren't too happy about it though."

It seemed that Bill was right. The goblin that rode with them seemed rather upset. They stopped at Harry's vault first. When they opened the door Harry felt his jaw drop. Harry never would have believed that Dumbledore had so much money. With Dumbledore's generous donation, Harry's vault was now loaded.

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Ron. "Who would have thought Dumbledore had so much money! Harry, you must now be, like, the richest wizard in the world!"

"That's enough." said Mrs. Weasley, but it was obvious that she was surprised at how wealthy Dumbledore was.

Harry scooped several Galleons into a bag before they moved onto the Weasley vault. Ever since Harry had given them the money he had received from selling the cup of Hufflepuff to Mr. Borgin, money never was a problem for the once poor family, whose vault now contained over 2,000,000 Galleons.

After they had loaded up on their gold, they made their final stop at Dumbledore's vault that held all his personal possessions.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron, once they door to Dumbledore's vault was open. "Ow! What you'd hit me for?"

"Language!" said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry went into the vault and looked around. There were quite a few interesting things. And some things as simple as a pair of wooly socks. At one point Harry spotter Marvolo's ring, which was once a Horcrux. Harry had no intention of keeping that, and decided he would sell it to Mr. Borgin. After all, he had gotten a good deal on the cup of Hufflepuff.

"Harry! Look at this!" cried Hermione. She held up a rather old portrait. Four people were on it waving. To men and two women. "Do you know who these people are?"

"Er…"

"Oh honestly! They're the founders of Hogwarts."

On a second look he saw that she was right. They each had their animal badges pinned to their robes. Godric Gryffindor was rather tall and muscular. He had dark brown hair and a short beard. Standing on his left was Rowena Ravenclaw. She was stunningly beautiful with long, bushy reddish brownish hair. All the way on the left to the two of them was Helga Hufflepuff. She was short and rather chubby with curly blond hair. She reminded Harry a little bit of Umbridge, but she seemed much nicer and less toad-like. And all the way on the right was Salazar Slytherin. He was tall and very pale. He had long hair silvery blond and a long beard. There was a rather irritated look in his eyes.

"Excuse me." said the goblin. "But are you just going to stare at that picture all day. If so you can bring it along. I do have other things to do."

Hermione looked at Harry with a pleading look. "Can we take this back?" she begged. "I have so many questions for them."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure Hermione. You can bring them."

"Now that, that's settled, can we go?" asked the goblin.

When they returned to the surface they found Bill having an argument with a goblin.

"Bill, what's going on?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"They were trying to rip Harry off again." said Bill angrily. "They  _'forgot'_  to mention that Harry had just inherited the rest of the Potter estate."

"More!" exclaimed Harry. He already had so much gold that he didn't know what to do with it. "I thought I already got it."

Bill shook his head. "No, that was just a small bit set aside for you. Apparently, our goblin friends thought they could sneak some gold before they transferred it to you."

"You might want to be careful." Hermione told the goblin. "You wouldn't want Harry to withdraw his account. It won't look so good for you."

The goblin's eyes widened fearfully. "No! No need for that. I'll take care of it. My apologizes, Mr. Potter."

On their way out of Gringotts a group of reporters was waiting outside.

"Mr. Potter! Can you give us a statement?"

"How have things been for you since you defeated You-Know-Who?"

"What are your plans for your future?"

"When will you-"

"ENOUGH!" Harry cried. "People, I know it's your job to get interesting news and to find things out about, er, celebrities and stuff like that, but I have given a statement already, and an interview, and a report on everything in every way I can. All I want to do is live out my life in peace. I am not going to give anymore statements. So you might as well just back off and find other things to report on. What I'm trying to say is, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Harry forced his way through the stunned crowd with the others following.

"That was brilliant, mate." said Ron.

"Well no one was taking the hint, so I decided to just come out and say it." said Harry.

And for the rest of the day, not one reporter came up to any of them. It was good to just be able to get the shopping done without having to be bothered.

"Well that's everything on the lists." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Can we go see Fred and George's shop?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, I suppose so." she said.

And they made their way down to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The shop, if possible, looked even more spectacular than it did the last time they were there. And it was packed with people.

"Harry!" cried George.

He and Fred got down on their knees and began bowing to him.

"Our hero!" said Fred.

"Stop it you guys." said Harry, his embarrassment rising. People started to stare. "Really, cut it out."

"Anything for you Mr. Potter." they said.

"We have some good news." said Fred.

"And some bad news." finished George. "The bad news is that the D.A. traitor, Miss Edgecomb, has managed to clear her SNEEK acne with one of our pimple vanishers."

Hermione shrugged. "It was only a matter of time before she figured out a way to remove it. I'm actually surprised it took her so long."

"And now for the good news." said Fred. "It concerns you, Harry."

"Not just him." said George. "But also our dear brother, baby sister, and Little-Miss-Know-It-All."

"Don't call me Little-Miss-Know-" but she was cut off as the twins continued.

"As you know, we are in the entertainment business." interrupted Fred.

"Well we found out something very interesting." said George.

"It seems that-"

"The company that makes the Chocolate Frog cards-"

"As decided to-"

"Put the four of you-"

"On Chocolate Frog cards." they finished.

Harry's mouth fell open at this news. He looked at Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. They looked equally as surprised. Finally, Ron decided to break the silence.

"Bloody hell."

"Language!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.


	3. Return To Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

**Chapter 3: Return To Hogwarts**

"Now that You-Know-Who is gone you four better stay out of trouble." said Mrs. Weasley, as they pulled into King's Cross.

"Mum, we're not Fred or George." said Ron.

"At least they weren't put in life threatening situations every year." she said seriously.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley; I'll keep an eye on them." said Hermione.

"Thank you dear." said Mrs. Weasley. "Now hurry along."

They walked through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4.

"Lets find a compartment." said Harry.

"We can't." said Hermione. "We have to go to the-"

"Right, Prefect's compartment." Harry remembered. He turned to Ginny and offered her his hand. "Looks like it's just you and me."

Ginny smiled and took his hand. "Sounds good to me."

Ron looked slightly uncomfortable with letting Harry and Ginny go find their own 'private' compartment."

"Wait!" he said. "Maybe we could-"

"Oh Ronald, come on!" said Hermione, grabbing his robes and dragging him to the train.

Harry and Ginny laughed and went to find their own compartment. It was, just as Harry expected, like being an animal in a zoo. People were staring at him like he was some rare exotic creature. Some of the first years seemed terrified of him. Several girls stared at him in awe, occasionally throwing Ginny jealous looks. Harry heard her growl in annoyance."

"Don't worry, love." he said, putting his arm around her. "They're just faces in the crowd. They don't matter to me. You're the only one for me."

"I know." said Ginny. "But I can only put up with girls giving you that look for so long."

_Flash!_  A bright light blinded the two of them.

"Hi Harry! Hi Ginny!" said an excited voice. "Can you get closer together?"

"Hello Colin." said Harry, seeing spots of light. "How was your summer?"

"Oh, just fine." Colin replied. "Ginny can you move more to your right? That's perfect!"

_Flash!_  Harry and Ginny were blinded again by Colin's camera.

"Colin, can you not take our picture so close?" asked Ginny, rubbing her eyes. "That flash is really bright."

"Huh, oh yeah, yeah, sure, sure. Just let me get this shot!"

Harry and Ginny pushed their way past him and practically ran down the train.

"Harry, there's an empty compartment here." said Ginny.

"Where? Oh great. Quick lets go."

They quickly went into the compartment and shut the door. But that didn't stop the students from peering in through the window. Ginny got up and closed the blinds.

"Who would have thought being famous would be so annoying." said Ginny.

Harry laughed. "It dies down. But the first few days will be a disaster. We'll never get a moment alone."

"Well then lets take advantage of the time we have now." said Ginny smiling mischievously before practically throwing herself on him and kissing him. Harry kissed her back with just as much passion. It wasn't long before they were interrupted.

"Hiding from your fans Potter?"

Harry and Ginny broke apart. Both of them were surprised to see Draco Malfoy glaring at them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

Malfoy threw him a dirty look. "In case you've forgotten, I missed my seventh year too."

" _Of course."_  thought Harry. How could he have forgotten? And here Harry was thinking he wouldn't have to deal with Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins. At least Crabbe and Goyle were gone. But Malfoy was forced to join the Death Eaters and had to go into hiding. He was lucky enough not to be sent to Azkaban, mostly for having a part in Voldemort's defeat, but was still charged with a rather large fine. He was also nearly expelled, but was lucky enough to be able to return to Hogwarts. He did, however, loose his Prefect's badge.

"Actually, I did forget." said Harry. "But in case you don't realize it, this compartment is private."

Malfoy smirked. "Trying to get some quality time with the Weasley girl. I can only imagine. I hear their house is so small that it's impossible to be alone in a room. You'd think that being such hero's would at least get them some money."

Malfoy obviously still had no idea that the Weasley's were now millionaires.

"You know, you may be a little grateful to Harry." said Ginny angrily. "He did save your life."

Malfoy snorted. "And I saved his too. Don't think that anything has changed between us. You're still the same stuck up person that hangs around with mudbloods and blood-traitors. Tell me Weasley, why do you hang around with Potter. You'll always be nothing more than his sidekick. I guess his fame and fortune are a good reason to stick around though."

Harry was about to pull out his wand, but Ginny beat him. She jumped up and began viciously slapping Malfoy.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE ACCUSING ME OF SUCH A THING! I LOVE HARRY! YOU KNOW, LOVE! SOMETHING YOU'VE NEVER HAD! GET OUT!  _OUT!"_

Malfoy didn't need telling twice. He scrambled out the door; his cheeks red from Ginny hitting him. Ginny slammed the door shut behind him and sat down.

"Remind me never to make you mad." said Harry. Unless he was very much mistaken, he just witnessed the famous Weasley temper at its worse.

Ginny turned to him. She seemed a little hurt. "You don't believe that, do you Harry?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Believe what?"

She nodded at the door. "What Malfoy said. About me just being with you because you're rich and famous."

Harry gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her into a hug.

"Not for a second, love." he said. "That was just Malfoy being a snob as usual. I love you, and I don't doubt our relationship at all."

Ginny smiled at him. "Good. Because I didn't fall in love with Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, or The-Chosen-One, or savior of the world. I don't love you for your fame, or fortune, or power, or this." She traced his scar with her finger. "I fell in love with Harry Potter, the brave, selfless, some what thick, wonderful person that you are inside. I love you Harry. Just you."

"And I love you too, Ginny." said Harry. "And what do you mean thick?"

Ginny laughed and kissed him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. They were so focused on each other that they didn't notice the compartment door open.

"Oi!"

Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked at a hot-headed Ron and an amused Hermione.

"What's going on here?" asked Ron. "What are you doing?"

"What all couples do." said Ginny simply.

"Not while I'm here." said Ron.

Ginny opened her mouth to argue back, but Harry stopped her. "Maybe we should stop for now." Ginny pouted. "We can continue later though." he whispered to her and she brightened up.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

It appeared that Harry was wrong when he thought that everyone that he was in classes with were wouldn't be at Hogwarts. Apparently several parents had decided not to allow their kids to return to Hogwarts while Voldemort was still in power. Harry was glad to see Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Macmillian, Justin Finch-Fletchey, and a few other familiar faces. There was also twice as many first years, since some parents didn't want their kids starting school when Voldemort was in power.

Harry looked up at the teacher's table. There were two new teacher that he didn't know. But he was shocked to see Tonks deep in conversation with Professor Flitwick. His attention was brought to the sorting, as the Sorting Hat began singing.

_For as long as I can remember_

_the house rivalries has been around._

_And even though I warn you,_

_you always keep your ground._

_The houses may be different,_

_but why must we all fight?_

_It's best to work together,_

_so let us all unite._

_This great school was founded,_

_by the famous Hogwarts four._

_But when they first began,_

_they didn't know what was in store._

_Who would have thought that such a team_

_could become so divided?_

_Who could have guessed that the founders_

_would be so one sided?_

_It all began so well for all,_

_their friendship just couldn't be beat._

_As long as they were together_

_they would not admit defeat._

_But then came that tragic day_

_when Slytherin betrayed the others._

_The houses grew distant_

_when they were once as close brothers._

_As the years went by and the semesters passed_

_the rivalry only became worse._

_Until that day the four had ended_

_from one fatal curse._

_The Hogwarts four had become_

_the famous Hogwarts three._

_And though the fighting ended_

_there was no cause for victory._

_The rivalry had remained,_

_even when the Hogwarts four passed away._

_And it still is among us_

_on this very day._

_Now come to me and I will tell you_

_where it is that you belong._

_But please remember what you have heard_

_throughout my tragic song._

"It's still trying to get us to unite." said Harry, as he clapped with everyone else.

"I think it's what it wants more than anything." said Ginny.

"Well it's like Harry said in our fifth year." said Ron. "Fat chance."

After the sorting and the feast, McGonagall got to her feet to make an announcement.

"Welcome and welcome back to Hogwarts." she said. "I know things haven't been going well the past few years, but now the war is over and I am glad to see you all here. As you know, we have suffered losses from the war. I would like to take a moment of silence to honor those we have lost." Everyone was quiet as they honored the dead. "Thank you for being kind enough to honor them. May they rest in peace.

"But that is in the past. Our loved ones would not want us to mourn them forever. They would want us to move on and be happy with our lives.

"So onto school related events. For our older students, you can see that we have some new teachers. First off, Professor Firenze will be taking over as full time Divination instructor."

"Oh good!" said Parvati, who had returned to make up the year she had missed.

"And here, Professor Christine Turner will be taking over as the Herbology teacher. And this is Professor Rebecca Stroder, who will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Wow, our new D.A.D.A. teacher looks real young." said Ron. "Rather attractive too. Ow! Hermione, what was that for?"

"And last, but not least, our new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Nymphadora Tonks."

"Oh, she would be perfect for the job." said Ginny excitedly.

"And now for the usual announcements. The Forbidden Forest is off limits. Any one wishing to try out for their Quidditch team should speak to the team captains. And even though our dear Argus Filch is no longer with us, anything from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is still forbidden."

"That won't stop people from bring them anyway." said Ron.

"Now then, let us all head to our beds and get ready for a good night sleep. Tomorrow we get up bright and early for class."

They tables cleared and the students headed for their house common rooms.

"Well, time to round up the midgets." said Ron.

"Don't call them midgets!" snapped Hermione.

"Fine. Time to round up the beardless dwarves."

Harry and Ginny laughed as they headed for the Gryffindor tower. It was good to be back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: So, who liked my song? I put a lot of thought into it.)


	4. New Teachers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Guess I better explain why Malfoy isn't in Azkaban. I think that since was not with the Death Eaters, but was forced to do their bidding, it would get him off the hook. He didn't want to do anything that happened, Voldemort made him do it. And on top of that, he lost both of his parents. And as Dumbledore said, he caused no real harm since no one was killed. And he betrayed Voldemort and killed Nagini. Of course he would be charged with a very big fine, but I think he would just barely get out of being sent to Azkaban. Let's not forget, it was believed that Snape betrayed Voldemort, and he was welcomed into the Order with open arms.)
> 
> Disclaimer: And now, on with the story, that I own nothing of.

**Chapter 4: New Teachers**

The next morning everyone got their class schedules. Ron wasn't too happy about his.

"Look at this!" he cried. "It's ridiculous! I mean, during our sixth year we had several breaks and we were still overrun with homework. This year we hardly have any breaks."

"It's our final year Ron." said Hermione. "Of course it's going to be harder. We've got our N.E.W.T.s this year."

Ron merely grunted and put his schedule away.

"Cheer up." said Harry. "This year we don't need to worry about Snape."

Ron perked up a little. "Too bad we couldn't get rid of Malfoy too."

They looked over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting there picking at his food. Everyone else ignored him. He looked very depressed.

"He looks like he's seen better days." said Ron. "He hasn't said one thing to us since we've seen him."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Ginny looked like she felt a little guilty.

"Well, he did say something to us on the train." said Harry. "Ginny put him in his place. It was a bit harsh though, even for him."

"Really." said Ron eagerly. "What happened?"

Ginny sank a little in her seat. "Well, he questioned Harry's and my relationship. He said that the only reason I was with Harry was for his fame and fortune."

Ron looked outraged. "That son-of-a-"

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply, but she looked angry too.

"He's got some nerve!" said Ron.

"Yeah well, I sort of told him that I love Harry and the only reason he couldn't see that was because he's never had any love in his life." said Ginny.

Ron smirked but Hermione seemed a little concerned.

"That was rather harsh." she said. "Even for him."

Ginny turned red with embarrassment as Ron rounded on Hermione. "Are you insane! That was brilliant. After everything he's done to us it's about time he had his feelings hurt. Merlin knows he's done it to us enough times."

"So you want to stoop to his level?" asked Hermione seriously.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it looking a little ashamed.

"He has done terrible things." said Hermione. "But he has been through a lot too."

"Are you actually feeling sorry for him?" asked Ron amazed.

"Yes, actually I am!" said Hermione angrily.

"Why?"

"Because I care about other people; even if they are total snobs."

Hermione finished her breakfast very quickly and stormed off. Ron turned to Harry and Ginny looking confused.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You were being insensitive." said Ginny.

"It's  _Malfoy!"_

"I know, but you were still being insensitive."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "How come you and Hermione always fight? No matter what you do, you always find something to bicker about."

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Ron. "Arguing is fun. And making up is even better. In fact, I'm going to go make up right now."

Ron took one last bite of his toast and ran after Hermione. Harry turned to Ginny looking confused.

"They  _like_  fighting?" he asked.

Ginny snickered. "Apparently. They fight just as much as Mum and Dad."

Harry was still confused. "That's really strange. I don't think I'd enjoy fighting with you, Gin."

"Would you like to find out?"

Harry shook his head. "No thank you. I don't want to ever face your temper."

Ginny laughed and leaned against his shoulder. "Smart move."

" _Hem, hem."_

Harry and Ginny jumped. McGonagall was standing over them trying to hide a smile on her face.

"Mr. Potter, please stop by my office after your first class." she said, and a walked away.

Ginny looked at Harry with a questioning look. "What did you do now?"

Harry was equally confused. "I have no idea."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Greetings class!" said Professor Stroder. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, year 7."

Professor Stroder was rather tall. She had very long black hair and pale skin. Her dark eyes scanned the students. She had a face that reflected a certain amount of authority. On her shoulder was a large gray owl.

"This year you will be pushed to your limits. I will have no horseplay. I run a very strict course. If I feel you are unworthy of being in my class, so help me I will have you thrown out."

Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry. "She sounds like a combination of Snape, Filch, and McGonagall in a bad mood."

Stroder pulled out her wand. "WEASLEY! Front of the class!"

With a wave of her wand Ron soared to the front of the class. He looked up into Stroder's face, which was a cold mask.

"Mr. Weasley, it seems that you apparently know everything I'm going to go over this year since you don't feel the need to pay attention." she said coldly. "I guess being a war hero must really pay off. Lets see how good you are. Try and immobilize Wicker."

"Who?"

The gray owl on Stroder's shoulder hooted in response to Ron's question.

"You have thirty seconds." said Stroder. "Begin!"

The owl took flight and began soaring around the classroom.

" _Immobulus!"_  cried Ron.

"Nonverbally!" snapped Stroder.

Ron scowled but began casting the spells nonverbally. He was better at it, but was still having trouble. Wicker easily dodged the spells Ron cast.

"Time's up!" cried Stroder. "Looks like you don't know everything. So instead of talking, you should listen. Detention and five points from Gryffindor. Now return to your seat."

Ron grudgingly sat back down while Stroder rounded on Harry.

"Potter! You seemed very interested in what Mr. Weasley had to say. Lets see how well you do against Wicker. Begin!"

Harry nonverbally fired spells at the owl. He hit it on his third attempt. He turned to Stroder, unsure of what to expect. He was surprised to find her smiling.

"Excellent work, Potter. At least you seem to know what you're doing. Ten points to Gryffindor. You may return to your seat."

Harry did as he was told. Ron was looking a little annoyed. Harry gave him an apologetic look.

"Now, if there are to be no more interruptions, we can begin today's lesson." said Stroder. "I am well aware that you know a verity of curses and hexes, but I will be teaching you the most powerful of all curses. Yes, this does include the Unforgivable Curses."

"But they're illegal!" exclaimed Hermione.

"They are illegal if used on another human." Stroder corrected her. "But you will need to know how to use these curses if the situations shall arise. We will begin with the Imperious Curse, then move onto the Cruciatus, and finally the Killing. Mr. Malfoy, pay attention!"

Malfoy jumped in his seat. Several people laughed and Malfoy looked ashamed of himself.

"I have heard about what you've done." Stroder said to Malfoy. "I know you're capable of performing all three Unforgivable Curses, but that is no excuse to laze about. Miss Granger!"

Hermione winced. "Yes!"

"I hear you have an 'O' average. Is this true?"

Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Then tell me. What creature is the land relative of a Leviathon?"

"A Behemoth." replied Hermione quickly.

"How long do dementors live?"

"Up to 500 years."

"What is the spell to repel them?"

"Expecto Patronum."

"What is the difference between a ghost and a poltergeist?"

"Ghost are wizards that remain in this life after they die, and poltergeists are natural born ghosts that have color and are capable of touching solid objects."

"What is the spell that allows a wizard to come back as a ghost, and when must it be used?"

"The spell must be used within an hour before the person's death, but I don't know the spell."

Hermione blushed again, this time in embarrassment. Stroder's cold eyes studied her before she smiled.

"Very few people do. But that was excellent work. Now Mr. Malfoy, if you would focus like you're supposed to, then perhaps you will know as much as Miss Granger here. Detention and five points from Slytherin. And take twenty points for Gryffindor Miss Granger. And now if there are no more problems, let us begin the lesson."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"I'm telling you, she's mental." said Ron as they left Stroder's class with a mountain of homework to do.

"She's not mental Ron." said Hermione. "She's just really tough. It's like she says, our N.E.W.T. year is our toughest year. She's trying to get us prepared."

"Well can't she prepare us without killing us?" said Ron. "I hope our new Herbology teacher isn't as tough."

Harry was about to say something, but he suddenly was knocked over by something slamming into him.

"Harry Potter, sir!"

"Hello Dobby." Harry moaned as the elf hugged him tightly.

Dobby was burying his face into Harry's chest, shedding tears of joy. Harry felt his face heat up with embarrassment. Several people stared and Ron and Hermione smirked before leaving alone with the overjoyed house elf.

"Er, Dobby, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you trying to squeeze me to death?"

Dobby looked up at Harry apologetically. "Dobby is sorry, sir. Dobby hasn't seen Harry Potter in months and months. Not since he went to face He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named. Dobby was so worried, sir."

Harry smiled at him. "Thanks for your concern, but I'm just fine. How have you been?"

"Dobby has been good, sir." replied the elf. "He has done everything he could to help Headmistress McGonagall."

"And how's Winky?"

Dobby smiled more broadly. "Winky is doing much better, sir. She has stopped drinking and has begun working. But she still gets depressed a lot. She still misses her old master."

"It's been four years." said Harry. He was glad to hear that Winky was doing better, but was still surprised that she was still sulking.

"T'is hard for some house elves to adjust when they can't have the master they want." Dobby explained. "They's sometimes sulk for many years. But Dobby is glad he doesn't have his old masters. He is happy to be here at Hogwarts where he can help Harry Potter and his friends. Dobby wants nothing more than to be able to aid Harry Potter."

Dobby looked up at Harry hopefully. Harry had an idea he knew what Dobby wanted.

Harry approached the stone gargoyle to McGonagall's office. He suddenly realized that he didn't know the password.

"Er, I'm here to see McGonagall, but I don't know the password." he said. "Do you think you could let me in?"

To his great surprise the gargoyle leaped aside.

"Uh, thanks!"

Harry walked up the spiral staircase and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Harry opened the door.

"Mr. Potter, come in."

"Hello Professor. Er, the gargoyle let me in without the password."

McGonagal nodded. "Yes, I told it to let you in when you came. But that is not important. I was wondering, how would you like to once again be in charge of the D.A. It would be a school activity."

Harry didn't need to think twice. "Of course! I loved the D.A."

McGonagall smiled. "I thought as much. But remember, this is an activity. I still expect you to get all your homework done and everything."

"Yes Professor."

"Very good. And now I have something for you."

She got up and took Gryffindor's sword.

"This rightfully belongs to you now, Potter." she said, handing it to him.

Harry gaped at her as he took the sword.

"Are you serious?"

McGonagall nodded. "As the last of the Gryffindor family, it is yours now. Albus insisted on it."

She looked up at Dumbledore's portrait, who was snoozing away. McGonagall's eyes shinned with tears for a moment.

"I'm sure if he were awake he would have a nice long speech to give you." she said smiling slightly. "But that might cut into your class time. Make sure to put that in your dormitory before you go to class."

Harry smiled. "There is something I would like to talk to you about before I go to class. You know Dobby?"

"Of course. He's the only house elf we pay." said McGonagall.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, that's the one. We had a bit of a talk earlier. He wanted me to ask you a favor."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Oh Harry you  _didn't."_  said Hermione.

"Yes, I did." said Harry. "It's what Dobby wanted."

"But he's better off here." said Hermione.

"Hermione, he was practically begging me if I would be his master. McGonagall's fine with it."

"But… but." Hermione didn't seem to have a response. "Oh fine. But you'll treat him fairly, right?"

"Of course!" said Harry. He couldn't believe Hermione would expect anything else from him. "He's my friend first, servant second."

"OW! Bloody hell!" Ron cried suddenly.

They were in Herbology class and they were replanting actual man-eating plants. One just bit Ron nearly taking his finger off.

"I said to keep away from their mouths." said Professor Turner.

"I don't even know why we're doing this." said Ron angrily. "I mean, who actually keeps these?"

"So how did Dobby react to the news?" asked Hermione, ignoring Ron.

"I've never seen him so excited." said Harry. "He's leaving for the Burrow as soon as he's packed. I wrote a letter explaining why he'll be there."

"Mum always wanted a house elf." said Ron.

"You don't need to talk to replant." said Turner.

Ron glared at her. "Well, she's nicer than Stroder, but the assignments are just as annoying."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

They met up with Ginny shortly after Herbology.

"Hello, love." said Ginny kissing Harry.

"Can you two please stop doing that around me?" moaned Ron.

"Grow up." snapped Ginny.

"Want to go see Hagrid?" Hermione said loudly, hoping to avoid an argument.

They made their way down to Hagrid's hut. There were surprised to see phoenixes of all colors resting on the hut. A large gold one landed on Ron's shoulder and let out a musical cry.

"I think it wants your finger." said Harry.

Ron held up the finger that the man-eating plant had bit. The phoenix let a few drops of tears fall and heal the wound.

"I like phoenixes." said Ron happily.

"So do I." said a loud voice.

Hagrid came over to them. A phoenix that must have been made up of every color known was on his shoulder.

"Hagrid, is that a rainbow phoenix?" asked Hermione.

"Wow Hermione, did all its colors give t away?" asked Ron sarcastically.

Hagrid smiled at them. "Yes it is. They're really rare. And this one's my favorite. Name's Gloria. I'm showin' phoenixes for my firs' lesson."

"Would you like me to call Fawks? You can borrow him for today." asked Harry.

Harry concentrated on calling Fawks. A second later their was a flash of flame and Fawks appeared.

"Thanks Harry." said Hagrid. "So, how've yer classes been goin' so far?"

"Pretty good." said Ron. "But that Stroder teacher is really tough."

Hagrid nodded. "Yeah, but her intentions are good. Have yeh had Professor Turner, or Tonks?"

"We've had Turner, but not Tonks." said Harry. "Oh, Hagrid, Ginny guess what. McGonagall wants me to reopen the D.A. again."

Ginny squealed and hugged him. "Harry that's great. I loved the D.A. You were a great teacher."

"Can' argue with that." said Hagrid. "If being an Auror don' work out for yeh, yeh could always try teachin'."

"Actually, I don't think I want to be an Auror anymore." said Harry. "After facing Voldemort," Hagrid shivered at the name, "I don't think I want to be doing something like that for a career."

"Well then, what do yeh want ter do?" asked Hagrid.

Harry shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe I will try teaching."

Hagrid patted Harry n the back, nearly knocking him over. "Well yeh would be great at it. What would yeh teach?"

Harry smirked. "If you can't figure that out, I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think I might enjoy teaching too."

"That's great!" boomed Hagrid. "As smart as yeh are, yeh would make an excellent teacher. What do yeh want ter teach?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Transfiguration, year seven." said Tonks. "Welcome everyone. "I am Professor Nymphadora Tonks. Any of you call me by my first name and I'll throw you in detention."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione snickered. They all knew Tonks hated to be called by her first name.

"Now, this year you will how to do some of the most difficult of spells. You will learn how to create and change objects and animals. You will learn how to change your appearance and others' appearance as well. By the end of this year, you will be able to turn a quill into an eagle, a rat into a tiger, a chair into a bed. But for today, we'll just have a little fun."

Tonks then proceeded in turning every student into their favorite animal. By the end of the class, the room was filled with dogs, cats, birds, and several other animals. Once class was over Tonks changed everyone back and dismissed them.

"I hope you all enjoyed today's lesson." she said. "Tomorrow we will begin the real lesson. Dismissed."

"So Hermione, you think you'll be able to live up to McGonagall's and Tonks's reputation?" teased Ron. "They are really good teachers."

"Hmm, let me answer that in the following way." said Hermione. She whipped out her wand and turned his hair blue and his skin pink. Harry roared with laughter and Hermione smirked.

"Yes, Ron I believe she can." laughed Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Reviews, I love reviews. So please review.)


	5. Aiding the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I may be stretching things a bit in this chapter, especially at the end, but don't let this effect how the rest of the story may go.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, this is just for fun, so please do not sue.

**Chapter 5: Aiding the Enemy**

It was good to be back at Hogwarts. And even though it had only been a week, Harry felt like this year he would have nothing to worry about; except for the students that constantly asked for his autograph. Things were going very well. Qudditch tryouts were going to start soon, the D.A. would have its first meeting in a few short weeks, there was no Snape to mistreat him, and Malfoy hadn't bothered him once since the train.

Harry made a stop in the bathroom on his way to breakfast and nearly had a heart attack when Moaning Myrtle popped out of one of the stalls.

"Draco? Is that you? Oh, hi Harry."

"MYRTLE!" Harry cried. "Merlin, you scared me."

"Sorry." she said, but then snickered. "We ghosts are known to do that."

"Yeah, I guess so- wait, this is a  _boys_  bathroom."

Myrtle glared at him. "Oh, so it's ok for  _you_  to come into the girls room, but  _I_  can't come into the boys room."

Harry didn't really have an answer to this. "Sorry. I just didn't expect you to jump out like that."

"I thought you were someone else." said Myrtle.

"You mean Malfoy?"

Myrtle crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. "Maybe. Why should I tell you? Especially after what you did to him. I never would have believed it of you."

Harry knew she was talking about the time he had used Sectumsempra. He still regretted using that spell, but Malfoy was fine. He didn't even have a scar.

"I didn't know what that spell was!" Harry said angrily. "And he was the one that attacked me for just coming into the bathroom." This was only half true. He had deliberately come into this bathroom after spotting Malfoy and Myrtle in it together on the Marauder's Map. "And besides, he attempted to use the Cruciatus Curse on me."

"Well…" muttered Myrtle. She didn't seem to have a response to this. She turned her back to him. "Well, after everything that happened to him, you can't really blame him for acting a bit… rash. And things have gotten worse. Poor Draco. The things he has told me. His parents are dead, his girlfriend left him, his friends won't talk to him. He's tried explaining to them what really happened, but they won't give him a chance."

She was talking more to himself then to him. Harry was momentarily shocked. Was this why Malfoy was so depressed lately?

"And then that Weasley girl had to say those awful things to him." Myrtle continued. "How could she say he's never felt love? And at a time he is so sensitive. It's just so mean. He thinks that no one will ever love or forgive him for what he's done. And no one will listen to his side of the story. It's just not fair. He was forced to do those things. He didn't want to. And then he risks his life to fix things, and no one even realizes it. Nor will they believe him."

Myrtle began sobbing. Harry was even more stunned. He now felt pity for Malfoy; something he never felt, or think he would feel, for his rival.

"Er, Myrtle?"

Myrtle jumped; clearly having forgotten that Harry was still in the room. She looked terrified of him.

"Oh no!" she cried. "I promised Draco I wouldn't say anything. Harry, if you tell anyone I'll… I'll… tell the headmistress about you making Polyjuice Potion in my bathroom!"

And with that, Myrtle splashed into the toilet. Harry stood there, frozen on the spot. It didn't really matter if Myrtle told McGonagall about the Polyjuice Potion from his second year; she already knew about it. But now he was feeling bad for someone. Someone who had been the most annoying person Harry had ever known: Draco Malfoy.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Looks like your idol has finally been fixed, Hermione." said Ron.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

Ron showed her the Daily Prophet. "It says Lockhart has been released from St. Mungo's. His memory has finally been restored. Your hero has returned."

Ron and Ginny laughed, Harry gave a forced smile, and Hermione glared at Ron.

"You know," she said. "I can easily change your hair blue again."

That wiped the smirk off Ron's face, but Ginny roared with laughter and Harry merely grunted.

"Harry, what's up with you?" asked Ginny.

Harry considered not saying anything, but then spoke up. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but… I feel bad for Malfoy."

Ron's mouth fell open and Ginny and Hermione looked towards the Slytherin table.

"Alright, who are you, and where is the real Harry?" said Ron.

"I just had a talk with Myrtle." explained Harry. He told them about his and Myrtle's discussion and why he felt bad for Malfoy.

"Well when you put it that way, I sort of feel bad for him too." said Hermione.

Ron stared at her, shocked. "Hermione, this is Malfoy.  _Malfoy._  Don't you remember what he did?"

"Yes Ron." said Hermione. "But weren't you listening to what Harry said. It's no wonder he's been so depressed."

"Care to explain it?" said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "First off, he was forced to join the Death Eaters or Voldemort would kill him and his family. He was forced to try and kill Dumbledore, but he nearly killed two other people in the process-"

"One of them was me!" growled Ron.

"So he's feeling guilty about that." Hermione continued. "And now he has to live with the guilt that he had a helping hand in Dumbledore's death. Then he ends up loosing his parents in the war. After that, he risked his life to try and help us, by killing Nagini, but no one even knows or cares. And then all his friends won't talk to him for what he's done. Then Parkinson leaves him, so he doesn't have his girlfriend anymore either. I'm guessing that he was trying to cope with all that, but when Ginny brought up that he has no love in his life, all his loss came crashing down on him."

Ron looked somewhat amazed. "And you figured all this out, how?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not that hard to figure out."

"I feel kind of bad." said Ginny.

Harry put an arm around her. "Maybe we should do something."

Ron spat out the pumpkin juice he had been drinking. "Us? Help Malfoy?"

"I know he's the world's biggest-" He looked up and down the table before calling Malfoy something that would have gotten him in serious trouble. "But we should at least try and help him and his friends make up. They don't know the whole truth to why he did what he did."

"Why are they even upset?" said Ron. "I thought they admired him for it."

"They didn't think he was serious." said Hermione. "They thought he was bluffing. We did too. But then he goes and brings Death Eaters and Greyback into the school, endangering them all. It's no wonder they're mad."

"And besides." said Harry. "I think it's time to do what the Sorting Hat has been telling us to do; make peace between the houses."

Ron sighed. "Why does it have to be so hard to be the good guys? Ok, what do we do?"

Hermione thought about it a minute. "I have an idea." she said, and then took off.

Ron looked at Harry and Ginny. "After this, he had better not bother us ever again."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Later that day at dinner, Hermione came up to them with a smug look on her face.

"It's all taken care of." she said.

"What is?" asked Ron.

"The thing with Malfoy." she said. "I sent a letter to Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson explaining what really happened."

"Will that work?" asked Harry. "I'm sure he's tried sending letters."

Hermione nodded. "True, but he didn't send this letter. Any letter they got from him probably went straight into the trash. Hopefully they'll read this letter and give him a chance to explain."

"Uh, no offense Hermione, but I don't think they'll listen to you." said Ron.

"Of course they won't." said Hermione. "That's why I didn't sign the letters. I asked them to right back either way. The owl knows where to find me. If all this works out, Malfoy should be back to his old self by next Hogsmeade visit. And if they don't respond, next time I'll just send a Howler. I said so in the first letter."

Ron groaned. "I don't know if that's such a good thing."

The next day several letters arrived for Hermione, although they were to be delivered to 'original sender'. Hermione opened the letters and began reading.

"So? Did your plan work?" asked Ron.

Hermione smiled at him. "Of course it worked. It's on next Hogsmeade visit. Now all that's left is to send a letter to Malfoy."

Hermione quickly scribbled another letter and gave it to the owl.

"Deliver this in exactly one hour." she told it.

The owl hooted and flew off.

"Are we doing the right thing?" asked Ron.

Hermione hit him. "Of course we are. Even Malfoy doesn't deserve to be isolated like this. Especially after he redeemed himself."

Ron shook his head. "I mean doing the right thing for us. Will it be worth having the old Malfoy back?"

"Don't worry." said Ginny. "If he does go back o his old annoying ways, he'll feel the wrath of my famous Bat Bogey hex."

The following week was the first Hogsmeade visit. Harry wondered if Hermione's plan was going to work or not. He hoped so. He did owe Malfoy a favor for killing Nagini.

Malfoy was also in a much better mood since he received Hermione's letter; although, he did know it was from her. After he got to the village, he practically ran to the place he was supposed to meet his friends. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione followed close behind him; waiting for a good opportunity to get under the Invisible Cloak.

"I think here is good." said Hermione.

"Will all four of us fit under it?" asked Ginny.

"Just barely." said Harry. "If we get real close together."

Ginny smirked. "I'll bet you'd like that." she teased.

Harry turned red and Ron made a gagging noise. "I did  _not_  need to hear that!"

"Ron shut up, he'll hear you." said Hermione.

Harry threw the cloak over the four of them. It did just barely cover them. They proceeded to follow Malfoy to his meeting spot; just behind the Hog's Head. Malfoy paced back and forth, waiting for the others to show up.

"Maybe your plan didn't work." Harry whispered to Hermione.

A second later, there was a series of loud  _cracks!_  Five people appeared out of nowhere. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bullstrode, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson.

"You came!" exclaimed Malfoy, unable to hide the excitement from his voice.

"Yes we came." said Pansy coldly. "And it better be for a good reason too."

"Eww, look at Goyle and Bullstrode." whispered Ginny.

Harry looked and saw that the two were holding hands, with their fingers interlocked.

"Sick." muttered Ron.

"Shh." Hermione shushed them.

"I…" began Malfoy before he hung his head. "I don't know what to say."

Pansy looked furious. "You don't know what to say! You put us all in danger. You brought Death Eaters into the school with us. You brought  _Fenrir Greyback,_  the werewolf that's known to attack kids, into the school. You nearly killed two people. You became a Death Eater. I never would have believed it of you, Draco. I didn't think you were serious about the Dark Lord giving you a mission. And I didn't think that we meant so little to you."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement. Malfoy looked down at his feet in shame.

"I thought I meant more to you than that." whispered Pansy, sounding close to tears.

Malfoy looked up. He was crying too. "I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I didn't want to bring Death Eaters or Greyback into the school. I didn't want to be involved in the war. I didn't want to kill anyone. And I didn't want  _this!"_

He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark.

"But I didn't have a choice. He said he would kill me and my family if I didn't do what he wanted. He said he would kill you. I didn't want any of this. But what you don't know is that during the war I betrayed him. I was going to let Dumbledore go. I couldn't kill him. I was about to free him when the other Death Eaters came. Then I was tortured for my failure. Tortured for hours, left to heal, then tortured again. And in the final battle, I betrayed him again. I had Potter at my mercy. But I let him go and destroyed one of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes. And he was standing right next to me when I did it. I knew I was going to die, but I was willing to if it meant I could rid the world of that bastard. Lucky for me, Potter saved me and finished him off.

"After the war, I turned myself in. I confessed to everything, and willingly paid the consequences. I know that saying I'm sorry won't cut it, but I  _am_  sorry. You were the last one I wanted to hurt. I… I wish I died in the war."

Malfoy turned and began walking away.

"Wow, who would have thought Malfoy could make such a speech." said Ginny.

"I know." Harry agreed.

"Draco wait!" shouted Pansy.

Malfoy stopped and turned back to face her. He was openly crying now. Pansy was crying now too. Crabbe, Goyle, Bullsrtode, and Zabini didn't look mad anymore either.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Of course it is." Malfoy said immediately. "If you don't believe me feel free to use the Imperious Curse, Occlumency, Veritaserum, or anything else you want. I swear in the name of Merlin. I love you Pansy. I would never do anything to-"

He was cut off as Pansy threw herself at him and kissed him. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all gagged at the sight of Malfoy and Pansy snogging.

"I love you too Draco." she said, as she continued to kiss him. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"And I'm sorry I put you guys through all that." said Malfoy kissing her back. "And I'd do anything for you Pansy. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Draco." she said at once.

"Ok, can we leave before I hurl?" begged Ron.

"Yes, lets." said Hermione, sounding equally as disgusted.

Once they were a safe difference away they took off the cloak.

"That was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen." said Ginny.

"Tell me about it." said Hermione and Ron.

"Well we've done all we can." said Harry. "The rest is up to him."

"Oh, I think he has everything under control." said Ron, giving one last look at the Hog's Head. "Lets go to Honeydukes."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Later that day at dinner, Malfoy surprised them by coming up to the Gryffindor table.

"I guess I should say thanks." he said, sounding very annoyed.

Harry smirked. "What ever could you mean?" he asked innocently.

Malfoy glared at him. "You know what I mean, Potter. Don't make this any harder than it already is. Pansy told me about the mystery letter. You and your friends are the only ones that know what really happened. So why did you do it? You know I never would do anything like that for you."

Harry nodded. "Yes, we know. But we're not like you, are we? Not even you deserved to be put out like that. Especially since you did everything without wanting to. Besides, I owed you a favor for killing Nagini."

Malfoy continued to glare at him. "Well whatever the reason, I guess I should thank you."

"Thank Hermione." said Harry. "She did it."

Malfoy turned to her looking twice as frustrated. Hermione calmly laid her fork and knife down and folded her hands.

"I'm waiting." she said sweetly.

Malfoy's face worked furiously. "T-Thanks Granger." he said through clenched teeth. He turned around and began to storm off before turning back to them. "I hope you don't think this means we're friends."

"I was going to say the same thing to you." said Harry.

Malfoy nodded and walked back to the Slytherin table.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Later that night in the common room, Harry and Ginny sat on the couch curled up together.

"You know, that was a nice thing you and Hermione did for Malfoy." said Ginny.

"I never thought that I would ever do anything for Malfoy besides curse him." said Harry.

"Well you were the bigger man today." said Ginny. A moment later she laughed. "Can you believe Malfoy asked Parkinson to marry him? And Goyle and Bullstrode are together? I really didn't need to see any off that."

Harry nodded. "I know. It was really sickening. Seeing Malfoy and Parkinson snogging is something that will be stained into my memory forever."

"Well maybe I can help with that." said Ginny, smiling mischievously.

She pulled him into a passionate kiss. All thoughts of Malfoy and Pansy making out were whipped from his mind as he kissed Ginny back.

"Oi, Potter! That's my sister!" cried Ron, who had just entered the room.

Ginny pulled out her wand and with one quick flick, Ron was put into a Full Body Bind. Ginny tossed her wand over her shoulder before she went back to kissing Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I'm not all that good at romance scenes, but I try. Did I do good?)


	6. Ron Enraged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Time for things to get a bit dramatic.)

**Chapter 6: Ron Enraged**

_It was the middle of the night and Harry found himself on the grounds of Hogwarts. Only something was very, very wrong. Hogwarts was surrounded by a graveyard; and not just any graveyard, but the graveyard Lord Voldemort had been reborn in. The light of the Dark Mark reflected off the tombstones. One tombstone read TOM RIDDLE. And laying lifeless underneath it was Cedric Diggory. But he wasn't the only one there. Standing over him was…_

" _Sirius?" whispered Harry, looking at his Godfather._

_Sirius looked up from Cedric's body. His eyes, his lifeless eyes, bore into Harry's._

" _It's your fault." Sirius said. "You're the reason he's dead. You're the reason that I'm dead. You killed us."_

_Sirius's words tore at Harry's heart. "No, Sirius, I didn't. I tried to stop it."_

_Sirius floating backwards. Behind him was the stone Veil with the black curtain._

" _We're dead because of you." said Sirius. "All of us are dead."_

" _Sirius NO!" Harry shouted._

_But Sirius vanished behind the Veil and was gone. Harry felt like falling to the ground and weeping, but a loud voice cried "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Harry looked in the direction of the voice. It was coming from the Astronomy Tower. The body of Albus Dumbledore was falling from the tower._

" _Professor!" Harry cried._

_But as Dumbledore's body fell something else flew by it. Harry recognized it immediately; a Dementor. The dark creature floated over to Harry, who pointed his wand at it. The Dementor reached up and lowered its hood. Harry gasped when he saw that it was not the rotting head of a Dementor, but the young handsome Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_Tom turned around so his back was facing Harry, who gasped at what he saw. On the back of Tom's head was the face of Lord Voldemort, just like it had been with Quirrel._

" _Harry." hissed Voldemort. "Did you really think you could beat me?"_

_Harry struggled to speak. "I did kill you."_

_Voldemort laughed. "You can't kill me. You can never kill me. I shall kill you. You and all your friends."_

_And then Voldemort changed. His skin became scaly, his face got longer, his body came together, and he grew to an enormous size. He had become a giant snake, a basilisk._

" _I will rule this world." hissed the basilisk in Parseltongue. "There is nothing you can do to stop me. You couldn't even save the ones you care for."_

" _Harry." said a voice behind him._

_Harry turned around. Ginny was standing behind him._

" _You let him get us." she said. "How could you do that? We were all counting on you, and you let us down."_

_Now Harry was crying. "Ginny, I tried." he said. "I didn't want any of this."_

_Ginny shook her head. "It's too late now, Harry."_

_Something burst up from the ground behind Ginny. It was a giant Monster Book of Monsters version of Tom Riddle's diary. Harry didn't even have time to warn Ginny before the book swallowed her whole._

" _GINNY!" Harry shouted._

_The basilisk laughed behind him. Harry turned back to the giant snake. It had changed again. It was still a basilisk, but the face had changed back to Voldemort's._

" _It's time to finish what I started 17 years ago." said Voldemort._

_Harry raised his wand to cast a spell, but instead his wand turned into a rubber chicken just like one of Fred and George's fake gag wands._

_Voldemort laughed. "Good bye Harry. Avada Kedavra!"_

_Jets of green light flew out of Voldemort's eyes. All Harry could see was the bright green light…_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Harry woke with a start. He was still in his bed at Hogwarts. It had just been a dream. One of his many nightmares that would remain with him for many years.

Harry took deep breaths, trying to bring his heart rate down. That had been one of his worst nightmares.

"Harry."

Harry jumped at the sound of his name. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw Ginny sitting on his bed.

"Ginny." Harry breathed in relief.

"You ok?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, just a bad dream. Are you ok?"

Ginny nodded. "I woke up a little while ago, and somehow I felt like you needed me. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." he reassured her. "Just another dream."

"About Voldemort?"

"Yeah."

Ginny hugged him tightly, and Harry felt all his fears leave him.

"It's ok." said Ginny soothingly. "I'm here. And that monster can't hurt you anymore. You beat him. He's gone."

Harry hugged her back. "He'll never be truly gone Gin. He always comes back in my nightmares."

"They'll stop." said Ginny. "It may take awhile, but the nightmares will go away." Ginny leaned into Harry's chest and he held her. "After the Chamber of Secrets, I didn't think I'd ever get over the experience. Every night I saw Riddle. I thought he would never go away. But he began appearing in my dreams less and less until finally I never dreamed of him again. Just give it time Harry. Soon Voldemort will be nothing but a memory."

Harry kissed her. "Thanks Gin. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much."

Ginny smiled. "Really? How much?"

Harry smiled back. "More than anything."

"Why don't you show me." said Ginny slyly.

Harry kissed her again, long and hard. Ginny turned over so she was on top of him and kissed him back with just as much passion. Harry began trailing kisses down her neck as Ginny pulled out her wand. The curtains closed around Harry's bed and Ginny cast an Imperturbable and Silencing charm.

"Ginny we can't do this." said Harry. "Not here."

"Why not?" said Ginny.

Harry knew that if they didn't stop they would be able to. "We just can't."

Ginny began kissing him again. "Yes we can. I love you. You love me. I don't want to hold back anymore."

Harry felt his last ounce of will power leaving him. "Ginny-"

"Harry shut up." said Ginny, kissing him with even more passion.

Harry gave up his resistance. He began kissing her back with all the love and desire he felt.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you too."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Hey Harry, it's time to- … - _WHAT THE_ _ **BLOODY HELL**_ _IS GOING ON HERE?"_

Harry and Ginny woke up to Ron's angry shouting. They suddenly realized that they had been caught in the worst possible way. The two of them pulled up the blankets, Ginny making sure her chest was covered.

"Ron… I… we…" Harry didn't know what to say. The Imperturbable and Silencing charms had obviously worn off or Ron wouldn't be standing here right now. Behind the red faced Ron was an equally red Hermione, only she was red with embarrassment.

" _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?"_  Ron bellowed again.

"GET OUT!" shouted Ginny, red from both embarrassment and anger.

Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him out of the room. As soon as the door closed, both Harry and Ginny fell back against the pillow, letting out their breath.

"Please tell me this is one of my nightmares." said Harry.

"Afraid not." moaned Ginny. "How are we going to explain this?"

Harry suddenly sat up. "Ron and your brothers are going to kill me." he said.

Ginny sat up. "They're not going to kill you. But it would be a good idea to talk to Ron before he goes blabbing. I don't exactly want my brothers to know about this either."

The two got up and began getting dressed very quickly. They could hear Ron shouting angrily in the other room.

"Do you think a Memory charm would work?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "Only if we want to spend five years in Azkaban for illegal Memory charm use."

Ginny sighed. "Guess we have to face this head on."

Harry groaned. "I'd rather face Voldemort again."

Ginny smiled at him. "Just let me do all the talking."

"No problem."

Very cautiously, the two exited the room. Ron was pacing back and forth muttering words that had his mother heard she would have jinxed his mouth shut. Hermione sat on the sofa, making sure to keep a safe distance from Ron.

Once Ron spotted Harry and Ginny, he pulled out his wand and fired a spell at them. Harry and Ginny quickly cast a Protego, blocking the spell. Hermione jumped up from the sofa and ran in front of them.

"Get out of the way Hermione!" Ron growled.

"Ron, I think we should just hear what they have to say." she said.

"HEAR WHAT THEY HAVE TO SAY!" Ron shouted. "There's nothing to say! Get out of the way or I'll curse you too!"

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Ron's wand flew out of his hand.

" _Accio wand!"_

And into Ginny's hand. She glared angrily at Ron. "Now brother dear, we are going to sit down and talk like civilized people."

"Talk! TALK!" bellowed Ron. "I have nothing to say to either of you! How could you… you…"

Words seemed to fail Ron. He was too angry to speak his mind. Ginny pointed her wand at him. "Sit down Ron, or I will make you!" she ordered.

Knowing that she could very easily carry out that threat, Ron grudgingly sat down. Harry realized he had been holding his breath and let it out. So far so good. No one was dead or injured…  _yet._  Now if they could just get through this without anyone killing each other.

Ginny sat down on the couch opposite of her brother and Harry sat down net to her. Ron was glaring at him furiously. If looks could kill…

"Now then," said Ginny, trying to keep her voice low. "There's no point in beating around the bush. I told you Ron, what I do is none of your business and doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me!" snapped Ron, not even attempting to keep his voice low. "Of course it concerns me! You are my sister! And he  _was_  my best friend! I go to see why he's sleeping so late, and I find you two  _together!_  How could you do this?"

Ginny gave up the acting calm act. "Oh, don't you try and act all innocent! You're just as guilty as I am!"

Ron flinched. So did Hermione. "What are you talking about?" he asked, although he had a feeling he knew what it was.

"I'm not stupid Ron." said Ginny, lowing her voice. "We were being careful. I borrowed one of Hermione's books;  _'Anti-Pregnancy Spells and Potions.'_  Now why would Hermione need a book like that?"

Hermione blushed crimson, while Ron first paled then turned just as red as her. "That's different." he muttered.

"Why?" asked Ginny angrily. "Because it's you and not me? I can make my own decisions."

"You're too-"

"I'm 17!" Ginny yelled. "I'm officially an adult! You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do!"

"I'm you're brother!"

"You're a prat!"

Ron got up. "I have nothing to say to either off you!"

He turned to leave, but Ginny waved her wand and the doors closed. "Well I'm not done talking to you yet." She turned to Harry and Hermione. "Can you two leave us alone for a minute? This may get ugly."

Neither Harry or Hermione needed telling twice. They jumped up and ran out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Ron and Ginny began shouting at each other again before Hermione cast a Silencing charm. For a few minutes, neither of them said anything. They didn't know what to say.

"Sooooo, do you think everything is ok in there?" Harry asked eventually.

Hermione shrugged. "Ginny's got the wands. So it can't be  _that_  bad."

"I guess…" A few more seconds of silence. "Ron's never going to speak to me again."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth. "Of course he will." she said. "He's just… angry at the moment. But he'll cool off. He's just, as Ginny said, being a prat."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

After about ten more minutes, both Ron and Ginny came out of the room, Ron was looking pale while Ginny looked satisfied.

Ron didn't even look at Harry or Hermione. He just left the common room without saying a word. Harry gave Ginny a questioning look.

"Don't worry." she said. "It's settled, for now."

Harry groaned again. He wasn't sure how long 'for now' would last, but he had a feeling that he hadn't heard the last of this from Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: You all knew something like this was bound to happen eventually. How will Ron and Harry make up, if they do? Wait and see. In the mean time please review.)


	7. The Missing Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sorry for not updating, but I've been busy. I thank all those that have been reading and reviewing. Here's the next chapter.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 7: The Missing Student**

It had been a little over 2 weeks since Ron had stopped speaking to Harry. Things weren't looking all that good either. It was just like 4th Year all over again. Ginny was still angry with Ron, Ron was still angry with Harry, Hermione was caught between her 2 best friends and her boyfriend, and Harry was at a loss of what to do. He and Ron had row before, but never like this. Although Ron never brought up what happened again, he was acting as if Harry and Ginny didn't even exist.

Hermione was trying to make peace, but everyone was just being too stubborn for her to deal with it. Neither Harry or Ron would even look at each other. During classes, Hermione would sit in the middle of the two of them be used like a brick wall.

"Good morning class!" Professor Slughorn boomed as he entered his Potions class. "And how is everyone doing today?" He didn't even wait for an answer. "Now then, today were going to be breaking up into groups of 2 and create a rather complicated potion. It's called the Diseaseless Draught. It treats almost any illness, whether magical or none. The trick to making this potion is making to separate ones and then mixing them together at the right moment. So then," he waved his wand and instructions for 2 different potions appeared on the board, "the one on the left is the first half of the potion called the Bacteria Brew, and the one on the right is the Virus Vanisher. As their names suggest, one cures viruses and one cures bacteria diseases. When mixed together, no illness stands a chance. But the timing must be perfect. Now then, if you'll all break up into groups of 2, we should have enough. So, let's get started!"

The students began pairing up. Hermione gave Harry an apologetic look before sliding over to Ron. Harry sighed. He had seen this coming. He went over to sit with Ernie. Once everyone was paired up, Slughorn realized that there were an odd number of students in the room.

"Hmm, that's strange." he muttered to himself, but loud enough for the class to hear. "There should be an even number of students. Who's missing?" He picked up a sheet of paper and scanned through it quickly, nodding as he went down the list. "Has anyone seen Mr. Longbottom today?" he asked.

Seamus raised his hand. "Sir, he had an accident in Defense class. One of his spells sort of… well, let's just say it put him in the Hospital Wing."

"Ah, I see." Slughorn replied. "Well then, the rest of you may get started while I work this out."

Everyone began their potions. Harry was working on the Virus Vanisher while Ernie took care of the Bacteria Brew. The potion was very complicated. After about half an hour, Harry's potion was a transparent black when it should have been a bright blue.

"Not so good without your special potions book." he heard Ron utter.

Harry angrily turned to him. "Yeah, and yours is much better." he said sarcastically.

Ron's Virus Vanisher, which should have been orange, was a dark greenish brown syrup and was giving off fouls smelling yellow fumes. Hermione, on the other hand, had managed to get the perfect crystal light blue color described in the book. Mixed with Ron's the potion would most likely kill the drinker. Still, one correct potion was better than two. Ernie's Virus Vanisher was a dark maroon with small sparks coming out of it.

"Hmm, not doing so well this year." Slughorn said over Harry's shoulder. "Did you damage any of your genius brain cells facing You-Know-Who? I have a potion to fix that."

Harry didn't know how to respond to that. Even though Snape was no longer the Potions instructor, his potion skills weren't all that good. He was bound to go back to his normal skill level without the Half-Blood Prince's potion book, which he had no intention of going near again.

"Now this is excellent Miss Granger!" Slughorn exclaimed looking at Hermione's potion. "A perfect Bacteria Brew. But it takes two proper potions to correctly make a Diseaseless Draught. So let's see here… Uh, well… Mr. Weasley. This… needs some work… Um, right, Miss Granger, you have a few minutes before your potions are ready to be mixed, why don't you help him out."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

At the end of the lesson, Harry and Ernie's Diseaseless Draught was a total catastrophe. Ron and Hermione's was a mess as well. Even with Hermione's help, Ron's potion couldn't be fixed. As Harry handed in a vile of what was supposed to be Diseaseless Draught, Slugorn asked for him to stick around after class. Harry was feeling rather uncomfortable. He had a feeling that this had something to do with his potion skills dropping.

Once everyone cleared out, Slughorn approached Harry. "Harry, m' boy, I was wondering-"

Harry panicked. "Sir, I can explain about my grades." he blurted out.

Slughorn gave him a confused look. "Harry, your grades are fine, not quite as good as last year, but fine. I know how hard Seventh Year Potions can be, don't be so hard on yourself."

Harry sighed in relief. "Well, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Slughorn handed him same papers. "I was wondering if you could stop by the Hospital Wing and give Mr. Longbottom his homework." he explained. "Oh, and he may need a little help, so maybe you or Miss Granger could give him a hand."

Harry took the homework. "Sure, no problem."

"That's m' boy!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Harry walked up to the Hospital Wing with Neville's homework. The moment he walked through the door, Madam Pomfrey gave him a stern look.

"What's wrong with you this time, Potter?" she demanded.

Harry had to hold back a laugh. "Nothing. I'm just here to bring Neville his homework."

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Longbottom left the Hospital Wing over an hour ago."

" _Over an hour ago? Then why wasn't he in Potions?"_  Harry wondered.  _"Maybe he's in the Common Room."_

But when Harry checked, Neville was nowhere to be seen. He asked a few of the Gryffindors if they had seen him. Apparently the last time Neville was seen was right before he went to the Hospital Wing. Harry decided he would just give Neville his homework at dinner.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Dinner came and still there was no Neville. Harry looked over at the Ravenclaw table, thinking that Neville might be with his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, but he was not there either. He looked down at the end of the Gryffindor table to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. No Neville.

"Ron still being a prat?" Ginny asked, sitting next to him.

"Huh, oh, yeah he is." Harry replied. "Hey Gin, have you seen Neville at all?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not since lunch, why?"

"Because no one seems to know where he is. No one has seen him since he left the Hospital Wing."

Ginny seemed to be thinking. A mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Maybe he's with Luna in an empty classroom."

"No, Luna's over there." said Harry, nodding towards the Ravenclaw table.

Ginny just shrugged. "Why don't you look at the Marauder's Map?" she suggested.

" _The map?"_  thought Harry. He mentally kicked himself. Of course the map. It showed where everyone one in Hogwarts was.

Harry laughed at his stupidity. "Wow, I feel really stupid right now."

Ginny kissed his check. "You're not stupid… I'm just smarter than you." she said before reaching for a drumstick.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

After dinner, Harry headed back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Neville hadn't shown up at dinner. Where could he be? It didn't matter; the Marauder's Map would give away his location.

Harry searched through his trunk and pulled out the map.  _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ said Harry, tapping the map with his wand.

Hogwarts appeared on the old parchment. The names and positions of everyone present in Hogwarts appeared. Harry looked around for Neville. He checked all the places Neville normally went, the classrooms, the library, the Quidditch Pitch, the bathrooms, the Great Hall. Neville wasn't there.

After a few more minutes of searching, Harry set the map down and returned to the Common Room. Ginny was waiting for him. She looked up when he walked in.

"Did you find him?" she asked. Harry didn't reply. His mind was buzzing with questions. "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry turned to face her. "Ginny, Neville's not in Hogwarts." he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: What happened to Neville? Wait and see. I'll update A.S.A.P.)


	8. The Second Missing Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sorry, I know it's been awhile. I tend to get busy from time to time. But I assure you, I shall not abandon this story or any others I write.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All characters and events are the property of J.K. Rowling and this is… etc.

**Chapter 8: The Second Missing Student**

It had been little over a week since Neville had disappeared, and they were no closer to finding him since the day he disappeared. It was almost as if he vanished into thin air. The school had been checked numerous times, along with Hogsmeade, but Neville was nowhere to be seen.

Poor Luna was hysterical when her boyfriend first vanished, now she was just depressed all the time. She was convinced that something called a Frinzferg was responsible for his disappearance.

Neville's grandmother wasn't much better. She had literally marched down to the Ministry of Magic and demanded that they send aurors out to find him. The most Scrimgeour did was release an ad in the Daily Prophet that said Neville was missing.

Harry couldn't believe that Scrimgeour wasn't doing anymore to find Neville. In fact, he couldn't believe this had happened at all. He thought that once Voldemort was finally gone, that the Wizarding World wouldn't have anymore problems; at least not for awhile.

"Maybe he got the Vanishing Disease." he suggested.

"Couldn't be." said Hermione. "He would have slowly been fading for awhile. The Vanishing Disease is very noticeable. Plus, he would have reappeared by now."

"Do you think he tried to disapparate and ended up splinching himself, and is now stuck somewhere unable to move?" asked Harry.

" _You-cannot-apparate-or-disapparate-in-this-school!"_  snapped Hermione.

"What about the Vanishing Cabinet?" Ginny suggested.

"They checked it." said Harry.

Ron suddenly entered the Great Hall and sat at the other end of the Gryffindor table. Hermione gathered her stuff up. "I'll see you guys later." she said before heading over to Ron.

Harry sighed as he watched her go. "I really miss the four of us hanging out." he said.

"Well once Ron stops acting like a prat and apologizes-" Ginny began.

"He won't apologize, Ginny." said Harry. "He thinks this is all my fault and he hates me for it."

"Don't go making excuses for him Harry!" growled Ginny, giving her brother a dirty look. "He needs to learn that I'm old enough to make my own decisions and what I do doesn't concern him!"

"He's just watching out for you Gin."

"No, he's suffocating me. And if he doesn't stop I'm going to Bat-Boogey hex him. In fact," she pulled out her wand, "I'm going to go do that right now."

"Gin don't, you'll just make things worse." Harry pleaded.

"You bet I will." said Ginny.

"Ginny."

"Fine!" She put her wand away and gave Ron another dirty look. "But if he doesn't stop this soon, I'm going to hex him so bad not even Hermione will be able to figure out the anti-curse."

Harry couldn't help but smile.

Harry and Ginny were heading back to the Gryffindor common room when they heard it. It sounded like crying. At first Harry thought it was Moaning Myrtle, but it turned out to be Luna.

Ginny placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Luna, are you ok?"

Luna turned to her. Her eyes were all red and puffy, tears were running down her cheek. "Oh Ginny, I miss him so much." she cried. "I just know that, that Frinzferg is sucking his life away."

Harry couldn't resist. "What is a Frinzferg?"

"They're giant leech like creatures that can blend into their environment." said Luna. "They catch prey and go into hiding where they feed off the victim's life force."

The odds of something called a Frinzfern abducting Neville were highly unlikely; in fact, it was highly unlikely that a Frinzferg even existed. But Neville's disappearance was still a cause for concern. It had been two weeks and there wasn't hide or hair of him.

Luna burst into tear again and embraced Ginny, who patted her on the back. "I want him back!" Luna practically shouted. "I want my Neville back!"

"He'll be back Luna." Ginny assured her. "I sure he'll be back soon."

Luna pulled away from her. "No, he won't! Don't you get it? It's impossible to escape from a Frinzfern! They put you into a dreamless sleep while they suck your life away! I'm never going to see him again!"

She took off running down the hall. Harry, who wasn't sure what to do, gave Ginny a questioning look. "Will she be alright?" he asked in concern.

Ginny sighed. "I hope so. She's going to need us to help her through this until Neville returns."

"Is there such thing as a Firnzferg?"

Ginny thought about it a moment. "I really don't think so. We'll have to ask Hermione, she'll know."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

As it turned out, Hermione had already looked up Frinzfergs and found that they did not exist. In fact, Frinzferg wasn't even a word. Where did Luna come up with these things?

"Maybe it wasn't a Frinzferg, but are there any other creatures that can cause someone to disappear?" asked Harry.

Hermione flipped through another book. "Not the way Neville did. I don't see how something dangerous could have gotten into the school. It's just doesn't make sense."

"I think we've established that." said Ginny, sounding impatient.

Ron chose that moment to enter the common room. Ginny gave him a dirty look. "Sorry, but this is a private meeting!" she snapped.

Ron glared at her. "Well, I wouldn't want to  _interrupt_  anything!" he shot back.

Ginny got to her feet. "Ron, when are you going to get over this? We're all sick of your attitude!"

"Well I'm sick of you! All of you! Why don't you and the Chosen-One just go off and snog somewhere?"

Ginny had finally had enough. Before anyone could react, she blasted Ron with her famous Bat-Boogey Hex. Large green blobs with bat wings flew out of his nose and began attacking his face.

Hermione wiped out her wand and stopped the spell, leaving Ron with a slimy red face and bloody nose. He pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Ginny. Harry beat him to it. He pulled out his wand and cast a stunner. Something was telling him that this would not be good when Ron woke up.

Hermione ran over to Ron and revived him. Ron immediately jumped to his feet and took aim at Harry and Ginny, they both raised their wands again as well.

" _Expelliarmus!"_

It was Hermione that cast the spell, and all three of them were disarmed.

"Hermione!" they cried.

"DON'T YOU HERMIONE ME!" she bellowed. "I AM SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDES! YOU ARE NOT KIDS ANYMORE, SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS TOO IMPORTANT TO LOSE OVER SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

"HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY SISTER!" Ron shouted.

"HE DID NOT!" Ginny yelled. "I WAS THE ONE WHO WENT TO HARRY! YOU MUST HAVE KNOWN THAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN EVENTUALLY! HARRY AND I CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT WHEN WE WANT! YOU DON'T SEE US HARPING ON YOU AND HERMIONE!"

Both Ron and Hermione turned red. "That's not the point-" Ron began.

"THEN WHAT IS RON? WHY ARE YOU ALLOWED TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT? I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS, AND NOTHING YOU SAY OR DO CAN CHANGE THAT! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I GREW UP! WHY DON'T YOU?"

With that she stormed past her brother and Hermione, making sure to bump into Ron very hard. Ron continued to look at Harry. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know what. Harry took the opportunity to speak his mind.

"Ron, I want you to know that I love your sister and I would never take advantage of her. She means more to me than anything. I don't like it when we row like this. I really miss us being friends, and I still want us to be. But if you can't accept mine and Ginny's relationship… well, then I guess we can't be friends anymore."

He left Ron to think about this and went after Ginny. He caught up with her a little ways outside the portrait hole.

"Ginny, wait up!" he called.

Ginny stopped to wait for him. When Harry caught up to her he saw that she looked close to tears. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry I left you there like that. I just couldn't stand being around him anymore."

Harry hugged her. "It's fine. I think you may have gotten through to him a bit. But I told him that if he can't except you and me, then we can't be friends anymore."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "You said that to him?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Ginny, if he can't accept us, then I can't accept him as a friend."

Ginny buried her face into his chest. "I didn't want this to happen." she said.

"Me neither, Gin. I just hope that-"

"HELP!"

Harry annd Ginny both jumped as someone screamed. They gave each other a fearful look and pulled out their wands.

"SOMEONE HELP!"

The voice was getting closer. Harry was sure he knew who it was. As they got closer to the source, Moaning Myrtle came flying down the hall.

"Myrtle, what's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Harry, it's Looney- I mean Luna!" Myrtle cried. "She's been attacked!"

"Attacked?" gasped Harry and Ginny.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I was just in my bathroom, thinking how good it would feel to be alive when she came in." Myrtle rambled. "She was crying and moaning 'why'. She was making me feel even more depressed, so I went in my toilet. I could still hear her crying. But then I heard someone else enter the bathroom. Luna screamed and then all was quiet. I poked my head up and saw her layer on the floor. There was someone else in the room, but before I could see who they were, they flushed me. By the time I got back up, they were gone."

Harry and Ginny shared a look that said that they were each thinking the same thing. They quickly doubled back at headed back for the Gryffindor common room. They ran right by a startled Ron and Hermione and ran straight up to Harry's room.

" _Accio map!"_  Harry cried.  _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

The map of Hogwarts appeared. Ginny came right up next to him and began searching the map with him. After two minutes of searching they came to the same conclusion. Luna was gone too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Luna is gone now too. Who's next? What happened to them? Tune in to find out.)


	9. The Bad Becomes Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Don't worry, I haven't disappeared. I have the next chapter right here. Enjoy.)
> 
> Disclaimer: See Chapter One

**Chapter 9: The Bad Becomes Worse**

Two missing students and no clue as to what happened to them. It was the Chamber of Secrets all over again. Only this time it was an even bigger mystery. There were no voices in the walls, no heir of Slytherin, no clues what-so-ever. It was three days after Luna's disappearance that McGonagall made the announcement.

" _Attention students! Due to the recent problems the school is facing, no student is to be out after classes!"_

The students all groaned. None of them liked this new rule, especially the couples. But everyone had something to complain about.

"Why do we have to suffer because Longbottom and Looney Lovegood decided to run away together?"

"Does this mean we can't have Quidditch practice?"

"What about special activities after classes?"

"When Lovegood and Longbottom come back, I'm going to make them disappear again."

Things were looking pretty bad. The only good thing was that Ron's attitude seemed to improve, although he was still avoiding Harry and Ginny.

"Can you believe the git is still on about us with Neville and Luna gone?" asked Ginny.

Harry, who had been looking over the Marauder's Map again, looked over at her. "He is getting over it. I think he's starting to accept us."

"Well he's taking his damn sweet time doing it." said Ginny. She reached over and pulled the map out of his hand. "But he's not here right now, so let's make the best of it. With this new rule in affect we won't be able to sneak off after dark."

She sat on Harry's lap and he wrapped his arms around her. "Well then we better take advantage of our alone time."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Much to everyone's relief, Quidditch practice wasn't canceled. Harry was glad because Gryffindor had a match against Slytherin coming up. Malfoy was no longer on the team, which actually made Slytherin weaker, but Gryffindor still needed the practice.

"So, does everyone know the game plan?" Harry asked his team.

Everyone nodded except Ron who was looking at something on the wall that wasn't there until Ginny elbowed him hard in the ribs.

Harry grabbed his broom. "Alright, then let's show Slytherin who's boss."

"GO GRYFFINDOR!" his team shouted.

They made their way out to the Quidditch pitch. Harry was surprised to find Professor Stroder waiting for them.

"Is there a problem professor?" Harry asked.

Stroder nodded. "I'm afraid so. There have been more disappearances."

"More?" cried Harry.

"Yes Potter. Things are getting serious. I'm afraid we had to cancel the match. Please go change. I'll be waiting here for you."

Moping and moaning, the Gryffindors went back to get changed.

"Wait!" cried Ginny, suddenly realizing what Stroder had said. "Did she say  _disappearances?_  As in more than one?"

As it turned out it had been the Slytherin Quidditch team that suffered the losses. The teams 2 Beaters, Gary Brendlehook and Thomas Stimple, along with one of the Chasers, Stacy Hunder, had gone down to get ready a few minutes earlier than the rest of the team and vanished. Their school robes were in the dressing rooms and their team uniforms were missing, indicating that they had been there, but were no longer.

The Slytherins were enraged by their team's disappearance. Some of them accused Gryffindor of sabotaging their team. The most common excuse was that the Gryffindors had stunned them and stuffed them into closets.

"It's completely ridiculous!" said Hermione. "How can they think Gryffindor would snoop to that level."

"They're Slytherins Hermione." said Ginny. "Some people will say anything, even though it's not true."

She gave Ron a dirty look as she said this. Ron was once again sitting at his old spot at the Gryffindor table, but still refused to talk or make eye contact with Harry and Ginny.

The rumors about Gryffindor's sabotage were just whispers they were heard, but it wasn't until later that evening that Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were heading back to the common room, Ron having left dinner early again, when the real trouble started.

" _WEASLEY!"_

The 3 friends turned around to find a Slytherin, who Harry was pretty sure was Sam Brandlehook, storming towards them. Since there was only one Weasley present, it was obvious he was shouting at Ginny.

"WHERE IS HE?" Brandlehook shouted.

Hermione stepped forward, ready to use the power of her Head Girl authority. "Excuse me, but what are you-"

"Shut up mudblood!" Brandlehook spat.

"HEY!" shouted Harry and Ginny angrily.

"Where is he Weasley?" Brandlehook demanded.

Ginny stood her ground. "Where's who?" she asked coldly.

"MY BROTHER!" Brandlehook yelled, getting right up in her face. "What did you do to him? Tell me you little tart or I'll-"

"HEY!" snapped Harry, pushing the Slytherin back. "Watch your mouth! And what are you on about? Ginny didn't do anything to your brother!"

"RUBBISH! I know all about your girlfriend Potter! I know how she opened the Chamber of Secrets! She's doing it again, isn't she?"

Both Harry and Ginny pointed their wands at him.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Harry shouted in outrage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ginny yelled even louder.

"ADMIT IT!" Brandlehook yelled even louder. "YOU JUST CAN'T STOP ATTACKING STUDENTS, CAN YOU? TELL ME WHERE HE IS YOU DIRTY LITTLE WRETCH!"

He had crossed the line. Harry reacted before Ginny. Brandlehook was thrown backwards. He landed several feet away. Slowly he sat up and all his hair fell out.

"POTTER! BRANDLEHOOK!" cried an outraged voice. Professor Stroder was storming towards them looking furious. "This behavior is absolutely disgusting! Never have I seen such behavior! Potter, you do not attack another student like that. 10 points from Gryffindor and detention, tomorrow night, 8:00, my office. And as for you Brandlehook, that kind of talk is not meant for civilized people. 10 points from Slytherin and I'll deal with you right now." She grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Absolutely despicable. Remember Potter, tomorrow night. Brandlehook, you're coming with me."

Brandlehook gave Harry and Ginny a look of hatred as Stroder led him away. Harry put his wand away and turned to an angry Hermione and a half amused half angry Ginny.

"Harry you shouldn't have done that." Hermione scolded him.

"That's right." said Ginny. "You should have let me hex him. Thanks for sticking up for me though."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but decided it was pointless and held her tongue.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The next day neither Harry or Ginny saw Brandlehook. It seemed Stroder was able to put the enraged Slytherin in his place. It made Harry a little nervous about what his detention would be like.

"Harry, you dealt with Voldemort, Snape, and Umbridge." Ginny reminded him. "Stroder can't be worse than them. Besides, she's not that bad."

That much was true. Stroder was strict but nice, and nothing could be worse than Umbridge. So later that night, he made his way to her office.

"Professor?" he asked, peaking into the room. There was no one there. Harry checked his watch. He was a little early. He decided to sit down and wait.

As he entered the room, he was sure he saw something move. Looking around, he saw nothing and just decided it was nothing. But then he heard something. It sounded like a scratching noise and the flapping of wings.

"Who's there?" asked Harry, looking around the room again.

There was no one there, yet he felt someone watching him. Was it one of the ghosts? Or, most likely, Peeves? No, they didn't have wings.

A loud hissing noise made him jump. Deciding it was better to be safe then sorry, Harry pulled out his wand.

"I know you're here." Harry said quietly. "Come out."

" _I wish to feed!"_  hissed an eerie voice.

Harry whirled around. The voice was behind him. But when he looked, there was no one there, again.

"Come out!" Harry ordered, now feeling nervous.

" _Time to die!"_  said the voice.

Something dropped down from the ceiling. Harry heard it land behind him. He turned around to face whatever it was. Harry's eyes widened in shock and he knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Cliffhanger. Wow, this story has a lot of them. Hope you liked it though. Comments, concerns, complaints, anything is good as long as you review. Please.)


	10. A Big Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sorry to keep you in suspense. Well, not really-ha, ha, I'm evil-Anyway thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.)
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned anything, would I be writing 'fan fiction'?

**Chapter 10: A Big Problem**

The next thing Harry realized was that he was staring up at the ceiling in the Hospital Wing. He knew it was the Hospital Wing's ceiling because he had been in it so much.

The next thing he realized was someone tightly squeezing his hand, almost painfully. Harry groaned and the person who was holding his hand shrieked.

"HARRY!"

Then they threw themself at him, hugging him so tightly he couldn't breathe.

"Hey Gin." he managed to get out. "Uh, what's going on?"

Harry sat up, with Ginny still hanging onto him. He was in the Hospital Wing alright, and he had a lot of company, much to Madam Pomfrey's annoyance. There was Ginny, Hermione, Ron, to Harry's slight surprise, McGonagall, Stroder, Turner, Hagrid, Tonks, Lupin, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Are you feeling alright Mr. Potter." asked McGonagall.

Harry was confused. "I feel fine."

Ginny was still clinging tightly to him and Mrs. Weasley had to practically pry her off. "Let him breathe dear."

"Well Mr. Potter, can you tell us what happened?" asked McGonagall.

Harry was still confused. "I was hoping you could tell me."

It was Stroder that answered. "Well Mr. Potter, I was on my way to my room, ready to see you through your detention, and I found you petrified on the floor."

Harry's mouth dropped open. His whole second year flashed before his eyes. "What? Petrified? But how?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Stroder replied.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. One moment I was in your classroom, the next I was here." Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "How-how long have I been… been…"

"Petrified." Turner supplied. "Four weeks. I'm sorry it took so long to prepare the Mandrake Juice, but we didn't have any at the time."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Four weeks. He had been petrified for  _four weeks!_ The time between being petrified and being unpetrified didn't seem to exist, which only made sense considering he had been stone. The question was how did it happen. There weren't any more basilisks in the school, he had made sure of that last year  **(A/N: See previous story.)** , so what could it have been?

"Mr. Potter, it's very important that you tell us exactly what happened." said Stroder.

Harry thought back. He tried to remember everything that happened from the point he entered Stroder's classroom.

"Well, I went into your classroom to do my detention. You weren't there so I decided to wait for you. Then I heard something. It sounded like wings flapping and a scratching noise. And then… and then someone spoke."

Stroder's look became dead serious. "What did they say!" she demanded.

"They said that they wished to feed and that it was time to kill."

Stroder's look now became that of confusion. "That's it?" Harry nodded and Stroder sighed. "Well that doesn't help me much."

"Harry, was the voice coming from in the walls?" asked Hermione.

Harry knew what she was thinking and shook his head. "No, it was in the room. It wasn't a basilisk."

At that point madam Pomfrey lost her patients. "Alright, this boy needs rest. He's answered your questions and now needs to be left alone."

She practically forced McGonagall, Stroder, Turner, Tonks, and Hagrid out the door. Lupin, the Weasleys and Hermione were allowed "No more than 5 minutes" alone with Harry.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Confused." said Harry honestly. "I just wish I knew what happened."

"We all do." said Lupin. "And the  _Daily Prophet_  has been having a field day.  _'A Real Live Statue Of The Chosen One'._  The whole Wizarding world has been in an uproar. Some people even think Voldemort's back and is behind this."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Strange how they believe he's back when he really is dead this time." he said. "So, what have I missed while being… you know?"

Everyone exchanged anxious looks.

"Actually Harry, things haven't been so good." Tonks admitted.

Harry gulped. "Have there been anymore disappearances?"

Tonks sadly nodded. "Yes, three more. Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy, and Sam Brandelhook."

Harry hung his head. More disappearances. Why was this happening? "When did they happen?

"Well, Brandelhook actually disappeared the day before you turned up petrified. Professor Stroder was the last to see him. Apparently, he disappeared after she sent him back to his dorm after his detention. Susan Bones disappeared 2 weeks later. She was last seen by one of her friends heading for the owl tower. No one is sure when Malfoy disappeared. One day someone just noticed that he wasn't around. Things are looking very bad for Hogwarts. It's this close from being shut down." She held her thumb and index finger a few centimeters apart. "Some parents are already taking their kids out."

"Maybe we should too, Arthur." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, we'll talk about this later." said Mr. Weasley.

"You can talk about it now, because you are all leaving." said Pomfrey, coming back into the room. "Everyone out now. This boy has been petrified for four weeks and needs his rest. Now out!"

The others reluctantly left, but Ginny absolutely refused to go, and Harry really didn't want her to.

"Please, I've been petrified for four weeks. I don't want her to leave." Harry begged.

"And I haven't seen him for four weeks. I don't want to leave him." Ginny begged too.

Pomfrey finally gave in. "Oh alright. But behave yourselves. And you Mr. Potter, you make sure to get your rest."

"I've been sleeping for four weeks." Harry complained.

"It's not the same." snapped Pomfrey. "Now lay down."

Harry obeyed. He was feeling tired anyway. Pomfrey was right about one thing, he may have been petrified, but it wasn't the same as being asleep.

Once Pomfrey left the room, Ginny climbed into bed next to him and kissed his cheek. "I really missed you Harry." she whispered.

Harry hugged her tightly. "I missed you too. I promise I won't leave you again."

Ginny kissed him again. "Sleep now Harry. I'm just glad you're with me again."

"I'm glad you're with me too." said Harry as he drifted off to sleep.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

" _Professor?" he asked, peaking into Stroder's room. There was no one there. Harry checked his watch. He was a little early. He decided to sit down and wait._

_As he entered the room, he was sure he saw something move. Looking around, he saw nothing and just decided it was nothing. But then he heard something. It sounded like a scratching noise and the flapping of wings._

" _Who's there?" asked Harry, looking around the room again._

_There was no one there, yet he felt someone watching him. Was it one of the ghosts? Or, most likely, Peeves? No, they didn't have wings._

_A loud hissing noise made him jump. Deciding it was better to be safe then sorry, Harry pulled out his wand._

" _I know you're here." Harry said quietly. "Come out."_

_It hissed in an eerie voice._

_Harry whirled around. The voice was behind him. But when he looked, there was no one there, again._

" _Come out!" Harry ordered, now feeling nervous._

"Time to die!" _said the voice._

_Something dropped down from the ceiling. Harry heard it land behind him. He turned around to face whatever it was. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he saw the hideous creature. How could he ever forget something so hideous._

_The creature had looked like a demon. From the waist down, it had the body of a snake, stretching out several feet. From the waist up, it had the body of a woman, but not a normal one. Its skin was all green and scaly. Long sharp claws were at the end of the creature's long fingers. Large black bat wings were growing out of its back, flapping ever few seconds. But the most terrifying thing was the head. The face looked like a female version of Lord Voldemort, only with yellow eyes. The creature hissed, exposing long snake like fangs. Large elf like ears poked out of the sides of its head. And its hair wasn't even hair. It was made up of snakes._

_Harry noticed all this and the image was permanently burned into his mind in the shortest amount of time possible. Then he knew no more._

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Harry woke up covered in a cold sweat. Next to him, Ginny woke up too at his sudden movement. She looked at Harry in concern.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, sounding worried.

As Harry's heart rate slowed down, he realized that what he had just seen was no dream, but a memory; his memory. He remembered now. He remembered everything.

"Ginny, I remember what happened." he said. "I know why I was petrified."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

Harry swallowed. "It was a gorgon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: So, how was that? I feel like there was more I could have done for the fight, but I've been busy and suffering writer's block. I hope you liked it.)


	11. Ron's Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Howdy! I'm grateful for all the reviews. It seems like there was some confusion on what a gorgon is. Well let me clear this up. I'm sure you all know the legend of Medusa, the snake haired woman who turned you to stone if you looked at her. Well, she was a gorgon. The gorgon in my story is not Medusa herself, just another magical, yet dangerous creature. And now on with the story.)
> 
> Disclaimer: ZZZZZ… Huh… I'm awake. No, I don't own anything.

**Chapter 11: Ron's Apology**

Ginny was shocked and scared by Harry's reply. She hoped to Merlin that it wasn't as bad as that.

"Harry, are you sure?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Positive. I don't know how it could have slipped my mind. I'll never forget that face. It was a gorgon alright, no doubt about it."

Ginny could feel her heart racing. "But Harry, they're supposed to be extinct."

This was true. Gorgons were wicked creatures. They were serpent like creatures with snake hair. A few theories were that they were a distant relative of the basilisk due to there power. Anyone that looked at the hideous face of a gorgon was instantly turned to stone. Due to this great danger, the gorgon had been put on the ministry's extermination list after one got lose in the muggle world. It took many years and plenty of Memory charms, but the gorgon became a muggle legend known as Medusa who was said to have been killed by Perseus. But that was just one of the many legends that came from muggles that had been exposed to the Wizarding world.

"Yes I know." said Harry impatiently. "But apparently someone didn't tell this one that."

Trying not to fear the worst, Ginny tried another approach. "Harry, are you sure it was a gorgon?"

"What other creature has snakes for hair?" he asked.

Ginny didn't have an answer for this. "You should tell McGonagall."

"Doing that right now." said Harry getting up.

He made it halfway to the door before Madam Pomfrey blocked his path. "Going somewhere, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I'm going to see McGonagall." Harry replied.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "No, you are going back to bed. You have been petrified for four weeks. Your body still needs time to recover from being dormant for so long."

"I know what petrified me." said Harry aggressively. "I have to tell Professor McGonagall what's going on before anything else happens."

Madam Pomfrey pointed back to the bed. "You shall lay down and I will get the Headmistress for you."

Harry gave up. "Fine!" At least he would be able to get his message to McGonagall.

Madam Pomfrey returned 5 minutes later with McGonagall and Stroder folowing closely behind. Harry was glad Stroder came. She was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after all.

"Mr. Potter, you remember what petrified you." asked Stroder.

Harry nodded. "Yes. It was a gorgon."

All 3 woman gasped, the color draining from their faces.

"You are certain?" asked Stroder, sounding as worried as Harry felt.

He nodded. "There's no doubt in my mind."

Stroder turned to McGonagall who looked at a loss for words. "But the ministry was supposed to have exterminate them years ago." she said, thinking along the same lines as Ginny.

"Just like they did with the basilisk?" asked Harry. "Who knows, maybe a cockatrice will show up next."  **(A/N: For those of you that don't know, a cockatrice is a giant creature with the head and legs of a rooster, body of a snake, and wings of a dragon, with the same deadly stare as a basilisk.)**

Stroder looked thoughtful. "Could You-Know-Who have managed to save one?"

McGonagall considered this for a moment. "It's possible. When he was first in power there were quite a few petrifications due to the few remaining gorgans." She turned back to Harry. "Thank you for telling us this Mr. Potter. I shall inform the ministry at once. Also get Professor Turner to make a lot more mandrake juice."

Stroder nodded. "I also suggest Potter carries some around with him. If the gorgon becomes aware of his-"

"Yes good idea." McGonagall agreed. "We must make haste. Great Merlin, students disappearing, gorgons on the loose. What's next? It's a wonder the ministry hasn't closed us down yet."

Harry's heart sank. He had a feeling that if something good didn't happen soon Hogwarts  _would_  be closed.

"But Harry, they're extinct." Hermione said for the thousandth time.

"Can gorgons become ghosts?" Harry asked.

"No but-"

"Is there a spell that can petrify someone?"

"No but-"

"Is there any other creature that can petrify a person by looking at them?"

"NO-"

"Then they're obviously not extinct." Harry concluded. "I know it was no basilisk I saw. It obviously wasn't a spell that petrified me. And if gorgons can't become ghosts, then it must have been alive. That means they're not extinct just yet."

"OK!" Hermione cried. "I see what you're saying. It's just that the ministry reported gorgons to be extinct 12 years ago."

Harry rolled his eyes. "And how long ago did they report basilisks to be extinct?" he asked. Hermione didn't reply. "Exactly my point. If Voldemort could hide a herd of basilisks, I'm sure he could hide a single gorgon."

"Then why didn't he use it during the final battle?" asked Ron, speaking for the first time in hours.

Harry glared at Ron. "Oh, so you're talking to me again?"

Ron winced. He gave Ginny and Hermione a look who returned it with a look of their own. Ron sighed. "Alright Harry. I'm sorry. We had a talk while you were… out, and I realized I've been a prat. It was stupid and inappropriate for me to think you would do anything to hurt Ginny. I know you would never take advantage of her like that. I was just being the overprotective big brother and I wasn't thinking straight. I should have known it was bound to happen eventually considering how much you love each other. I just didn't think it would be so soon. I know that you and Ginny can make your own decisions- you know, you can stop me at anytime."

Harry smirked. "I know." He had already forgiven Ron but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. He wondered what exactly Ginny and Hermione had said to him.

Ron gave a nervous laugh. "Ok, I've been a prat." Ginny cleared her throat. "Fine, I've been the world's biggest prat. I'm sorry. Friends?"

He held out his hand hopefully. Harry smiled and took it, but used it to pull Ron into a hug. "Of course we're still friends. You just needed to let the air out of your head."

Ron laughed nervously. "Well can you blame me? I mean, I go to wake you up and I see you and my sister like  _that."_  He shivered. "That image is permanently burned into my mind. It will haunt my dreams from this day forward."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure Hermione will be able to sooth you when you wake up screaming."

Hermione turned beet red. "Ok, that's enough! Let's get back on topic!" she cried in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "Voldemort wouldn't have used his gorgon in the final battle because anyone, including his own servants, would have been petrified. Plus, I don't think he wanted anyone knowing he had a gorgon."

"That's a good point." said Ginny. "But what does this gorgon's presence have to do with the students disappearing?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. That's the big mystery."

Ginny smirked. "Well I'm sure you could find the answer in the library." she suggested.

Hermione's face lit up. "Yes! Of course! I should be researching this! Come on Ron!"

She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him in the direction of the library. Ron gave Ginny a look that said "thanks a lot" before he disappeared.

Harry turned to Ginny. "You know you should be nice. He did apologize."

Ginny smiled mischievously. "That's not why I got rid of them." She moved over to Harry and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him towards her. "You've been petrified for four weeks and are only now getting out of the Hospital Wing. In the meantime, I've been her all alone, craving my stone cold boyfriend."

How could he resist that? "Well we better make up for lost time."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

It was several hours later that Harry and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing their homework. Harry had a lot to catch up on. Being petrified was apparently no excuse for not getting your homework done. He wished Hermione was here to help him, but she and Ron were out doing their Prefect duties.

After getting fed up, Harry pushed his books aside and rubbed his eyes. "Merlin, I never knew 7th year would be this bad, let alone having to make up all this rubbish."

Ginny giggled. "Well it's your fault you got petrified."

Harry smiled slightly. "No, it's Brandelhook's fault. The big jerk. Accusing you of attacking the Slytherins."

Ginny smiled nervously. "Well a lot of the disappearances have been Slytherins."

Suddenly something clicked inside Harry's head. He jumped up startling Ginny.

"Harry what is it?" she asked concerned.

"Ginny, most of the Slytherins are purebloods, right?"

"Uh… yeah. So?"

Harry grabbed a piece of paper and began writing down names. Once he was done he looked it over.

"How could I not have seen it?" he muttered.

"What?" asked Ginny, getting up to see what the problem was.

"It's the purebloods." said Harry. "First it was Neville, then Luna, then the 3 Slytherins, after that came Brandelhook, Malfoy, and Susan. They were all-"

"Purebloods!" Ginny exclaimed. Her expression suddenly became terrified. "Harry, my family's pureblood!"

It took Harry a moment to realize what she meant.

"Ron!" they cried together.

" _Accio map!"_  Harry cried. The Marauder's Map flew towards them. Harry snatched it out of the air.  _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"_

The map appeared. Harry and Ginny scanned it anxiously. They found Hermione patrolling the halls. Then they began looking for Ron. Since only the Prefects, and Filch, were out, it became clear immediately. Not only was Ron gone, but Ernie MacMillian and the Slytherin Prefects were too. They all had been purebood. The targets of the disappearances were revealed, but it was too late for Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well that's part of the mystery revealed. Things will start to get more intense in later chapters. Stay tuned.)


	12. The Mystery Solved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Alright, now things are going to start getting good. Thank you my reviewers. Please enjoy the story.)
> 
> Disclaimer: These are getting annoying.

**Chapter 12: The Mystery Solved**

Things couldn't be worse. Twelve students were gone and there was a gorgon on the loose. The last 4 disappearances had been the final straw. Scrimgeour was coming down to Hogwarts the next day to discuss closing down the school. Several parents were taking their kids out of the school. The teachers were frantic. Stroder kept insisting that she would do everything in her knowledge in Defense Against the Dark Arts to see that this would be solved quickly, but the ministry didn't want to take any chances. Hogwarts would be closed.

Ginny wasn't doing so well. She was extremely depressed over Ron's disappearance, but was nothing compared to Hermione. While Ginny had Harry to comfort her, Hermione didn't really have anyone. She had spent half her time searching the castle and the other half in the library trying to find a solution to the problem. She refused to eat or sleep and Madam Pomfrey had to actually stun her and drag her to bed.

"I'm so worried." Ginny admitted. "I'm afraid of what's going to happen to everyone."

Harry couldn't agree more. He was worried sick. Worried about the school closing down, worried about Ron and the other students that disappeared, but mostly he was worried about Ginny. She was a pureblood, which made her a target. He tried to stay with her as much as possible and when he couldn't, he watched her on the Marauder's Map. He lost too many people he cared about already. He would  _not_  lose her too!

"Don't worry Gin, we'll figure this out." he swore. "I promise."

Ginny suddenly went into her Weasley authority mode. "Harry James Potter you are not getting involved in this any further! You've faced Voldemort and all his bloody minions, and if that wasn't enough you came across a gorgon! I am not going to lose you!"

Harry didn't want to get into an argument with her, not that he would win anyway, so he didn't say anything else on the matter.

The portrait to the Gryffindor common room opened and Professor Turner stepped in. "Miss Weasley, I need you to come with me."

Ginny looked confused. "Why?"

"I'm taking you to the Headmistress' office." Turner explained. "Your parents want to talk to you."

"They're here?" asked Ginny in surprise.

Turner shook her head. "No, they're communicating by Floo. Come now or else they'll send a search party out after us." The last sentence would have been funny if Turner wasn't serious.

"Ok, coming." sighed Ginny. She turned and gave Harry a kiss. "Be back in a bit, love."

Harry nodded, not really wanting her to go. The moment the portrait closed behind them Harry whipped out the Marauder's Map. Even accompanied by a teacher, he was taking no chances.

He watched the two dots labeled  _Ginny Weasley_  and  _Christine Turner._  Another name caught his eye.  _Hermione Granger_  was heading for the Gryffindor common room. Hopefully she would be in a better mood.

His gaze returned to Ginny and Turner. He suddenly noticed something strange. They weren't heading for McGonagall's office. In fact, they were going the opposite direction.

"What in the name of Merlin?" Harry muttered.

Something was fishy. He watched the two enter into an unoccupied office. The dot labeled Ginny Weasley stopped suddenly and became faint. Then the two started moving again. But now they were leaving. They still weren't heading for McGonagall's office though. They were heading for the grounds.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. Fearing the worst, he threw the map aside and ran out of the common room. He bumped into Hermione outside.

"OW! Harry!" Hermione yelled, putting a hand to her head where Harry had ran into her. "What's the hurry?"

"Hermione!" Harry cried. "Hurry, go to McGonagall. Turner is taking Ginny out of Hogwarts."

Hermione looked confused and worried. "What? Why?"

"Don't know. Just go tell them."

Harry didn't wait for a response. He headed straight for the Great Hall, ignoring everyone calling out to him. He burst through the doors and began looking around frantically. Neither Ginny or Turner were in sight, but they were close, Harry could sense it. He chose the direction his heart told him to go in. And that led straight into the Forbidden Forest.

"Forbidden nothing!" Harry growled, and he headed into the dark forest.

Whatever force had been guiding, led him straight where he wanted to go. It wasn't long before he caught up with Turner and Ginny, but they weren't alone. Harry caught a glimpse of the gorgon he had seen earlier. It was carrying a petrified Ginny over its shoulder. Fortunately for Harry, Ginny's stone body was blocking the view of the gorgon's face.

Harry's first thought was to attack, but something stopped him. He realized this was what was happening to the disappearing students. This was his chance to find them. They must be nearby or else Turner would have just disapparated. As much as Harry wanted to help Ginny, he decided to wait until they led him to the other students.

After walking for about five minutes they came to an open area. Harry was shocked and disgusted by what he saw. All the missing students, all petrified, just dumped on the ground like garbage. Turner pointed to a clear area and the gorgon dropped Ginny on the ground like she was nothing.

An uncontrollable rage filled Harry. How dare anyone treat anybody like this; especially Ginny, his Ginny!

Keeping his eyes away from the gorgon, Harry jumped out from his hiding spot and cried  _"Stupefy!"_

Turner looked shocked beyond belief as Harry stunner hit her in the chest. Harry didn't waste a second. Once he saw that he had hit his target he turned to the gorgon. Keeping his eyes on the ground he cast another stunner. From out of the very corner of his eye he saw the hideous creature take flight. Now what was he supposed to do. He could hear it flying over his head, but could look at his target to attack it.

" _Ssso, it'sss you again."_  the gorgon hissed Harry recognized the language of Parseltongue.  _"You were lucky we were interrupted lassst time. But it will not happen again."_

The flapping grew louder. Harry made sure to keep his eyes shut tight as he shouted out spells in the direction he thought the gorgon might be. It laughed at him as every spell missed.

" _You missssssed."_  it mocked.  _"You can't hit me unlessssss you can sssee me. But if you look, well, you know what will happen."_

It was right though. How was he supposed to fight this thing? In desperation he cried out in Parseltongue.  _"I order you to stop!"_

The gorgon laughed.  _"Parssseltongue won't help you, boy. I only obey my massster."_

" _He's dead!"_ Harry shouted.

" _But not hisss ssservantsss."_  the gorgon hissed.  _"I obey hisss will through them."_

Harry felt something heavy slam into his back. The gorgon had whipped him with its tail. Harry fired a spell in the direction the blow had come from. He knew he missed when he heard the gorgon laugh. A second later something slashed his shoulder. It burned like crazy. Something was telling him that this wasn't an ordinary cut.

" _Careful, boy. My clawsss are poisssonousss."_

It was true. Harry could already feel the venom taking affect. It wasn't as intense as the venom from the basilisk had been, but it was the same feeling.

After firing another missed attack, Harry realized he had to keep the gorgon at bay.

" _Ferrum Gladius!"_  he cried.

His wand turned into a sword. He heard the gorgon coming from behind and swung the sword. The flapping sound retreated.

" _Ssso you're sssmarter than you look."_  the gorgon hissed in annoyance.  _"No matter, you'll ssstill die!"_

He heard the flapping of wings all around him. The gorgon was circling him like a shark stalking its prey. Then the flapping got louder. Harry swung the sword and felt it connect with flesh. The gorgon howled in pain and back off. A loud  _thud_  came from something falling on the ground. Harry couldn't help but take a peak. Lying in front of him was a good 12 inches of the gorgon's tail.

Powerful arms grabbed Harry from behind and lifted him into the air. Harry cried out as the gorgon lifted him higher and higher. Then it dropped him. He crashed painfully to the ground. The sound of wings flapping grew louder. Harry, not really thinking about it, looked up, straight into the gorgon's hideous face.

His vision was blurred. Blurry enough to not make out the gorgon's face properly, sparing him the fate of being petrified. His glasses lay broken next to him.

The gorgon was getting closer. Its arms were spread out to tear him apart. Using his remaining strength, Harry swung the sword. A shower of blood flew from the neck of the gorgon as its head was removed.

The heavy body landed on Harry, knocking the breath out of him. It squirmed around for a few seconds before its reflexes died with it.

Harry laid there for a moment, catching his breath. Finally he pushed the heavy body off him. He looked around and spotted the blurry outline of the gorgon's head a few feet away. The creature may be dead, but that hideous face could still petrify anyone who looked at it.

Turning the sword back into his wand, Harry pointed it at the dismembered head.  _"Incendo! Reducto!"_

The head burst into flames and then exploded. The threat was over. Harry picked up his glasses and repaired them before running to Ginny's side.

"Ginny? Ginny, can you hear me?"

" _Of course she can't, she's petrified."_  said a voice in the back of his mind.

Thanking Merlin for Stroder's suggestion, he pulled out a small bottle of Mandrake Juice. The only problem was that Ginny's mouth was frozen shut. Hoping that the potion just needed to touch her bare skin, Harry applied the potion and waited. At first nothing happened, but then Ginny's body relaxed. Her eyes shut and she slumped down as if she were asleep.

Harry lifted her into his lap and gentle stroked her hair. "Thank goodness you're alright." he whispered. "You really scared me. I don't know what I would have done if-"

"Potter!"

Harry turned to see Turner back on her feet with her wand out. He was defenseless. His wand lay a few feet away and he was here cradling Ginny.

" _Stupefy!"_

A stunner came out of nowhere, stunning Turner once again. Stroder stood behind her with her wand out, looking at the situation with complete shock.

"Merlin's beard, what's happening her?" she asked.

Harry was so relieved to see her. The timing couldn't have been better. Ok, if she had turned up a few minutes earlier to help with the gorgon it would have been nice, but at least she was here now.

"Professor, it was Turner." Harry explained. "She was behind this. She's been using the gorgon to collect purebloods."

Stroder immediately covered her eyes. "The gorgon's here! Where?"

Harry couldn't help but grin at the look on the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's face. "Don't worry professor. It's dead. I killed it."

Complete shock came over Stroder's face. "You killed…but how…you-great Merlin Potter you could have been petrified again, or even killed!"

"I'm fine." Harry assured her. "I used the Iron Sword spell and cut off its head."

He nodded to his bloody wand. Stroder summoned it to her and observed the blood. A smile crept up her face. "I guess you found my lesson informative?"

Harry nodded. "Sure did. But we should go. We really need to get these students to the Hospital Wing."

Stroder frowned. "Go? Why would we go?" She pointed her wand at him. "The fun is just beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I know it may seem like my story is almost over but it's not. It's only about half done. It still feels like I'm moving too quickly though. I really need to work on that. I have a real bad habit of trying to get to the exciting parts. Sigh. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. I'll update soon but I have a really busy week ahead of me.)


	13. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Wow, I was even busier than I thought. The only time I found to right was late at night. It took a while, but here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. As for me, I'm going to bed. Yawn.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Get it through your head; this isn't mine!

**Chapter 13: The Truth**

Harry was clearly stunned. True their had been a problem with Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers trying to kill him in the past, first Quirrel, then Crouch, then Snape, but he never would have suspected Rebecca Stroder.

"You… you're working with her?" he stuttered.

Stroder looked at Turner. "Her? Please Potter, don't make me laugh. She was just a pawn. She caught me hiding away Longbottom and I was forced to Imperious her. At first I was going to put a Memory charm on her, but I decided I could use her to do the job for me to reduce suspicions. I must say, I'm amazed you were able to kill my gorgon. Congratulations Potter, you killed the last of an extremely dangerous race of magical creatures. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry wasn't amused. "Why are you doing this? What do you want with the purebloods?"

Stroder grinned. "Always the curious one. It's true what they say,  _'curiosity killed the cat'._ You should learn not to meddle in things that don't concern you. Although, I guess I should thank you."

"For what?" Harry growled.

"For killing Lord Voldemort." Stroder spat. "Never would I have believed that a filthy halfblood would gain so much power. To think I used to worship the ground he walked on. Now I wouldn't even spit on it.

"However, that did give me an idea. If a halfblood could become that powerful, imagine what a pureblood could become under the right circumstances. So I began gathering purebloods. I would help a new Dark Lord rise to power. A pureblood. One to purify the Wizarding World."

"It won't work." said Harry. "No one here would head down that path."

Stroder laughed. "Oh, I know that. Besides, they're all too old. But they would serve their purpose. You see, it was all a matter of collecting them, Imperiousing them, and then breeding them."

Harry's mouth fell open in shock. Surely, surely she couldn't be serious.  _Breeding_  purebloods? The idea was absurd.

"You can't be serious." he stammered.

Stroder just laughed. "I'm very serious Potter. Once I had collected all the purebloods here, I was planning to begin the breeding process. I was even going to have your little girlfriend breed with her own brother, as punishment for being blood traitors."

"You're crazy!" Harry shouted, disgusted by what Stroder was saying.

"Of course you would think so, you filthy halfblood. You don't understand. No one does. But they will. I will purify the Wizarding World. And I have you to thank for it. If I didn't hate your guts so much I might even have spared you."

"And why do you hate me so much?" Harry asked, not really caring. Right now he was defenseless. Hopefully Hermione had alerted McGonagall. He was stalling for time.

"Because of what you did to my family!" Stroder yelled.

Now Harry was completely confused. "What have I done to your family? I never even heard of the Stroders before I met you."

Stroder threw her head back and laughed. "Great Merlin, you are stupid! Oh Potter, do you really think that's my real name? No. When you first defeated the Dark Lord, I went into hiding. I tried to find my master, but never so openly as the Death Eaters that got themselves caught. I waited patiently before giving myself a new identity when I rejoined the Wizarding World. Before then I lived among muggles. To tell you the truth, as pathetic as they are, their technology does have its benefits. But once I rejoined the Wizarding World, everyone thought that the person I really was dead, which was just what I wanted.

"When the Dark Lord returned to power, I rejoiced. I returned just as loyal as before. The Dark Lord used my so-called death to his advantage and advised me to keep the name  _Stroder."_

"So who are you really?" asked Harry.

Stroder, or whoever the woman was smirked. "Still can't figure it out. Well my first name is still Rebecca; I just changed my surname. I'll give you a hint as to what it is. You sent my father to Azkaban and murdered my mother."

Harry thought about this. He murdered her mother? But the only woman he ever killed was…

Then it hit him. "No." he whispered. "You can't be…"

"But I am Potter." she declared. "You're thoughts are correct. My real name is Rebecca Lestrange!"

"I didn't know the Lestranges had a child." said Harry, more to himself.

"Then you should take a look at the Black Family Tapestry." said Lestrange. "Everyone believes me to be dead, which is exactly as I like it."

Her expression became one of cold fury. With a wave of her wand, Harry was thrown a good 10 feet and slammed into a tree. But Lestrange didn't stop there. She proceeded to slam Harry into tree after tree until he thought every bone in his body was broken.

Finally the pain stopped. Harry lay panting and bleeding on the ground. He tried to move but was greeted by incredible pain in his chest. He figured some of his ribs must be broken. Nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix in a heartbeat, considering he got out of this alive, and right now that looked very unlikely.

"How does it feel Potter?" Lestrange asked. "Do you enjoy the pain? I enjoy causing it. I've wanted to do this for so long. I'm finally going to avenge my parents for all you've done to them. You killed my mother, and you cut off my father's arm and threw him in Azkaban."

Harry was about to say that it was Ron who took care of her father, but decided not to, considering how much in danger Ron was in already. Instead he fought down the pain and said, "Yeah, it hurts to lose your parents, doesn't it? I never knew mine. How do you think I feel?"

"I don't care about your parents!" Lestrange spat. "At least not your mudblood mother. Your father was a loss though. He was pureblood. He should have stuck with other purebloods, just like the other Potters before him. But no, he had to go after a mudblood."

"Don't call my mum that!" Harry shouted painfully. It really hurt to talk, let alone shout.

"Silence!" Lestrange hissed. "You should consider yourself lucky to be alive. When you first turned up petrified, it was so tempting to kill you."

"Then why didn't you?"

Lestrange laughed. "Because I'm not stupid Potter. You nearly ruined everything that day. But I admit, I was careless. I should have cast another Transfiguration spell on Wicker."

"What?"

"The gorgon, idiot boy!" she said impatiently. "It was under everyone's nose the whole time. My so-called owl was the gorgon under a Transfiguration spell. Unfortunately it wore off, just when you arrived too. When McGonagall and I found you, I thought my whole plan would be ruined. But Wicker was smart. It couldn't resist attacking you, but when me and McGonagall arrived, she had the brains to resist attacking the Headmistress. Once she took you to the Hospital Wing, it was just a matter of another quick Transfiguration spell and I was back in business. I placed a Memory charm on you while you were in the Hospital Wing, but I see that it wasn't that affective since you were petrified."

Lestrange looked like she was done talking. Harry tried to think of a way to keep her talking, but he was in too much pain and nothing was coming to him.

Lestrange took a deep refreshing breath. "I think it's time for us to end this. Now that you know what the future for the Wizarding World, you can die knowing that you helped bring it on. But first,  _Crucio!"_

The pain was unbearable, but it was even worse considering the bad shape his body was in. He thought Lestrange was going to torture him to death, so he was very surprised, but grateful, when the pain stopped.

"Don't get your hopes up Potter." Lestrange growled. "I'm still going to kill you for what you did to my parents, but since you did the world a favor by ridding it of Lord Voldemort, I'll make your death quick and clean." She raised her wand, pointing it right at Harry's forehead, right at his scar. "Goodbye, Harry Potter.  _Avada Kedav-"_

" _Stupefy!"_

Lestrange acted the moment she heard the voice cry out, immediately disapparating. The stunner crashed harmlessly into a tree. Harry looked around for his rescuer, and was surprised to see Ginny on her feet looking furious.

"G-Gin-ny." Harry gasped. It really hurt to talk.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"I will be." he managed to say.

"Not for long!" cried Lestrange, although she was nowhere in sight. "So Weasley, you're back. How were you revived?"

Harry laughed, even though it hurt to do so. "I should thank you for that." he said. "You were the one who suggested I carry around some Mandrake Juice."

He heard Lestrange growl in frustration. "Looks like I played the part of the concerned teacher a bit too well."

Ginny circled around, keeping her eyes open for the psychotic woman. "It's over Lestrange!" she cried. "I heard everything! I know your plan, and it won't work!"

Lestrange laughed. "That's what you think. And it doesn't matter if you know my plan or not. Once I breed you dry I'll simply dispose of you."

"You're sick!" Ginny shouted.

Lestrange laughed again. "Don't take it so personally. You Weasleys have done a spectacular job breeding purebloods. You always have so many children that you end up broke. And they're all pureblood. I would have left your family alone, but your generation had to go and ruin it. First your brother married the granddaughter of a veela, then you fell for a filthy halfblood, and your other brother fell for a disgusting mudblood."

"Don't call her that!" Ginny snapped.

"What are you going to do about it, you miserable blood traitor? In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one hunting you."

Something moved behind her. Ginny was facing the other direction but Harry spotted the threat.

"Ginny behind-"

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Ginny's wand flew out of her hand. She dove for it but Lestrange stepped forward and stepped on it, trapping it under her foot. Ginny turned to run, but Lestrange grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back.

"Going some where Weasley?" she taunted, pressing her wand into Ginny's neck.

"Stroder!"

Lestrange looked up as someone called her by her false name. Harry would have jumped for joy if he wasn't so injured. McGonagall, along with several other teachers had arrived at last. They all had their wands out and pointed at Lestrange, yet they did nothing since she held Ginny.

"Ah Minerva, so nice of you to join us." sneered Lestrange.

McGonagall and the other teachers looked around, unable to believe what they were seeing. Then they turned their attention back to Lestrange and Ginny.

"Let her go." McGonagall ordered.

Lestrange snorted. "Right, like I'm going to listen to you."

"She's behind this!" Ginny yelled. "She snuck in the gorgon! She's been collecting purebloods to breed us!"

Some of the teachers looked confused while the others looked disgusted and outraged.

"Yer mad!" Hagrid yelled.

Lestrange snickered. "Of course, and that coming from a person whose father mated with a giantess means anything to me."

Hagrid's eyes flashed with anger. "Why yeh-"

"Careful half-breed." warned Lestrange, pressing her wand further into Ginny's neck. "You wouldn't want this one's death on your hands. I would prefer not to kill a pureblood, but I will if I must." None of the teachers made an attempt to do anything. Lestrange smirked, knowing they would behave themselves. "Much better. Now then, what are we going to do about this?"

Harry tried to get up, but the excruciating pain made hi collapse again. He shut his eyes tightly as he fought against the pain. When he opened his eyes something on the ground caught his attention. His wand!

Lestrange slowly began backing away from the teachers, making sure to keep a tight hold on Ginny. "I'm leaving." she said. "And I'm taking these students with me."

"No you're not!" cried Flitwick.

"Ah, ah, ah." said Lestrange, giving Ginny a sharp poke in the neck when Flitwick made a move. "Don't be the big hero, or the midget hero."

Flitwick was about to say something back, but decided not to. Lestrange continued to back away, closer to the petrified students. "Don't move." she told them.

Ginny's eyes found Harry's. He saw the fear in them, but he also saw the determination. Harry darted his eyes to his wand and back to Ginny until her eyes caught sight of Harry's wand. She gave the smallest nod in understanding.

Slowly she raised her hand and silently summoned Harry's wand to her. In one quick motion, she stuck the wand over her shoulder and cried,  _"Incendio!"_

Lestrange cried out in pain as she got a face full of fire. Ginny immediately jumped away from her and landed flat on the ground.

" _Stupefy!"_  several voices cried out.

But the stunners hit nothing but air. Lestrange had disapparated the moment Ginny broke away.

"Eyes open!" shouted McGonagall. "She could still be here somewhere!"

A loud angry voice came from somewhere nearby. "Oh I'm still here alright!" Lestrange had not yet fled. She knew when to admit defeat and leave, but not before she gave one final threat. "You win this round, but this is not over! I'll get you for this! Especially you Potter and Weasley! I swear I will make you suffer. Remember that every time you think you're safe! I  _will_  come for you!"

There was a loud  _crack_  and Lestrange was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: So, was that a twist or what? Please, tell me what you think.)


	14. Repairing the Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I know, this chapter is overdue. I've been suffering from a massive writers block for this story. It happens. But here I am, with the next chapter. So, enjoy.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Let me spell this out for you. I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter.

**Chapter 14: Repairing the Damage**

Madam Pomfrey was in a right state. She had never had so many people she needed to attend to. Harry, Ginny, Professor Turner, along with all the petrified students sent her into a work frenzy.

"Really, Mr. Potter, you've had some bad injuries before, but this one takes the cake." Madam Pomfrey complained.

Harry smiled through his pain. His body ached all over. But he didn't really care. He was just glad that Ginny, Ron, and the others were alright.

Scrimgeour had arrived a short while after all the petrified students had been brought to the school. He had brought along several aurors with him, who were still searching the Forbidden Forest for Rebecca Lestrange, yet there was no sign of her anywhere.

Although Scrimgeour wasn't at all happy by the way Lestrange managed to kidnap so many students, he had decided to allow Hogwarts to remain open now that the danger had passed.

But had the danger passed? That was the question. Lestrange had escaped and vowed to return. If she was anything like her mother, then the danger was far from over.

A loud scream caught Harry's attention followed by the excited cry of "RON!"

Harry looked over at Ron's bed to see Hermione embracing on, who had just woken up and didn't have a clue where he was.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, I can't breathe." Ron managed to get out as Hermione hugged him to the point that he couldn't breathe.

Hermione just cried tears of joy and hugged him tighter. "Oh Ron, I missed you so much!" she cried, showing his face with kisses.

"Why?" asked Ron, completely bewildered. "We've only been apart for a few min… wait, why am I in the Hospital Wing?"

Harry laughed. He wondered how Ron would take the news that he had been petrified. He looked over at Ginny, who was laying in the bed next to him. She was perfectly alright, now that she wasn't petrified anymore, but Madam Pomfrey refused to let her leave until she 'regained her strength'. Harry was glad she was here. He had been worried sick when he saw her petrified.

"Mr. Malfoy, lay down this instant!" cried Madam Pomfrey. "I don't care if you can walk! Lie down now! You too Mr. Brandelhook!"

Things were crazy in the Hospital Wing. It got even worse on poor Madam Pomfrey when the parents of the petrified students began showing up to see their kids.

"Only six visitors at a time!" Pomfrey shouted. "No, not six per patient! Don't make me fetch the Headmistress!"

"Poor Madam Pomfrey." said Ginny. "She's in over her head."

"Miss Lovegood, you may see your boyfriend when both of you recover your strength! A few more hours won't hurt you!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Madam Pomfrey wasn't the only on having problems. Far away from Hogwarts, an enraged Rebecca Lestrange was forced to go into hiding. Now that everyone knew about her, she would become as wanted as Sirius Black had been.

A painful burning feeling caused her to wince. She stumbled into the bathroom and grabbed a wet rag to place over her eye.

"Damn Weasley girl." she seethed. "I don't care if she's a pureblood, she'll suffer for this."

Things were definitely going to be difficult to fulfill her plans now. She had lost all the students she had collected, the last of the gorgons was destroyed, and her cover was blown.

"My picture will be all over the Daily Prophet by tomorrow." she growled. "And so will Potter's, but he'll be the bloody hero again. Damn him!"

She removed the wet rag and looked at her reflection. She had a large burn over her right eye, which she could no longer see out of. That would be difficult to take care of, and she couldn't exactly waltz into St. Mungo's. She would have to take care of this herself.

"DAMN YOU POTTER!" she bellowed. The mirror she was staring at exploded. "YOU AND YOUR WEASLEY BITCH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! SO HELP ME MERLIN I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

She slammed her fist into the wall. Things were not going to be easy now. How was she to breed the purebloods if everywhere she went people were looking for her? Scrimgeour would be sure to notify the muggles of her, although she would merely be labeled as an escaped convict or something like that.

Still, hiding amongst the muggles again would probably be her safest bet. She wouldn't give up on her plans. She swore to herself that she would bring to power another Dark Lord, one far greater that Lord Voldemort.

"But first," she hissed, "It's time to get rid of Potter once and for all."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Things had finally gone back to normal, or as normal as they could get. Harry was, once again, seen as the hero. Just when things about him being the hero of the Wizarding World had finally begun to die down.

Still, there were a few changes that were for the better. To fill in for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position, Lupin got to come back. Some parents were still uncomfortable about having a werewolf teaching their kids, but since he helped out in the fight with Voldemort, as well as being a friend of Harry's, things weren't so bad.

The Slytherins even mellowed down a bit. Brandelhook had personally apologized to Ginny for the accusations he made. Ginny kindly accepted his apology, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione could tell that she would rather Bat-Boogey him. True there was still fierce competition between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but the hostility had gone down greatly. The question was, how long would it last.

As things always went, once the danger was over, the remainder of the school year went rather smoothly. The only thing that Harry and his friends needed to worry about were finals and Quidditch.

Finals came and went, being harder than ever, and the school year came to a close. An ecstatic Hermione received a special honor award for the highest score in years. All the Seventh Years who were graduating received their Magical Diploma.

Harry was happy as well as sad that school was over. He had finally completed his 7 years, but that meant leaving the one place, besides the Burrow, that was ever home to him. It was with a heavy heart that he and the others boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time as students.

"Kind of weird knowing were not going to be back." said Ron.

"Speak for yourself." said Ginny sadly. "I still have another year, and I won't even have you guys around."

Harry wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry, I'll write you everyday and come visit you at every visit you get to Hogsmeade."

"You better." said Ginny. "If one day goes by that I don't get a letter, I'm coming after you."

Harry laughed. "Well I certainly wouldn't want to endure the wrath of a Weasley." he said, kissing her cheek.

"Sick! Can't you do that when I'm not around?" Ron cried in disgust.

Ginny glared at him. "When are you going to get used to us?"

"Never!" said Ron, shivering. "At least give me a warning next time."

"Fine, here's your warning.

She grabbed Harry and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. Ron made a gagging noise.

"Give me at least 30 seconds notice!" he screamed before Hermione smacked his head.

Most of the train ride went by with the gang recalling all the fun times they had at Hogwarts. It was sad knowing that they wouldn't be going back. After about an hour of mindless chitchat, the sight of one of Hogwarts owls outside the window caught Hermione's attention.

"Oh, look, a Hogwarts owl." she cried, letting it in.

It hopped into the compartment and held out its leg, which held the letter.

"Who's it for?" asked Ron.

"Harry." said Hermione, handing him the letter.

Harry opened it and took the letter out. "It's from McGonagall."

His eyes scanned down the letter, growing larger the more he read. Once he was done he appeared thoughtful.

"Well?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"Well what?" asked Harry innocently.

"What did it say?"

Harry just smiled and stuffed the letter into his pocket. "Sorry, can't tell you now."

"What? Why?"

Harry just laughed. "Sorry, you'll just have to wait."

The second half of the train ride went by pretty much the same as the first, with the exception of Hermione trying to find out what the letter said.

At long last, the train pulled into Platform 9 3/4. A feeling of dread washed over Harry as he saw that several reporters were waiting for the train.

Harry sighed. "Great." he moaned. "I think I found the one thing that's worse than the Weasley temper."

Ginny gave his hand a squeeze. "Want to bet?"

Harry shook his head. "No thanks. Let's just get this over with."

Using the Gryffindor bravery, he stepped off the train and was surrounded by reporters.

Just like old times. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: NOT THE END! There's still more. Rebecca Lestrange is still out there, and she is very angry. And what was the letter McGonagall sent? Wait and see.)


	15. It's Just the Way Things Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Finals are a real pain. All the studying and stuff interrupts my time to write. But I shall never give up. Here's the next chapter)
> 
> Disclaimer: It's safe to say that I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 15: It's Just the Way Things Are**

As Rebecca Lestrange predicted, her picture was on wanted aids everywhere. Fortunately for her the large burn scar over her blind eye helped to keep her identity a secret. She could remove the scar easily with a simple potion, but for now it was a good cover.

Lestrange angrily tore down another wanted sign. It had her picture staring back at her with an evil grin on her face.

"You're going to get caught." the picture said.

Lestrange's anger skyrocketed. The picture in her hand burst into flames and was reduced to ashes. This was all Potter's doing. Why did the brat have to interfere?

"Because that's what he does best." she muttered. "My mother always said so, and she was right."

It had been over a month since the schools had let out. Potter would be staying with the Weasleys, just like he always did. She couldn't reach him their. The place was too well protected. Extra precautions had been taken since her identity had been revealed. She wouldn't be able to get to Potter. She would need to get him to come to her.

But how? She knew of his muggle relatives. If she held them hostage, would he come? She wasn't sure. From what she heard, they had treated him like a slave all his life and he wanted nothing to do with them.

Then there was the mudblood, Granger. She knew Potter would help her if she were in trouble. But no, she would be with the Weasleys also, which also put the Weasley's youngest son out of the picture for holding hostage.

Then there was the little Weaslette. Potter's girlfriend. He would do anything for her, even die. She would probably be her best bet. She couldn't get her now since she was with the rest of her blood traitor family, but she still had another year at Hogwarts. That would be when she would strike. True, it wouldn't be easy to get back in the school, but she knew Hogwarts very well. Being a teacher there did have certain advantages.

Yes, that is what she would do. Grab the Weasley girl and Potter would come running. She would dispose of Potter then begin her collection of purebloods again.

Lestrange smiled as she made her way down Knockturn Alley. She would have to be patient. She would wait for the perfect time to strike. Vengeance would be hers.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Whenever Harry spent his summers with the Weasleys, time always went by so fast. This time it sped by faster than normal. Ginny would soon be returning to finish her final year at Hogwarts, and it would be weeks before the first Hogsmeade trip.

The fireplace roared to life and Mr. Weasley stepped through, looking very miserable as well as angry. Harry guessed that things hadn't gone well with Scrimgeour.

"Arthur!" cried Mrs. Weasley, coming into the room to meet her husband. "What did the minister say?"

Mr. Weasley sighed and dropped onto the sofa. He, along with McGonagall, had gone to speak to Scrimgeour about security at Hogwarts. Lestrange's threat still remained fresh in their minds:  _"You win this round, but this is not over! I'll get you for this! Especially you Potter and Weasley! I swear I will make you suffer. Remember that every time you think you're safe! I_ will _come for you!"_

Mr. Weasley decided to just get it over with. Scrimgeour had made his decision and that was that.

"Well, the minister, Minerva, and I all sat down and went over Hogwarts' history of… trespassers." he said. "We looked at Hogwarts' weak points, went over the protective spells, and tried to find a way to keep the school safe from Lestrange."

"And, what did the minister say?" asked Mrs. Weasley impatiently.

Mr. Weasley looked very uncomfortable. "Now, I know none of you are going to like this, especially you Harry."

Harry tensed up. This wasn't going to be good. But how bad could it be? It wasn't like Scrimgeour was going to…

"Please don't say what I think you're going to say." said Harry.

Mr. Weasley gave Harry an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but yes, the minister has decided to send the dementors back to Hogwarts."

"WHAT?" cried Ginny, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Arthur, tell me you're kidding." Mrs. Weasley begged.

"How can he assign dementors there after they betrayed us for You-Kn… Voldemort?" asked Ron outraged.

"I know, I know." said Mr. Weasley. "That was my first concern. But the dementors are on a very,  _very_  short leash. The ministry just barely decided to spare them for their betrayal, so the minister feels like they won't try anything."

"I don't want to be around those soul sucking traitors!" Ginny shouted.

"I know Ginny." said Mr. Weasley. "Neither McGonagall or I like the idea either. But Scrimgeour feels that it is necessary for security purposes."

Harry had been quiet through the whole discussion. He had a problem with dementors, ever since he first met one. His dislike for them only increased after they're betrayal. What was Scrimgeour thinking?

Harry got up. "Mr. Weasley, I would like to speak with Scrimgeour." he said.

"Harry, I don't think even you'll be able to convince him otherwise." said Mr. Weasley. But Harry looked determined. "Ok, I'll connect you to the ministry."

He got up and tossed some Floo powder into the fireplace. The face of a wizard Harry didn't recognize appeared.

"Yes Arthur, how may I help you?" the wizard asked.

"Harry Potter wishes to speak with the minister." said Mr. Weasley.

The wizard's eyes practically popped out of his skull. "H-Har-ry P-P-Pott-er!" he stuttered. "Yes, yes, right away."

The wizard's face vanished. A few minutes later, the familiar face of the Minister of Magic appeared in the flames.

"Good day, Harry." said Scrimgeour cheerfully. "What can I do for you today? I understand that you've finished school. Is this about becoming an auror? If it is-"

"No minister." interrupted Harry, putting the amount of how serious he was in his voice. "This about security at Hogwarts. What were you thinking, putting dementors back there?"

Scrimgeour closed his eyes, as if he were getting a headache. "Harry, I don't expect you to understand."

"What I understand, minister, is that you're putting the darkest creature to ever exist in charge of security at Hogwarts, after they betrayed us for Lord Voldemort!" said Harry loudly.

Scrimgeour flinched at the name. "Harry, with You-Know-Who gone, the dementors are only obeying us."

"You sound like Fudge!" Harry snapped. Scrimgeour looked offended. "You should know how I feel about dementors! And Dumbledore said he would never allow dementors near Hogwarts again!"

"Harry, Albus is-"

"It doesn't matter!" interrupted Harry again. "I know McGonagall would be against this too."

Scrimgeour nodded. "Yes, she is. But you have to look at the bigger picture here. Rebecca Lestrange is a dangerous criminal. This is for the best. Trust me when I say that the dementors won't try anything. They are this close from going on the ministry's extermination list." He held up his index and thumb fingers a few millimeters apart.

"Why can't you just assign aurors to guard?" Harry asked. "Or even dragons. Hagrid would love that."

"Harry, we are not assigning dragons to guard a school." said Scrimgeour. "And we have the aurors out looking for Lestrange and the other few remaining Death Eaters. And besides, it doesn't matter what  _you_  think.  _I_  am the Minister of Magic, and my decision is final."

Harry glared at Scrimgeour. He realized that there really was nothing he could do. With Voldemort gone, the ministry no longer needed him.

"You're right about one thing." said Harry angrily. "You are the minister and you do have the final say. But know this, I am completely against the dementors, and if anything happens, I'll make sure you are held responsible."

"Harry, trust me, nothing will happen."

Harry didn't say anything else. He knew he lost this argument.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Hogwarts is not going to be the same without you guys there." said Ginny for the thousandth time, as they arrived at King's Cross.

Harry wrapped an arm around her and said for the thousandth time, "I'll write you everyday, and we'll see each other at Hogsmeade."

Ginny pouted. "It still won't be the same."

"Ginny dear, we have to go." said Mrs. Weasley, as they made their way to the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4.

Everyone one was reckless on the other side. Several parents seemed uncomfortable about the letting their kids return to Hogwarts after what happened last year, or the past several years actually.

"All aboard!" the train conductor cried.

"Come on Ginny, better hurry." said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny practically threw herself at Harry, holding him like he would disappear if she let go. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." she said, sounding close to tears.

Harry hugged her back. "It'll be ok. We'll get through this. Then we'll never have to be apart again."

"I don't want to be apart now!" Ginny cried, hugging him tighter.

Harry turned her head so she was looking up at him and they kissed. It was long and passionate. It would have to last until they saw each other again.

"That's enough you two." said Mrs. Weasley. "The train is getting ready to leave."

Ginny reluctantly pulled away. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too, more than anything." Harry replied. "Please be safe."

Ginny nodded. "I will."

She ran to give her parents, brothers, and Hermione a quick hug goodbye before getting on the train. It started pulling away a few seconds after she got on. Harry watched it go until it faded into the distance. The woman he loved was leaving, and she was taking his heart with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: So, Ginny's off to her final year at Hogwarts. The dementors are back and Lestrange is still on the loose. What will happen? Wait and find out.)


	16. Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I have been having serious writer's block with this story. It's very frustrating. But here's the next chapter. So enjoy.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 16: Permission**

Harry was depressed. He missed Ginny  _so_  much. True, he still saw her during the Hogsmeade trips and they both wrote to each other everyday, but it wasn't enough. Harry longed to see her, touch her, kiss her, just to be with her. He would do anything to be with her.

It wasn't long before Harry realized that he didn't want to be with any other person besides Ginny. She was the only one for him. He would do anything for her. Anything!

So one day he asked if he could meet all the Weasleys for an important meeting. They had all gotten together to hear what Harry wanted to talk to them about, although they had a pretty good idea of what it would be about.

Harry took a deep breath. He was very nervous. He hadn't been this nervous since he had faced Voldemort, and that was really saying something. But he wanted this. He wanted this more than anything.

Harry entered the room where all the Weasleys were patiently waiting for him. Looking at all the redheads and thinking about what he was going to ask made asking Ron if he could date Ginny seem easy compared to what he was about to ask.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about, Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Harry took a deep breath. His mouth was completely dry. It took a great effort for him to start talking "Well, you know that Ginny and I have been going out for over a year now." he said.

The Weasleys nodded. So far so good. That went well. Harry just wished his voice would stop trembling. These people were like family to him; he shouldn't be  _this_  nervous, should he?

"Well, I just want you to know that Ginny means the world to me." he continued, each word was an effort. "I love her with all my heart. I would do anything for her. I would even die for her. And, well…"

The next few words just didn't want to come out. This was harder than he thought. If it was this hard to ask her family, how hard would it be when he actually asked her?

" _One step at a time."_  he reminded himself. Using his Gryffindor courage, he said as fast as possible, "I would like your approval to marry her."

Harry finished and took a deep breath. That had been hard. It was strange how a simple request could be so hard to ask. He looked at the Weasleys, expecting them to say that they were too young, or that he was too much of a danger, or something. What he didn't expect was to see them smiling and giving each other knowing looks.

Mr. Weasley was the first one to speak. Harry braced himself. "Harry, we've actually been expecting this." said Mr. Weasley, surprising Harry. "We could tell that you and Ginny love each other. We've talked about it, and we would be honored to have you marry our daughter."

It took a moment for these words to register to Harry's brain. Did Mr. Weasley really just say what he thought he did? It seemed too good to be true. He looked at the other Weasleys, they looked back at him smiling. Mrs. Weasley was trying, but failing, to hide the tears that were appearing in her eyes.

"You mean it?" Harry asked, still thinking that it was too good to be true.

"Of course we do." said Mrs. Weasley, no longer hiding her tears. She had been waiting for this a long time. In fact, she had already planned out the wedding in her mind. But there was one a few small matters to consider. "However, before we give you our blessings, there are a few things we need to go over."

Harry's heart began racing as nervousness came over him. He should have known that it was too good to be true. "I'll do anything to be with Ginny." he said, meaning every word.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "We can tell." he knew what his wife was going for and he was thinking the same thing. "But first we would like to know, how you're planning to support yourselves."

"Oh." said Harry, feeling more relaxed. He was expecting something more. This was no problem. "Well money never really was a problem for me. And then Sirius left me with everything. Even Dumbledore gave everything to me. And he had more money than Sirius and me combined already."

"And what about your plans for employment?" asked Bill. He was curious about this too. "Are you still planning on becoming an Auror?"

Harry shook his head. He had made this decision awhile ago. He was tired of all the fighting. Being an Auror meant never really being free from dark witches and wizards.

"No, actually I have something better in mind." he said. "I would like to return to Hogwarts and take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I've already talked it over with McGonagall, and she said she would be glad to have me as a teacher. I just need some training first."

"But Harry, that job is jinxed." exclaimed Ron.

Harry knew what Ron was getting at. "No Ron, I think with Voldemort gone, that everything will be ok now." said Harry.

It seemed true too. Ever since Voldemort was turned down for the position, Hogwarts had never had Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last more than a year. It only made sense that this would stop once Vodemort gone. There was also a small bit of proof to that. After Lestrange had run off, Lupin had taken over the position for the remainder of the year. That equaled out to lasting longer than a year if his first time as a professor was taken into account.

Besides Ron, the other Weasleys looked satisfied with his answer. "Well you would be perfect for the job." said Mr. Weasley. "Now that settles everything. Well, almost everything. There are just two more conditions we need to go through."

The nervousness was settling in again, but not as badly as before. "Such as?" Harry asked.

"You may propose to Ginny whenever you want, but you must wait for her to finish school. She has to make up the year she missed while she was out finding the Horcruxes with you."

That was a relief. Harry had actually been expecting this. He at least wanted Ginny to know that he was ready to commit himself to her. And with Lestrange running around, who knows if something might happen.

"I understand." he said.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "And the last thing is that we don't want the two of you to have any children until you both have jobs."

Harry blushed. He should have expected this to come up. It was very embarrassing to talk about in front of them. He nodded all the same. "Very well."

"Then I guess all that's left to say is welcome to the family!" said Bill, sounding very excited. He knew what it was like to be in love and wanting to marry the one you loved. "When are you going to ask her?"

"I was planning on doing it when she comes over during Christmas." said Harry, no longer nervous, but overjoyed.

"That sounds great." said Ron. "Congratulations!"

There was an evil look in Ron's eye and Harry knew that he was in for some severe teasing. But not if he got to it first.

"Speaking of proposing, when are you going to ask Hermione?" teased Harry.

Ron's ears turned red. "Hey, it's not to late for me to change my decision."

Fred and George began singing to help spite Ron.  _"Ron and Hermione, sitting in a tree! Doing something they shouldn't be!"_

"Hey, Harry's the one getting married!" Ron cried. "Pick on him."

" _Harry and Ginny, sitting in a tree!"_  the twins sang.

"Stop it you two." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Harry, when are you two getting married? We need to plan everything."

"Molly, he hasn't even asked her yet." laughed Mr. Weasley.

"As if Ginny could possibly say no." Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Mum, let's do this one step at a time." said Bill. "Have you picked out a ring yet, Harry?"

"Not yet." Harry replied. "I wanted to make sure you would give me your permission first."

Bill nodded. "Well, I can help you with that."

Harry smiled. "I'd appreciate that."

"Oi, Harry!" cried Ron. "When did you talk this whole teaching thing over with McGonagall?"

"Remember that letter I got on the train?" said Harry. Ron nodded. "Well that was McGonagall asking if I was curious for the position."

"Ah."

"Harry, come on!" Bill cried. "Let's go get that ring."

Harry was literally dragged out of the room while Fred and George began singing again.  _"Harry and Ginny, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I'm sorry for having such short chapters recently, but like I said, I've been having serious writer's block. I'll try to update again soon and hopefully I'll be rid of this damn writer's block. Maybe some reviews would help. Hint, hint.)


	17. The Most Magical Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I'm sorry this is so late, please don't be mad ~ducks and takes cover with hands over head~ I get very busy during the holiday season. I updated as soon as I could. So here's the next chapter. Yes, it's the one you've all been waiting for.)
> 
> Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Chapter 17: The Most Magical Christmas**

Normally Ginny would consider staying at Hogwarts during Christmas break, but this time she couldn't wait to get home. It would mean getting to see him again. Harry Potter, the love of her life.

It was ironic. All her life she had admired The-Boy-Who-Lived, just like any other girl in the world. Then one day she actually met him. She had thought he was cute before she even knew who he really was. She wasn't sure if it was love at first sight, but she was sure that she was crushing on the raven haired, green eyed boy, so innocently asking how to get onto Platform 9 and 3/4. When she found out that he was her hero, well you could imagine how she felt.

At first she was just another silly girl, pining after The-Boy-Who-Lived, but things changed after her first year. That day when he saved her from Riddle changed the way she felt about him. She was no longer merely crushing on him, she was head over heels in love. And it wasn't for The-Boy-Who-Lived anymore, it was for simple Harry Potter.

But she knew he would never like, love, her the way she did him. He saw her as a sister, nothing more. When he risked his life in The Chamber, it was because he was brave and selfless, one of the many things she loved dearly about him. She loved everything about him, the good and the bad.

But she knew she could never have him. Everyone told her to get over him, and she tried. She tried so hard. But she couldn't. She couldn't let go of love. It was during her third year, his fourth, when she finally began to lose hope. She never did completely, but she had started to give up on Harry Potter.

When the Yule Ball was announced, her immediate thoughts were that of her and Harry dancing together. But she knew it was never possible. She was proven correct when Harry began crushing on Cho Chang. Ginny knew she didn't stand a chance against someone like her, but still, she could dream, couldn't she?

That's when Neville asked her to the ball. She didn't really want to go with anyone besides Harry, but everyone was right, she had to move on.

When she heard that Cho had turned him down for Cedric, She had been shocked. She wanted to hex Cho into Oblivion and shout in her face for turning down someone as sweet, kind, and caring as Harry. All thoughts of this were wiped clean from her mind when Ron suggested that she and Harry go to the ball together. But she had already said she would go with Neville. She couldn't just drop Neville for this opportunity, no matter how much she wanted to. Besides, Harry didn't like her that way.

The following year was the worst one of her life, as well as one of the best. After some friendly advice from Hermione, Ginny began acting like her old self when Harry was around. If she couldn't have him in the way she wanted, then she would settle for just being his friend. It was better than nothing.

As it turned out, Hermione's advice was useful, as always. She felt more comfortable around Harry. She didn't blush or knock thing over, or 'Pull a Tonks', as Fred and George called it. Things had been going great. They got even better when the D.A. was started. Ginny joined for 2 reasons, one, to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts, and two, to have a seemingly innocent reason to be around Harry.

But things began going downhill after that. It seemed like Harry and Cho were beginning to get close. Ginny could tell that Cho was using Harry as a way to get over Cedric. And Cho was the type of person to go after the popular people. That's why she went for Cedric in the first place, because he was the only one that ever beat Harry at Quidditch. The thought of anyone being used only because of their reputation, or fortune, or whatever, sickened her, especially when it was Harry. But who was she to break Harry's heart when he was finally getting his crush's attention, even if it was for the wrong reason. It broke her heart knowing that Harry was being used and that he was going for someone else besides her.

But she didn't need to worry. Cho's true colors were shown before long, and not soon enough. Harry quickly realized his mistake and stopped all attempts to get her attention. Although Ginny tried to appear like she was sorry the two broke up, inside she was celebrating. Harry deserved someone worthy of him, not her, she wasn't anywhere in his league. He deserved someone who loved him for who he was. Not for his fame or fortune.

The following year had been too great and too terrible to put into words. For some reason, Harry seemed to be acting shy around her. She wasn't sure at first, but she eventually noticed the blushes and stares. Hermione kept telling her that it looked like Harry was finally starting to notice her. That would have been the greatest thing ever, but it seemed too good to be true.

Then it happened. After what started out as a tragic day, in which Harry had been given detention during the final Quidditch match of the year, became perhaps the greatest day ever for her. She had played her heart out. She played for Harry. When he arrived in the Gryffindor common room, she couldn't help it. She ran over to him and hugged him. She had wanted to kiss him, but she resisted that temptation. But surprisingly,  _he_  kissed  _her_.

The days that followed had been some of the best of her life. Harry liked her, he actually liked her! She couldn't have been any happier. Everything she had ever dreamed of was coming true.

But then that dream turned into a nightmare. Professor Dumbledore had been killed. It was terrible. And then to make things worse, Harry broke up with her. She understood why, but that didn't make the situation any less painful. She vowed that once Voldemort was out of the way, she would get Harry back, and this time she would  _never_ let go.

As it turned out, she couldn't wait that long. Just being apart from him during the summer had been hard. The moment he arrived she did what needed to be done. She went and got her love back. He tried to be noble about it, but she was tired of him saving her, she wanted to save him.

In the end it all worked out. Voldemort was defeated and she had Harry again. Nothing was keeping them apart, nothing!

Except school.

But now it was time for Christmas break. She was currently standing by a Hogwarts fireplace, waiting for her turn to use the Floo network so she could get back to her one and only love.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

All the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were waiting for Ginny to arrive. Harry was the most anxious out of all of them for the redhead to arrive. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms again. He nervously wiped away a drop of sweat running down his head.

"Relax mate." said Ron, patting him on the back. "She can't say no to you."

Harry knew Ron was just trying to help, but he was only making him more nervous. He knew he loved Ginny more than anything, but was Ginny willing to take this step. If she wasn't he would wait. He would wait forever. He at least wanted Ginny to know that he was willing to totally commit himself to her, although he already was. He still couldn't get Lestrange's threat out of his head. What if that crazy woman did something? No, he wouldn't let anything happen to Ginny. He would die for her, but before he did, he wanted Ginny to know just how much wanted to be with her. The ring in his pocket was a symbol of that.

Suddenly the fireplace roared to life as a wall of green flames erupted. Out stepped the woman he had dreamed about ever night.

Mrs. Weasley cried out and ran to her daughter.

"Mummy!" cried Ginny, throwing her arms around her mother.

"Hello, sweet heart." said Mrs. Weasley, hugging her daughter as if she hadn't seen her in months, which she actually hadn't. "How's school going?"

"Very good." said Ginny. She turned to the rest of the family. "What, no hello for your dear sister?" she teased.

Everyone began greeting her. Harry waited patiently for everyone to get their hellos in, so he could have her all to himself afterwards. When everyone was finished, he to greet her. The words were barely out of his mouth before Ginny threw herself at him and kissed him. Ron turned away, looking like he was going to be sick.

"I've missed you." said Ginny.

"I've missed you too." said Harry, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's been so lonely at Hogwarts without you." Ginny whispered in his ear.

"Aww, how sweet." said Fred, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"The two love birds missed each other." said George, sobbing into his twin's shoulder, right before they burst out laughing.

"Oh stop it now!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and Ginny grinned. They teasing never stopped. Fred and George always found new ways to make fun of them. And when they couldn't they went back to the old ways.

Mrs. Weasley turned back to Harry while she tried to silence the twins. Her eyes kept darting towards the door. Harry had to hold back a laugh. She was so excited that she wanted him to ask Ginny as soon as possible. Harry would be lying if he didn't say that he wanted to ask as quickly as possible too.

"Care for a walk around the garden with me?" Harry asked her. "You can fill me in on your school year so far."

"Harry, it's freezing out." laughed Ginny.

"So what." whispered Harry. "We'll keep each other warm."

"Oh, how could I say no to you?"

" _Oh Harry, I'd do anything for you."_  said George, imitating Ginny's voice.

"That's not funny, George." said Hermione, as Harry and Ginny left the room. "I think it's so sweet seeing them together."

"Speak for yourself." Ron muttered.

Harry and Ginny were walking around the snow covered garden. At first they weren't saying anything, just enjoying each other's company. Harry was working up the nerve to ask a certain question he so desperately wanted answered.

"So how have things at Hogwarts been going?" he asked eventually, starting off with small talk.

"Oh, just fine." replied Ginny. "But like I said, it's just not the same without you, Ron, and Hermione. Well, especially you."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"It's been a little lonely without you too." said Harry.

Ginny smiled at him.

"I don't ever want to be away from you." he continued. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Harry took a deep breath before he continued. "I've been thinking a lot about us. And I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You make me happy, when I'm sad. You give me comfort, when I'm down. You give me hope, when I have none. You're the world to me Ginny. You make my life meaningful. I'll do anything for you."

"Harry." said Ginny. She had tears in her eyes. "That's so sweet. I feel the same way about you. I love you with all my heart."

Harry took a deep breath. He bent down and scooped up some snow. "What I'm trying to say, is that I love you more than anything. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He blew the snow out of his hand. It formed the words  _'WILL YOU MARRY ME?'_

Tears were now pouring down Ginny's face as she read the message. This had been unexpected. It took a moment for her stunned brain to comprehend just what he asked, but one it did, she didn't hesitate for a second. She looked at Harry lovingly, before throwing her arms around him.

"Yes, Harry Potter! Yes!" she cried. "You're all I ever wanted! I would love to marry you!"

The two of them kissed passionately. Pouring all their love and happiness into each other. Unknowingly to them, the Weasleys, even Hermione, were watching them at the window, each with a pair of Extendable Ears. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Fleur looked close to tears, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were smiling proudly, Fred and George were snickering, and Ron looked like he was going to be sick as he watched his baby sister and best friend snog.

"OI, GIVE HER THE RING!" Fred shouted. Mrs. Weasley scolded him. "What, they'll be out there until spring."

Ginny broke away from Harry and glared daggers back at her nosy family members.

"This is a private moment!" she shouted.

Harry just smiled. He didn't care that the Weasleys were watching. Ginny had just agreed to marry him. Right now, nothing else mattered.

"He's right though." said Harry. "I do need to give you your ring."

He reached into his pocket, took out the small box, and opened it.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped when she saw it.

Harry carefully took the ring and placed it on her finger.

"I spend days finding the perfect ring for you. Although you're too good for any ring that can be made, but I hope this one will do." he joked.

Ginny was still staring at the ring in awe. She was at a loss for words, but it didn't matter. Her eyes said it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I'm not all that good at romance scenes, but how was that? But will there be a happily ever after? Rebecca Lestrange is still out there, biding her time, waiting for the perfect time to strike. I'll update when I can. If any of you want to yell at me for taking so long to update this chapter, please leave do so in your reviews. Reviews; hint, hint.)


	18. Missing Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Thank you everyone who's been reading and everyone who's been reviewing. The last few chapters have been pretty peaceful, but you all knew that wouldn't last. Read and find out what happens.)
> 
> Disclaimer: No, no, no! I don't own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 18: Missing Again**

If it had been hard to part ways last time, it was even harder for Harry and Ginny now. Ginny managed to find humor in the situation saying that she had wanted to go to Hogwarts more than anything but now she didn't want to go back.

Of course Mrs. Weasley was ecstatic about Harry and Ginny getting married. As it turned out, she had been making wedding plans for the two of them even before Harry had asked the Weasley's permission to marry their only daughter.

"Well who else was she going to marry?" Ron teased. "The moment you first kissed her you basically sealed your fate."

Harry laughed. "Hey, I'm not complaining. I just wished I'd kissed her sooner."

"And in a slightly less populated area." Ron said, his voice going cold. "Merlin, I still have that image stuck in my head. Can't you use a Memory Charm or something?"

Harry just smiled and shook his head. "Sorry mate, but if you want that kind of help you'll have to ask Hermione. Speaking of which-"

"Don't even start!" Ron warned. "Just leave me and Hermione alone."

"The correct way to say that would be 'Hermione and me'." said Hermione, entering the room. "And leave us alone about what?"

"Nothing! It's nothing. Right Harry?"

Deciding to let his future brother-in-law off easy, Harry merely nodded. He looked out the window again, thinking off a certain redhead that he loved more than life itself. She had been gone 3 weeks and he really missed her. Of course Harry and Ginny's upcoming marriage was already in the  _Daily Prophet._  It was amazing how fast news traveled. Of course Ginny's friends were bound to find out, then the gossip started. It was all over the school by the end of the day. The next day it was public knowledge. Two days later, it was in the  _Daily Prophet._

Of course that wasn't the  _only_  thing in the _Prophet._ Rumors had begun and truths had been twisted. Several stories were that of Ginny being pregnant or using a love potion to get Harry. Mrs. Weasley had nearly had a heart attack when the rumors of Ginny being pregnant began.

Harry had faced rumors before, but Ginny was rather new to them, not that she minded. She didn't care what anyone thought as long as she had Harry. But Harry still didn't like the idea of her being the butt of rumors at Hogwarts. Perhaps he could clear things up a bit during then next trip to Hogsmeade.

Which reminded him, he had to send his letter to Ginny asking to meet him in the Three Broomsticks. He was just waiting for Hedwig to return from hunting.

And speak of the devil. His snow-white owl was just now flying down towards the Burrow, a large field mouse in her beak.

She flew through the window and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry stroked her soft feathers as she ate her meal.

"Hey girl, once you're done with that do you think you could take this letter to Ginny?" he asked.

She gave him a look that Harry understood as her wanting some time to rest after being out all night. Harry sighed.

"Ok, then when ever you're feeling up for the journey can you take this to her?"

Hedwig just turned away from him. Harry knew this game and was willing to play.

"Ok then, I guess I'll just have to get Pig to-"

Hedwig hooted loudly and held out her leg, looking determine.

Harry grinned at her. "No, that's ok, if you're not up for it, I'll-"

Hedwig hooted again.

"Well if you're sure."

He tied the letter to her leg. She hopped over to the window, giving Pigwidgeon, who was hooting madly in his cage, a superior look and took off.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The wheels in Rebecca Lestrange's head were turning. They had been for a while now. And after reading in the  _Daily Prophet_  that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were engaged, she was more determine to fulfill her plan.

If all went well, Potter would be dead and the Weasley girl would be in her hands. Then it would just be a matter of getting more purebloods to breed. But she would get to that later. Right now she was bent on getting revenge. She knew she couldn't get to Potter personally, but she didn't need to. All she needed to do was get to the Weasley girl and Potter would come running.

The hard part was getting to the little brat. The dementors surrounding Hogwarts made it impossible to get to her there. But there was another option. According to her sources, Potter and the Weasley girl always got together whenever they could at Hogsmeade. That would give her a better chance to get to them.

"Soon." she whispered, staring at her scarred reflection. "Potter, I will make you suffer."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Ginny had received Harry's letter and was more than happy to see him again. Of course she was always happy to see him, but after  _not_  seeing him for 3 weeks, she  _needed_  to see him. She fingered the engagement ring on her finger as she thought about the man that stole her heart.

"Oh Harry, I can't wait to marry you." she whispered.

"Dreaming about a certain boy with eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad?"

Ginny snickered and turned to Luna. "When aren't I?"

Luna sighed. "It's so wonderful to be in love. But of course you know that already."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I still can't believe that I'm going to marry the man I've loved for over 7 years now. It was worth the wait."

"Well I'm still waiting." said Luna, sounding slightly frustrated. "I know Neville and I love each other, but he's so shy. Still, I know one day I'll be Mrs. Luna Longbottom."

Ginny smiled. Luna often talked about marrying Neville. The two of them were in a very serious relationship, but Luna was the one who was making most of the moves.

"Luna, I think I have a few suggestions that I have to help… motivate Neville." said Ginny.

Luna's eyes lit up. "Ooh, do tell."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Harry was waiting at the Three Broomsticks for Ginny. She was running a little late, which wasn't like her. But it was nothing to worry about. Right?

Wrong. Not with Rebecca Lestrange still at large. There was no telling what that psycho woman was planning. True, the dementors kept Hogwarts safe, but they didn't guaranty safety. After all, Sirius had gotten into Hogwarts.

That wasn't the only thing that was worrying him. Hedwig hadn't returned after delivering Harry's letter. A Hogwarts owl had returned with Ginny's reply. That wasn't all that suspicious, considering that Hedwig had made quite a journey after being out all night, she probably needed some rest.

But after 4 days and no sign of the snow-white owl, Harry was beginning to worry. And now Ginny was 20 minutes late when she was normally early. That worried him even more.

Still, there was no need to jump to conclusions. Maybe Ginny got caught up in class work, it was her 7th year, or maybe she got detention, she did have a bit of Fred and George in her.

But Harry was still nervous. Lestrange's threat kept coming back to him. He prayed that nothing was wrong and hoped that there was a logical explanation for Ginny's tardiness.

" _Please."_  he silently prayed.  _"Please be ok."_

That was it. If Ginny didn't show up soon, or if he didn't get some sort of message from her, he was going to march up to Hogwarts and find out just what was wrong. Just five more minutes. That's all he was going to wait. Just five more minutes.

He waited  _ten_  minutes before he finally left the Three Broomsticks in a panic. Something was wrong and he was going to find out what.

As he ran through the village of Hogsmeade, he suddenly got the feeling that someone or something was following him.

He turned and pointed his wand at the figure coming towards him. It was just an owl. For a moment he thought it was Hedwig, but then he realized that it was just some common owl.

With a letter…

Harry lowered his wand as the owl landed on his shoulder and held its leg out for him. He relaxed a little, thinking this may be Ginny saying she was going to be late or wasn't going to be able to make it.

As he read the letter, he visibly paled. It was a letter for him, but it wasn't from Ginny.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I always keep my promises. And I believe I said that I would be back for you and your little Weasel. Well I have. And if you ever want to see her again, you will do exactly as I say and tell no one. The owl that you see will take you to Miss Weasley if you follow my directions._

_Obviously, you will tell no one of this letter or give any sign that there is anything wrong. Once you are finished reading, you will burn this letter. Then you will snap your fingers three times to the owl, indicating that you agree to these terms. It will then take you, and you alone, to where we will meet. No detours or anything. The owl will come straight to me, and will go nowhere else. If you don't keep up, it will leave you behind._

_I expect you at 3:00. One second later and the Weasley girl dies. I will see you soon. And just so you don't think I'm bluffing, there's a little something else in the envelope that you might want to hold onto._

The letter wasn't signed, but there was no need. Harry knew exactly who sent this letter. The terms that he was required to follow where obvious, and he wouldn't do anything to put Ginny in danger.

He reached inside the torn envelope and found what Lestrange was talking about. It was the engagement ring he had given to Ginny when he proposed. He held it tightly in his hand as anger and fear fueled him.

" _Incendio!"_

The letter burst into flames and Harry threw it to the ground. He turned to the owl, which was watching him curiously, and snapped his fingers three times. The owl took flight, leading Harry through the village at a pace slow enough for Harry to follow. He didn't know what Lestrange was planning, but nothing was going to stop him from getting Ginny back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Looks like trouble. Lestrange has finally struck. You knew she would. What's going to happen? Alas, I cannot say, but I can write. So until next time, I would like to read some reviews. Lots and lots of reviews.)


	19. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Classes have begun again. Ooh goody. This may slow down my writing. *Sigh* Oh well, what can you do? I have decided to add a song at the end of this chapter since it seems to go well with it. Oh and by the way, I saw an advertisement for the 7th Harry Potter book. Yay! It's almost here! But for the meantime, please enjoy the next chapter.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 19: Revenge**

Harry wasn't all that surprised when the owl led him into the Forbidden Forest to the very spot Lestrange had hidden the petrified students. The area wasn't as clear as it was back then, but there still wasn't as much plant life as there was throughout the rest of the forest.

Upon his arrival, Harry immediately spotted Ginny. She was being held in a bear hug by a tree as if it where trying to squeeze her to death. She appeared to be unconscious.

"Ginny!" Harry cried.

Ginny moaned at the sound of Harry's voice and her eyes flickered open.

"Harry!" she cried. "Harry, quick get out of here! It's a tra- _mmm_."

She was cut off as one of the tree branches wrapped itself around her mouth.

"These blood traitors can never keep their mouth shut." came a familiar voice from behind the tree.

Rebecca Lestrange stepped out into the open. Harry immediately pointed his wand at her.

"Careful." she warned. Harry noticed that her wand was pressed against Ginny's side. "I wouldn't want to kill a pureblood, but I will if you force me to. Foolish boy. Did you think I would bring you here if you could simply rescue her that easily? Toss your wand to me boy, or she dies."

Harry gave her a dirty look, but still tossed his wand at her feet. Lestrange grinned evilly and stepped into the light. She looked quite different from the last time he had seen her. She had dyed her hair blond and cut it to shoulder length. A large burn scar covered her right eye, courtesy of Ginny during their last meeting.

"You're quite a difficult person to get to, Potter." Lestrange sneered. "But with the right motivation, you can always get to anyone. Oh, and thank you for letting me know of your plan to meet your little fiancé. A word to the wise; don't send out a noticeable owl to deliver important messages when someone is after you."

She threw something white at Harry. His eyes widened and his anger rose tenfold when he saw Hedwig, his beloved pet owl, dead on the ground.

"Hedwig!" he cried, clutching her dead body. Tears ran down his cheeks as he held his loyal bird. His anger grew even more when he heard Lestrange laugh. "You cruel sadistic savage. Why did you kill her?"

Lestrange snorted. "Because I knew it would hurt you. Oh for Merlin's sake, Potter, it's just a bloody bird."

Harry carefully set Hedwig down. "So you got what you wanted. I'm here. Now let Ginny go."

Lestrange laughed. "Perhaps after I kill you."

Ginny shouted something that was muffled by the tree branch.

"How do I know you won't kill her?" Harry growled.

Lestrange laughed again. "Stupid foolish boy. Why would I waste a pureblood? She can breed several children in her life time."

Harry shook with anger. "You're still on about that?" he cried outraged.

Lestrange nodded. "After I kill you, I will pick up where I left off. But don't worry about Miss Weasley here. I won't kill her. Not if you cooperate. Are you willing to die for her?"

"Yes." said Harry, without hesitation.

That evil grinned crossed over Lestrange's face again. "I knew you would. This is why fools fall in love. They provide their enemies with such a good weakness. Now get down on your knees."

Harry did so. With a flick of her wand, Lestrange bound him. Ginny struggled to get free, but the tree held her tightly.

"Be with you in a minute, sweetheart." said Lestrange, patting Ginny's cheek. She slowly approached Harry, who was looking at her without the slightest sign of fear. Lestrange smiled wickedly. "Always so brave. A true Gryffindor." She traced her wand over Harry's forehead, bring the tip to rest on his scar. "Lord Voldemort, a mere half-blood managed to hurt you greatly the night he gave you that scar and took away your parents. Let's see if I can do better.  _Crucio!"_

Harry had been expecting this, but that didn't lessen the pain he felt. The power of the Cruciatus Curse filled his body, making every one of his cells cry out in pain. Lestrange removed her wand, giving Harry a moment to recover.

"Not too much now." she teased. "Don't want you passing out on me. At least not yet!" She kicked him hard in the chest with her high heels. Harry fell backwards, groaning in pain. "Get up Potter!"

She lifted Harry to his feet and viciously backhanded the back of his head, knocking him to the ground again. Harry tried to get up, but Lestrange stomped on his back. On the tree, Ginny fought as hard as she could to get to him, quite unsuccessfully.

Lestrange walked around Harry like a shark stalking its prey. "Come now Potter, you can handle more than that. After all those Quidditch injuries you've walked away from, you were always in the air again. Come on Potter, let me see you fly."

She flicked her wand and Harry was thrown against a tree. Another flick and he crashed into another one. Lestrange proceeded to treat him as a human pinball, just as she did last time, until he was barely conscious. He fell bloody and broken to the ground.

"You've got more fight in you than that!" Lestrange cried, clearly enjoying this. "Let's see how tough you are.  _Crucio!"_

The pain came again, but Harry was too weak to scream. Ginny watched in horror as her love suffered for her.

" _Harry, hold on."_  she thought desperately.  _"There's got to be something I can do. If only that damn woman hadn't taken my wand. Oh please don't let him die because of me. I have to help him. I HAVE TO HELP HIM!"_

What happened next, none of them had been prepared for. The tree holding Ginny exploded in a shower of wood chips. Lestrange cried out and turned to Ginny, receiving quite a shock at what she saw.

Ginny stood there looking at Lestrange with fire in her eyes. Her hair and robes whipped around her and her body seemed to be glowing from a bright red light coming from her heart.

"You brat!" Lestrange snarled.  _"Stupefy!"_

" _Protego!"_  thought Ginny. Lestrange's curse was blocked.

"What? How?" cried Lestrange shocked beyond belief. "But… but I have you wand."

" _Expeliarmus! Accio Wand!"_  Lestrange's wand flew out of her hand and over to Ginny.  _"Incendio!"_ The wand burst into flames and was reduced to ashes.

"But you don't have your wand!" Lestrange yelled. "How are you doing this?"

"S-Seven." Harry moaned.

"Lestrange turned to him. "What?"

"The most magical number." Harry muttered. "Ginny's the seventh child of the Weasley family."

" _Reducto!"_

The spell shot out of Ginny's index finger and threw Lestrange backwards, crashing into a tree where she remained motionless.

Ginny immediately ran over to Harry.

" _Ennervate!"_

Some of the pain lifted from Harry, but it was not enough to get rid of it completely. Ginny quickly removed the robes and held him to her. She was so concerned for him that she didn't notice that her powers seemed to have returned to normal.

"Harry. Oh Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked, praying that he was.

Harry managed a weak smile. "I've had worse." he moaned. "Are you ok?"

"Don't you dare start worrying about me, Harry Potter!" Ginny scolded. "You're hurt, you're the one that needs help, not me."

A sinister laughter ruined the moment. Lestrange slowly moved to a sitting position. "Oh how very sweet. But I always have a backup plan."

Harry heard a  _click,_  and his eyes widened at what Lestrange was holding, although Ginny gave no indication that she knew what it was.

"I'll blind your other eye!" Ginny cried, getting to her feet.

"No!" shouted Harry, pulling her to him.

Lestrange laughed. "I see Potter knows what this is, although Miss Weasley doesn't seem familiar with it. Well let me explain it to you. This, my dear, is called a gun. Think of it a muggle version of the Killing Curse. I always said that muggles were inferior, but they do have there moments."

"Don't move Ginny." Harry warned. "We can't block that, and it goes so fast that we'll be dead before we can utter a curse."

"Very good, Potter." Lestrange sneered. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now let me show you first hand what happens." She fired the gun, deliberately missing. Ginny screamed as the ground exploded at her feet. Lestrange laughed. "I'll take the time to explain it slowly for you Miss Weasley. You see, inside this contraption lies a piece of metal, which, when I pull this trigger, will blast off at great speed and bury itself into your body. Depending on where I shoot you will depend on how painfully and slowly you will die."

Harry had stopped paying attention after the first sentence as a strange sensation came over him. Ginny seemed to be feeling it too, but Lestrange was blissfully unaware. However, she did notice that her hostages were no longer paying attention to her, which enraged her. She was about to kill them for the love of Merlin!

"Hey! What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Cold." said Harry. "It's cold."

"Cold?" Lestrange repeated, just now noticing her breath freezing. It had been pretty warm a few minutes ago. "Cold…" she repeated. Her eyes suddenly widened. "NO!"

She looked up and all the color drained from her face. They were here. Dememtors. About twenty of them. They came soaring down to meet her.

"No! Get away from me!" Lestrange shouted.

Harry held Ginny close, not trusting the dementors in the least. But the hooded creatures completely ignored them as they closed in around Lestrange.

"Get back!" Lestrange cried. "GET BACK!"

She emptied her gun into the nearest dementor. The creature let out a cry far worse than that of a banshee before it dissolved, leaving only its robes behind. From out of the robes floated what looked like ghosts, only they weren't colorless. The souls of those that had been Kissed by this dementor. They hovered in the air for a moment before vanishing into the after life.

The remaining dementors went on a full assault, enraged at the loss of their alley, and Lestrange was out of bullets.

"No stop…" she moaned, as the dementors' affects took hold on her. "Get away... from me…"

She collapsed on the ground and the dementors made a circle around her. Slowly they lifted her into the air like a fallen warlord.

"Look away Ginny." said Harry, knowing what was about to happen.

Ginny buried her face in Harry's robes, but Harry couldn't look away. The dementor by Lestrange's head lowered its hood. Its skeleton hands grabbed hold of her face as the hideous creature lowered its mouth to hers.

Unable to watch anymore, Harry shut his eyes as tight as he could, but that did not drown out Lestrange's terrible cry or the sound of her soul being sucked from her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Kind of chilling. Who liked the way Ginny and the number seven worked out? Please tell me what you thought.)


	20. The Hospital Wing Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Oh how I hate school. It keeps me from things like updating my story. I hate to keep my fans waiting, so I will stop blabbing and get on with the story.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Yeah, whatever.

**Chapter 20: The Hospital Wing Again**

Everyone was shocked to say the least to find Ginny Weasley supporting a severally injured Harry Potter into Hogwarts. And if that weren't surprising enough, they were accompanied by several dementors carrying the soulless body of Rebecca Lestrange. McGonagall was at their side in less than 30 seconds after hearing about the unexpected visit.

"In the name of Merlin's eternal spirit, what happened here?" the Headmistress exclaimed.

"Rebecca Lestrange happened." Ginny said angrily, giving Lestrange's shell a dirty look. "Professor, please, help me get Harry to the Hospital Wing."

"Yes, yes, right away." McGonagall cried, helping Ginny support Harry. "Filius, please contact the ministry."

"Right away." Flitwick squeaked.

When they got to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey quickly began healing Harry, muttering how she can't believe that he still ended up in her hospital even after he graduated.

"Come on Madam Pomfrey." Harry muttered. "You know you can't get rid of me that easily."

Madam Pomfrey humphed as she continued healing Harry's wounds. "Mr. Potter, you are going to be the death of me. Now hold still. You have several broken bones and some minor internal bleeding. I can make you good as new but you have to keep still."

Harry gave a forced smile. "I don't think that will be a problem." he said. And it was true. It really hurt to move.

Madam Pomfrey could heal wounds and other injuries very easily, but she still insisted that Harry remain in bed.

"But I'm fine now!" Harry objected. "See, all my injuries are healed thanks to your flawless healing."

But Harry should have known better by now. "Mr. Potter, you have nearly been beaten to death. Flattery will get you nowhere. You are to stay in bed. And as for you Miss Weasley-"

"I'm not going anywhere." Ginny said immediately.

"I'll say you're not." Madam Pomfrey replied sharply. "You look like you've taken a few hits from the Cruciatus Curse as well as suffered the affects from dementors. You will stay here. Now get into bed… No, not that one!"

Ginny had been about to climb into bed with Harry. "Why not?" she asked.

"It's not proper!"

"I'm his fiancé!"

Ginny had her there. Madam Pomfrey tried to find some sort of way to argue, but gave it up. "Very well, but if I find anything going on that I don't approve of…"

She left the threat hanging in the air and left the two teens alone. Ginny climbed into bed with Harry and snuggled up with him.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not anymore. Madam Pomfrey should be a Healer at St. Mungo's."

Ginny giggled and rested her head on Harry's chest. The two of them just laid with one another, enjoying the warmth the other's body was giving off.

Harry was beginning to drift off when Ginny spoke to him.

"Harry."

"Hmm?"

Ginny seemed to be considering her words carefully. "When you were going to sacrifice yourself for, I had never been so scared in my life. I don't ever want you to do something like that again. I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"Ginny, I love you more than anything, and I would gladly sacrifice myself for you." Harry said.

"That's the point." Ginny cried. "I don't want you putting yourself in danger like that ever again. Promise me."

Harry sighed. "I can't do that Ginny. I love you too much. I can't make you that promise, just like I know you won't make that promise if I asked it of you."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his torso. "You're right, I wouldn't make a promise like that. I guess I'm just scared. I know most of the Death Eaters surrendered when Voldemort was defeated, but there are still a few out there. Lestrange was only the first. I'm afraid that the danger still isn't over yet."

Harry held her tightly. "Ginny, do you still want to marry me?"

Ginny jumped up, shocked. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

Harry took her hand in his. "It's like you said, Lestrange is only the first. The danger won't truly be over until all the Death Eaters are either dead or imprisoned."

Ginny laid back down. "Harry, Voldemort himself couldn't keep us apart. No lousy bunch of Death Eaters are going to break us up."

Harry smiled. "Yes, you're right. As long as we're together, we can handle anything."

No more was said and the two soon fell asleep.

Harry woke up some time later. Ginny was still sleeping peacefully on his chest. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. Heck, she looked beautiful when she was awake too. She was always beautiful.

Harry ran his hand through her silky smooth hair and heard someone sigh.

"Ah, young love. It truly is magical."

Harry looked up to the owner of the voice. Professor Dunmbledore was in one of the portraits hanging in the room.

"Good evening Harry. Long time no see."

Harry smiled up at his mentor. "Hello Professor. Nice to see you again."

Dumbledore waved his hand. "Harry, please, you are no longer a student. Please call me Albus."

Harry shook his head. "You're always going to be my mentor. Student or no student."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry, you never cease to amaze me. You have grown up and become a powerful wizard."

Harry frowned slightly. "I kind of had to. With people like Voldemort and Lestrange after me. What happened to her anyway?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "She was Kissed. You know what happens to those that receive the Dementor's Kiss. But if you're asking about her shell, it will be given a burial as if she had died, just like all the others that have been Kissed. Tell me, I am curious to know just what happened."

Harry looked down at Ginny who was still sleeping. "Ginny saved us." he said. "Lestrange was torturing me and then Ginny just exploded with power."

"Interesting." said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "Her eruption of power must have been what caught the dementors' attention. How did she react?"

"She just started glowing and began using wandless magic. It was much stronger than anything I've seen her do with her wand. I figured it was because she was the seventh child of the Weasleys. I remembered Voldemort saying how seven was the most magical number."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very observant of you Harry. Yes, that would be my guess too. But if she did have her wand, her magic would have increased even more than it did."

"What triggered it? Will she be able to do it again?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "My guess would be that she would be able to do it again, but not willingly. As for your question as to what triggered it, that is easily answered. Love, Harry. Magic is tied to our emotions. Love, being the strongest emotion a person can feel, gave Ginny her power when she needed it most. If a similar situation ever occurs again, Ginny may very well be able to tap into her hidden magic again."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment before he decided to change the topic. "But onto better news, I hear congratulations are in order. When is the big day?"

Harry smirked. "Once Ginny graduates. I can't wait until we're married."

Dumbledore smiled. "You two really deserve each other."

"I don't deserve her." said Harry. "She's so special. She's kind, brave, loving. She's always been there for me. Even in our darkest hours. She's faced down the most evil of men without hesitation." Harry's look suddenly became cold. "Why must there be such evil in the world?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Alas Harry, evil is just something that comes with being human. There will always be evil in the world. The amount of evil is up to us. Even from good, evil can be born."

Harry looked up at him. "How so?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Let's take you getting married for instance. Marriage is a wonderful magical thing. The two that join together each give their partner a piece of their soul, forever bonding the two. It was, from this joyous event, that a Horcrux first came to be. It was in fact Salazar Slytherin that create the first Horcrux, and it was from a marriage ceremony that the idea came to him."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I didn't know Salazar Slytherin invented Horcruxes."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, such news was kept secret to keep Horcruxes from becoming known. After Salazar created his Horcrux, he then revealed his plans with the Chamber of Secerts. It was Godric Gryffindor who found and destroyed Slytherin's Horcrux and then killed his cousin. Of course, the truth was changed to that of Slytherin dying in a duel between him and Godric after a terrible accident, thus beginning the dislike between the House's students."

He gave the couple one last look, and deciding that he had bothered them enough, decided to leave them be.

"I have bothered you long enough. I just want you to know that I am very proud of you Harry. You and Miss Weasley. You have come so far and have become a far greater wizard than I could have ever hoped to be."

Harry shook his head. "No, sir, you are a far greater wizard than me."

Dumbledore just smiled. "That, Harry, is a matter of opinion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Only two chapters left. I don't know whether to be happy or sad. I'll update as soon as I can, but with classes in session again, I can't say how long that will be. Until next time.)


	21. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hey people, I'm back. Sorry this took so long. I've been having a little writer's block again as well as having trouble finding time to write. But I pulled through. Here's the next chapter.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter.

**Chapter 21: Together**

Now that the danger had passed, things had finally returned to normal, or as normal as thing could get for Harry and his friends; nothing ever was really normal for them.

None of the other escaped Death Eaters had shown their ugly faces, but Harry knew that they would. After all, they waited 13 years for Voldemort to come back, they could wait again for a new Dark Lord to finish what Voldemort began. It was just a matter of time.

And speaking of time, it flew by in these times of peace for everyone except 2 people. Both Harry and Ginny pined for each other, yet they were still separated by a few more months of school before they could truly be together again. They still wrote to one another and saw each other during Hogsmeade visits, but both of they couldn't wait for the day that they would finally become man and wife.

But time moved forward, pulling everyone and everything with it. Events took place that would long be remembered by Harry and his friends. Ginny's graduation was the first of many events that the future delivered to them. She had graduated with grades higher than any of her brothers, much to Fred and George's disappointment. Harry began his education in how to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Word of this spread quickly and Hogwarts soon became the school with the highest number of students wanting to have the famous Harry Potter as a teacher.

The greatest events were that of Harry and Ginny's wedding preparations. They had wanted to keep it small, having only close family and friends attend, so they decided to have it at the Burrow, much to the disappointment of the press.

Fred and George had arranged for Harry's bachelor party. They kidnapped him and gave him, what they believed, would be the best day of Harry's life. At the end of the day, Harry was pretty sure that Fred and George had done at least a dozen things that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have approved of, although he wasn't about to tell on his future brother-in-laws; he decided he'd use the night's events as blackmail instead.

Finally, at long last, the day of the wedding came. Ginny had been sleeping when Hermione, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley burst into her room to get her ready for her big day.

"Ginny dear, get up!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "It's your wedding day!"

Ginny, who had been tossing and turning all night, didn't even stir until Hermione used a spell that she had used several times to wake Ron up. Afterwards, she had been at the three women's mercy for several hours.

"Oh, my baby is getting married." Mrs. Weasley cried for the 23th time. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yez, you are finally geetin' married to zhe boy you've been een love vit zinze you vere ten." said Fleur.

Ginny could feel her heart pounding. She had never been so nervous or excited at the same time. She was finally going to marry Harry Potter!

"Hold still!" Hermione ordered. "I'm trying to get your veil on straight."

"It'z fine." Fleur insisted, smacking Hermione's hand away.

"Fine isn't good enough!" Hermione snapped. "It needs to be perfect."

"Hermione, you're pulling my hair-OW!" Ginny groaned. She wondered if Harry was having this hard of a time.

Harry was waiting outside, greeting guests. There were a lot more than he and Ginny had originally planned on having, and several  _Daily Prophet_  reporters, including Rita Skeeter, tried to sneak in, but they were all thrown out by the aurors.

Everything was going great. Harry just wished his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore could be here. Sadly, they couldn't.

Although they weren't that close, Harry and Ginny had sent the Dursleys an invitation. Their response was a single two letter word. Harry wasn't surprised, nor was he disappointed. It would probably be better not to have them there anyway.

"You nervous?" asked Ron.

Harry turned to his best man. "More than I've ever been in my entire life." he said truthfully. "But I want this more than anything."

"Then settle down, mate." said Ron, slapping him on the back. "You're too tense."

There was a good reason for that. "Yeah well, we'll just see how you are when you and Hermione get married." he teased.

Ron went red. "What are you talking about?"

As far as everyone was concerned, everything was going exactly as it should be. For once, not a single thing went wrong, not counting the trespassing reporters, and in no time at all, Harry was standing up by the alter.

The music began to play as Ginny appeared at the end of the aisle, with Mr. Weasley to give her away. Harry suddenly forgot how to breathe as he looked at what must have been an angel. Ginny absolutely looked stunning in her wedding dress. She smiled nervously as she and Mr. Weasley made their way up the aisle until they reached the alter.

"And who gives this young lady away?" asked the priest.

"I do, Arthur Weasley." said Mr. Weasley proudly.

He kissed his daughter on the cheek and whispered to her "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you, Daddy." said Ginny, fighting back tears.

Mr. Weasley handed her off to Harry. He took her hands in his and held them as if he never wanted to let go.

"Dearly beloved!" cried the priest. "We are gathered here on this day to join together Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley! Harry, do you take Ginevra Weasley to be your wife, to love and protect until death due you part?"

"I do." said Harry.

He tapped Ginny's ring finger with his wand. A gold diamond ring appeared on Ginny's finger. It began to glow red. Soon Ginny was engulfed in a red light, just as Fleur had been at her wedding.

"Ginevra, do you take Harry Potter to be your husband, to love and to hold until death due you part?"

I do." said Ginny.

She tapped Harry's ring finger. A gold wedding band appeared on Harry's finger. Just like Ginny, he was engulfed in light, only it was blue.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the priest declared. "You may kiss the bride."

Harry and Ginny kissed. The light around them turned purple and erupted outward. Several people had to look away, due to the light's intensity. Even the priest seemed shocked by the magnitude of the glow. When it vanished. Everyone was on their feet clapping. All the girls cried while they clapped. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing on her husband's shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" cried the priest.

The crowd burst into applause. Mrs. Weasley cried even harder, and even Mr. Weasley was tearing up. Over all the noise, Hagrid could be heard sobbing louder than anyone else.

"Come on everyone." cried Ginny. "Time for the bouquet toss."

All unwed people gathered around as Ginny threw the bouquet in the air. It was heading for a random wizard before Fred leapt up on the table and dove for it. He caught it and came crashing hard to the ground. Everyone was quiet before they began laughing. The only one that didn't find it amusing was Mrs. Weasley, who began screaming at the top of her lungs at her misbehaving son.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

After awhile, the dance floor opened up and people began dancing, after Harry and Ginny had their wedding dance of course. But there was one couple that had not moved to the dance floor. Ron was heading inside the Burrow, pulling a very irritated Hermione with him.

"Ronald, don't think for one minute that you're not going to dance with me!" she snapped.

Ron stopped pulling her. "I'm not that thick." he told her. "I know I couldn't get out of dancing with you no matter what I did. I just wanted a moment alone with you."

"Well what is it?" she asked impatiently. "I really like this song, and I was planning on dancing with you."

Ron ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I actually wanted to talk to you about this whole wedding business."

"Business? It's not business, Ronald. A wedding is a magical experience between two people that love each other. I can't wait until I get married."

Was it her imagination, or was Ron beginning to sweat. "Actually, I was wondering if you could see us getting married some day." he said.

Hermione smiled at him. "Of course I could. To tell you the truth, I've been fantasizing it."

Ron looked relieved. "Really? Me too. I really love you Hermione."

She kissed him. "I love you too Ron."

"And I wanted to ask you something."

He reached into his pocket. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. Ron did too when he couldn't find what he was searching for.

"Lose something?" asked a voice from the doorway. Fred and George stood there innocently; one holding a golden ring.

Ron's face dropped in disbelief as George tossed the ring to him. Then he and his twin ran off, having had their fun. Ron looked from the ring in his hand to Hermione, then back to the ring again.

"This wasn't how I had planned this." he muttered.

Harry and Ginny danced as husband and wife. Neither of them had ever been so happy. It was better than any of them could ever had imagined. They didn't want the night to ever end.

A few minutes later, Hermione came over to and interrupted their dance.

"Congratulations!" she cried, hugging Ginny.

"Thanks Hermione." said Ginny, returning the hug.

Hermione turned to Harry and, instead of hugging him, started shaking his hand.

"Congratulations to you too!" she said.

"Thank you." said Harry, as Hermione continued shaking his hand.

After a few seconds, Hermione still hadn't let go, and she was keeping a firm grip on his hand, preventing him from pulling away. Harry looked down at her hand and noticed something glittering. There was a ring on her finger. He looked back up at Hermione, who was beaming. Ginny took notice of the ring too and her face lit up even more.

"He asked?" she said.

Hermione nodded.

"When?"

"Just now."

Ginny squealed. "That's great! Congratulations to you! We're going to be sisters!"

The two girls hugged each other again as Harry walked over to Ron who had just arrived. He looked very similar to how he did after taking his exams.

"Finally got the courage?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "See, it wasn't so hard."

"Speak for yourself." Ron groaned. "Fred and George stole the ring and returned it while I was proposing."

"They did what?" cried Mrs. Weasley. She had been dancing close by enough to hear what had happened. She had a look of joy and anger on her face. "I can't believe they… Of all the nerve… Oh, never mind that now. My other baby is getting married!"

She pulled Ron into a hug before going to hug Hermione too. She could always scold the twins later, but right now she was too busy expressing her joy.

"I knew you two would get together!" she cried. "This is so wonderful. First Harry and Ginny, now Ron and Hermione."

At that very moment, Fred and George decided to show up.

"Oi, mum, we're thinking of getting married too." said George.

Mrs. Weasley's joy turned to cold fury as she spotted her two trouble making sons. "You two, I want a word with you, now!" she snapped before grabbing them and dragging them off.

Ron turned to Harry with a big smile on his face. "Sweet, sweet karma." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, there's the wedding. I told you before, I'm not all that good at romantic stuff like this, so sorry if it wasn't that good. Oh, and this is not the end. There is one more chapter coming up, so stay tuned.)


	22. A Time of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, here's the final chapter, and I think it's my longest one. This is sort of an epilogue to 'Dawn of a New Era'. Hope you like it.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any new characters.

**CHAPTER 22: A Time of Peace**

It was hard to believe that the war had been 16 years ago. But life had become much better since them.

A man with black hair, green eyes, and a scar in the shape of lightning opened the window to let in a snow white owl, that looked very much like her mother.

"Thanks Snow." said Harry, relieving her of her burden.

He opened the  _Daily Prophet_  and began reading. The  _Prophet_ had long since stopped telling 'daily lies', and Harry had no problem reading it now.

"Daddy!" cried a voice.

Harry put down  _the Daily Prophet_  as a little girl of eight years old, with flaming red hair ran into the room.

"Good morning, Michelle" said Harry, giving the young girl a hug. "How did you sleep?"

The little girl chuckled. "Fine. How about you?"

"I slept great." replied Harry. "Where is your brother?"

"He's still sleeping." said Michelle.

"Really." said Harry surprised. "I would have thought he would be excited to start his first day of school."

"Can I go too?" asked Michelle.

Harry smiled at her. "You're too young. But you'll get your chance."

There was a loud  _crack,_  and a house elf appeared bowing.

"Is there anything else master needs?" asked the elf.

Harry smiled. "No thank you, Dobby. We're alright. Thank you."

The elf bowed again and vanished with another  _crack._

Suddenly another woman entered the room. She, like her daughter, had long red hair.

"We're going to be leaving soon." said Ginny.

"Yes, dear." said Harry. "Michelle, why don't you go get your brother up."

The little girl nodded and ran out of the room.

"I remember how excited I was when I first started at Hogwarts." said Ginny.

"So do I." said Harry. "I couldn't even sleep."

"Well lets just hope he doesn't get in much trouble as you did." said Ginny with a smile.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Danny, wake up!" cried Michelle, bursting into the room.

She began jumping on her brother's bed, crying "Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"Alright I'm up!" cried the boy.

He sat up, and reached for his glasses. Most people would say he looked like his father, except he had no scar, but had his mother's eyes.

"I'm up already!" snapped Danny. "Get off my bed!"

Michelle climbed down.

"You better hurry up." Michelle said sweetly. "Mum says we're leaving soon."

"Have I missed breakfast?" asked Danny.

His sister nodded. "Yup."

Danny groaned. "Guess I'll just get something on the train. Do you mind leaving while I get changed?"

Michelle chuckled. "Ok, but you better hurry up."

His sister left the room. Danny quickly got dressed and finished packing. He was actually surprised he had slept so late. He had been tossing and turning all night, unable to control his excitement. He figured that this was why he over slept. He hadn't even heard his alarm go off, which was actually still ringing.

Danny turned his alarm off. He lifted up his trunk and started to leave. A loud squawk made him stop. He turned to the big red bird that had made the noise.

"Don't worry, Fawkes, I didn't forget to say good bye to you." said Danny, patting the phoenix's beak. "I'll see you at the end of term."

And with that he turned and exited the room.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione going to be there?" asked Michelle, as the four of them got into the car.

"Of course." answered Ginny. "Along with everyone else. Your cousins have to go to school too."

"I'm glad there will be some people I know going with me." said Danny.

Harry chuckled as he remembered that when he first started out he knew absolutely no one, but he had managed to find the best of friends very quickly. But Danny was lucky. If he ended up in Gryffindor, half of the students in his dormitory would be related to him.

"You're so lucky." said Michelle. "I wish I could go."

"Just a few more years, sweetie." said Harry, starting the car.

"I'm going to be a Curse Breaker, just like Mum." said Michelle happily, as they pulled out of the driveway.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Harry pulled into the train station.

"Come on, the train is leaving soon." he said.

The four of them got out of the car.

"Dad, there is no Platform Nine and Three-Quaters." Danny pointed out.

"Well it wouldn't just be put out in the open for all the muggles to see, would it." said Harry. "Just walk straight at the wall in between Platforms Nine and Ten. And don't think you'll hit it, or you will."

Harry grinned at the uncertain look on his son's face, as he remembered that he thought the same thing his first day.

"Won't the muggles notice us just walking through the wall?" asked Michelle.

"The muggles never notice anything." said Ginny. "Now come on now, the train is going to leave soon."

Danny followed his parents through the barrier. He saw his parents and sister go through, but he didn't think he would make it through. But just like everyone else, he went straight through the wall. And there, right in front of him, was the Hogwarts Express.

"Danny, come on!" cried Harry.

"Huh, oh right, coming." replied Danny, who hadn't realized he had been staring.

He pushed his cart over to them.

"Harry, Ginny, over here." cried a woman with long bushy brown hair.

She was accompanied by several people. In her arms she held a baby boy that was sleeping, oblivious to everything. There was a man with red hair and freckles standing by her side. Another boy about 14 stood behind them. Another boy and girl, who in fact were twins, were arguing next to them, while another girl of 11 waved. All the kids had red hair and freckles like their father.

"Hi Ron, Hermione." replied Harry. He turned his attention to the 11 year old girl. "So, Jamie, you ready for your first year at Hogwarts?"

The girl nodded. "I can't wait. Ever since Jack started I've wanted to go. I hope I'm in Gryffindor too."

The eldest boy nodded. "You probably will be. All us Weasleys have been in Gryffindor."

"Now Jack, I told you, that's not how it works." said Hermione.

"We're going next year." said the twins at the same time.

The twins Kelly and Kevin were just as anxious to start at Hogwarts as Michelle. But like her, they were too young. Their parents would say that the two of them took after Fred and George. They too were pranksters. Their delighted uncles merely said it was a twin thing.

"And if I find out that your uncles have tried to get you to give out free samples when you do start." said Hermione sternly.

"Mum, we won't." said Kevin with a smirk.

"Definitely not." said Kelly, smiling just as broadly.

Hermione eyed them suspiciously. Then Kevin, getting nervous said "Oh look the Longbottoms are here."

A man with a round pink face was walking over to them. He was accompanied by three people. A woman with dirty blond bushy hair and a dreamy look on her face, and a boy with the same dreamy look.

"Neville, Luna." said Ron. "How've you been?"

"We're fine." replied Neville. "Josh is real excited about starting at Hogwarts, aren't you."

"Oh, yes." said the boy. "I can't wait."

"How's  _The Quibbler_  going?" Harry asked Luna.

"Very good." she replied dreamily. Luna had taken over the family business, and was now the editor of  _The Quibbler._  "We're beginning a new issue on the sightings of the albino werewolf."

Hermione opened her mouth to say that the sightings of the albino werewolf were just rumors, but closed it, knowing it would be useless. "Well good luck with that." she said instead.

"Thank you."

Danny, Jamie, and Josh were talking about what houses they may be in when they get to Hogwarts. The three of them had been best friends ever since they met. Harry smiled at how much they reminded him of himself, Ron, and Hermione. He just hoped they wouldn't get into as much trouble as they did.

"Now listen you three." said Harry. "Just because we're going to be your teachers, doesn't mean we're going to give you special treatment. We expect you to act the same way you would in any other class. Do you understand?"

The three of them nodded and broke into conversation again.

Harry had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Deputy Headmaster, for several years now. Once he had taken the job, the jinx of getting a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher each year had stopped.

Surprisingly Ron and Hermione were also teachers at Hogwarts. Hermione was the Transfiguration teacher, and Ron was the Charms teacher.

Even Neville was a teacher. He was, predictably, the Herbology teacher.

"Wait until you get to Uncle Harry's class." whispered Jack. "His class is definitely the most fun."

Ron checked his watch. "The train is leaving soon. Where's mum and dad?"

"Over there." cried Kevin.

They looked where he was pointing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, looking much older, were talking to Lupin and Tonks, who's last name was no longer Tonks, but she was still called it anyway, either that or Dora.

They made their way over to them.

"Hi Grandma, hi Grandpa." said the twins in unison.

The two old wizards turned to them. "Oh, how good to see you all!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "How have you been?"

"Fine." said everyone.

"You excited to start going to school?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, minister." said Josh, dreamily.

Mr. Weasley smirked. "I told you, you don't have to call me that."

Josh smiled, but didn't reply.

"Now listen to me you two." said Hermione to the twins. "Don't give your grandparents any trouble this time."

"We won't." they said innocently.

"Remember, son, don't forget to take your potion every month." said Lupin to the boy standing by him.

"Yes, father." replied the boy. He had unfortunately inherited the werewolf gene, from his father. But his friends still accepted him for who he was.

"We better get on board." said Ron.

He and Hermione kissed the twins and the baby goodbye and boarded the train.

"I'll see you later tonight." Harry said to Ginny.

Hogwarts had started a new Floo Network for the teachers, like Harry and Neville, so they could leave after lessons to spend time with their families.

Harry kissed her goodbye, and Neville kissed Luna goodbye.

"You guys better get on board too." Harry said to the kids.

They nodded and got on board. Harry started to get on board too when he stopped. He saw a man with silvery blond hair saying goodbye to a girl who was starting her first year at Hogwarts. The girl had pale skin and, instead of silvery blond hair like her father, had glossy black hair like her mother, Mrs. Malfoy, formerly known as Pansy Parkinson.

Draco Malfoy seemed to sense Harry's gaze. He turned to him and the two locked eyes. They glared at each other. Even after all these years, they still hated each other.

Harry turned away and got on the train. A few minutes later the train began to move. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville waved goodbye to their loved ones until they vanished from sight.

"You know, I never would have thought that this is where we would have ended up when I look back to that first day of school." said Ron.

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean. The world works in mysterious ways. And now it's our children's turns."

"Lets just hope they don't get into as much trouble as we did." said Hermione.

Harry laughed. "Even after all these years we haven't changed. We're still best friends and we still return to school every year."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"This is so exciting." said Danny.

"I know, I can't wait." said Jamie, with just as much excitement in her voice.

Josh, who was reading a copy of  _The Quibbler_  merely nodded.

"I wonder how the sorting works." said Danny. "Father said something about a test."

"Uncle Fred and George said something about wrestling a troll." replied Jamie with a shiver. "They said it was really painful."

At that moment the compartment opened and a woman pushing a cart of sweets poked her head in.

"Anything off the trolley?" she asked.

Danny, who hadn't had any breakfast, grabbed a bunch of snacks and sat back down.

"I missed breakfast." he explained to his friends, who were eyeing the large pile of sweets he had.

He picked up a Chocolate Frog.

"Wonder who I'll get." he said.

He opened the pack and took out the card.

He laughed when he saw who it was. "Hey, I got Dad."

The card of Harry Potter waved at him. Danny turned the card over and read.

HARRY POTTER

CURRENT DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER OF HOGWARTS

_Harry Potter is perhaps the most famous wizard of his age. He first became famous at the age of one, when the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, attempted to kill him, but lost his powers in the process, leaving the infant with a lightning shaped scar. Years later, with the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Harry Potter lead the war against the Dark Lord and his followers, finally bringing an end to the greatest Dark Lord to ever exist._

There was an interruption, as the compartment door opened and a girl with pale skin and glossy black hair came in.

"They're saying that Harry Potter's son is in this compartment." she said. Her eyes fell on Danny. "That must be you."

"Yeah, so?" Danny replied.

"Yes, yes. Our fathers knew each other." she said. "My name is Malfoy. Cheryl Malfoy."

Danny recognized that name. His father had told him about the Malfoys.

"Really?" he said. "From what I've heard, our parents didn't really get along."

Jamie leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "My parents said the Malfoys were real jerks."

Cheryl, unfortunately heard her.

"Well, I believe I already know who you are." she said to Jamie. "Father says all Weasleys have red hair and more children than they can handle."

In the past the saying went 'More children than they can afford', but thanks to Harry this was no longer the case.

"He couldn't believe when your grandfather became the Minister of Magic. What is this world coming to?"

Cheryl then turned to Josh, who was looking over his copy of  _The Quibbler._

"Lets see, a day dreaming expression, and their face in  _The Quibbler,_  you're obviously a Longbottom."

"I know I am." said Josh.

"I'm sure you do." said Cheryl. She turned back to Danny, who was glaring at her. "My father always said that your father didn't know what was good for him. He said you'll probably make the same mistakes. I came to see if he was right."

"Why don't you just leave?" said Danny fiercely.

Cheryl smiled. "I see my father was right. I guess it's true what they say. Like father like son. Your father always was so stuck up since he defeated You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort." said Danny.

Cheryl flinched at the sound of the name.

"Think you're so tough, being a Potter." snapped Cheryl. "Well I see that you, like your father, doesn't know what's good for them. My father had to put him in his place several times."

"Funny, I was under the impression that my father put yours in his place." Danny snapped back.

"Of course he would tell you that." smirked Cheryl. "But it's obvious that my father was the superior wizard. In fact, the only reason why your father was so popular was-"

_Bang!_  Danny was on his feet with his wand out. Cheryl fell backwards. Her face was covered with flying bogeys. She furiously exited the room, with the bogeys following her.

Josh and Jamie stared at Danny, who smiled at them.

"Dad warned me that I may find a few enemies at Hogwarts." he said. "So he taught me a few hexes. Just in case."

"Uncle Harry taught you that?" asked Jamie.

"No, actually Mum taught me that one." replied Danny. "She was real famous for it at Hogwarts."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The rest of the train ride went by rather fast. Soon Hogwarts was in view.

"We're here! We're here!" cried Jamie.

They exited the train and heard a voice call out "Firs' years, this way!"

The tall lumbering form of Hagrid, who's beard and hair had turned gray, called to them.

"Alright, this way!" called Hagrid.

Danny, Jamie, and Josh got into a boat. The boats began moving off over the lake, towards the school. They reached the other side and Hagrid knocked on the castle door. The door opened, and Harry stood there, waiting to greet them.

"This here's Professor Potter." said Hagrid. He winked at Harry, who smiled back.

"Thank you, Hagrid." he said. "First years, welcome. Follow me please."

He led them into a small empty chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Harry. "You will be sorted into your houses in a moment. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. When you are not attending classes, you may stay in your house common rooms. At the end of every year, the house cup is rewarded to the house that has the most house points. You will earn house points for your house for your successes, and you will loose house points if you break any rules. Is this understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"You have something in your hair." Harry said pointing at Cheryl.

She gave a shriek and pulled out a bat bogey that was stuck in her hair. Danny, Jamie, and Josh giggled. Harry eyed the suspiciously.

"It's a good thing you haven't been sorted into houses yet, or else I would have to take off house points." he said to no one in particular, but it was obvious that he was fighting back a smile. "Now come, the ceremony is starting."

He lead them into the Great Hall and up to where all the teachers were sitting. He placed a four legged stool in front of the first years. On top was the Sorting Hat. The hat twitched and began singing.

" _Welcome all to the great Hogwarts._

_The school of class, and games, and sports._

_The place you'll be for seven years,_

_with your teachers and your peers._

_It's been awhile since I've last sung,_

_and through this hall my voice has rung._

_So come to me and see what house I choose._

_No matter where you go, you cannot lose._

_In Hufflepuff, you will find_

_how to train your body and mind._

_In Ravenclaw you'll surely meet,_

_the best of friends who can't be beat._

_In Gryffindor your bravery is so great_

_it's impossible for your skills to have a rate._

_In Slytherin you're sure to be cunning,_

_because the wheels in your head are always running._

_So come on down, and worry not._

_Put me on, and give it a shot._

_It doesn't matter what house your in,_

_because at Hogwarts you always win."_

Everyone applauded as the hat finished singing. Harry stepped forward with a list of names.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat, and it shall sort you into your house." he said.

And with that, he began calling out the first years. After a few minutes he reached:

"Longbottom, Joshua!"

Josh calmly walked up and put on the hat. It took a while for the hat to decide, but finally called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Josh happily walked over to join his fellow Gryffindors as they cheered and clapped.

"Malfoy, Cheryl!"

Cheryl walked forward as her name was called. She put on the hat. It took a little bit longer to decide for her than it did for her father, but the hat still called out "SLYTHERIN!"

A few names later, Harry called out "Potter, Daniel!"

As Danny walked forward, whispers broke out. Everyone was curious to see where the son of Harry Potter went.

Danny put on the hat and a voice spoke in his ear.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here. The son of Harry Potter, eh. Yes, you're a lot like your father, I can see that. Yes, you're your father's son alright. There's also a feisty side. I assume you got that from your mother. Hmm… where, oh where should I place you? I know, GRYFFINDOR!"

Danny heard the hat shout. He got up and took a seat next to Josh, as the Gryffindors cheered louder than they had for anyone else.

Harry smiled and winked at his son, then continued reading names. Soon he came to "Weasley, Jamie!"

Jamie walked forward, looking very nervous. But she didn't need to worry, for the hat had chosen for her to be in "GRYFFINDOR!"

Jamie joined Danny and Josh at the Gryffindor table, as Harry called out the next name.

When the last new student was sorted, Harry rolled up the parchment of names and took the Sorting Hat away before joining the other staff members.

Minerva McGonagall got to her feet.

"Welcome, first years." she cried. "And to our older students, welcome back. Before we get started I would like to inform the first years that the forest on the grounds is off limits. And for all those who wish to try out for Quidditch should contact Madam Hooch."

Danny suddenly became very excited. He loved Quidditch and hoped he would make the team. His father had been the youngest Quidditch player in a century, and he hoped he could live up to his father's title.

"And now, let the feast begin." said McGonagall.

All the plates in the Great Hall filled up with food. Danny jumped, as the dishes in front of him suddenly filled up. He put the thought aside and started filling his plate.

"Good day to you all." came a voice.

Danny turned around. A ghost was floating by him.

"Greetings first years." said the ghost. "My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Welcome to Gryffindor."

Danny noticed Nick's head swaying around a bit.

"Hey, you're Nearly Headless Nick, aren't you?" he said.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yes, that is another name I go by. Well, enjoy your meal."

He floated away leaving Danny, Jamie, and Josh staring after him.

Once everyone finished eating, the food vanished. McGonagall got to her feet again.

"Well now that we have all eaten, let us get to bed." she said. "Tomorrow is your first day. And no excuses will be accepted. So good night to you all. We shall see you bright and early tomorrow."

The students cleared away, heading for their houses.

"I can't wait until classes start." said Jamie.

"I know." said Danny. "This is going to be one great year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, it's all over now. And by that, I mean this story. I'm not finished yet. There are still Death Eaters out there. They waited 13 years for Voldemort, why not wait for a new Dark Lord. My story will continue in my next tale of "Harry Potter and the Dark Apprentice", coming soon. Lots of twists and new characters will be appearing. If you enjoyed this story, I hope you'll look into my next. I would also like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed. It inspires me to continue writing. So, until next time, see ya!)
> 
> Sequel: Harry Potter and the Dark Apprentice  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097332/chapters/40208135

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Sooooooo? Good, not good, ok? Let me know.)


End file.
